ME
by jiyeoon
Summary: CH 9 UP. Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan?15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. kyuhyun fanfiction. tolong baca tulisan dibawah TBC.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead at Heart**

By jiyeonn

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwom

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**Prolog**

"Tuan Muda, Ahjumma mohon berhentilah bekerja seperti ini.. kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan tidak tidur lebih dari 3 jam nak. Kalau masalah uang Ahjumma masih bisa membiayai keperluanmu. Jangan khawatir"

"Kau ingin berakhir seperti Shim Ahjumma ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak sial ? kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu bodoh ! kau piikir kami tak menyadari kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu? Cepat bereskan seluruh rumah ini!"

"Akh.. Ne aku minta maaf"

"Kau tau anak sial? Kesalahan dan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu, kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas mati !"

"Jangan memanggilku ayah, aku tak pernah merasa punya anak semenjijikkan dirimu!"

"Hai anak pengemis beasiswa, menyingkirlah ! kami mau lewat !"

BRUKK! "Aigo.. sepertinya kami salah, kami kira ini hari ulang tahunmu.. Hahaha"

"Kim Kyuhyun! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tidak membawa walimu ke pertemuan orang tua! Kau bahkan mendapatkan beberapa piagam perlombaan dan penghargaan murid terbaik semester ini. Apa orang tuamu sibuk? Apa kau tak punya kakak?"

"Mianhae seonsangnim, kalau aku tak boleh mengambilnya tanpa wali. Biarkan saja piagam-piagam itu anda simpan. Aku tak masalah."

"Tidak mungkin! kau pasti salah mendiagnosa kan uisa ? kumohon katakan bahwa anda bercanda.."

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi tapi kami bahkan talah memeriksanya dua kali"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mari kita berteman. Ya.. Hei.. aku belum selesai bicara, kau tidak sopan pergi begitu saja.. ayo kita berteman! Kim Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu!"

"Kau pasti bisa bertahan Kyuhyun-ah, ada aku dan adikku yang berjanji selalu ada disampingmu. Kami berjanji."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak ingin."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon!"

"Uisa, Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan dan diharapkan mati! Kau tidak tau!"

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa ada keluarga seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu berubah, aku janji!"

"Changmin-ssi, kau tau? Aku tak pernah punya teman. Sangat aneh mendengar kau ingin berteman denganku."

"Kyuhyun-ah, ku mohon ikutlah dengan kami, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, aku janji akan menjadi teman pertamamu dan tak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji!"

"Kemana anak sial itu? Apakah dia benar-benar pergi? Ini sudah tiga hari!"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ah semoga dia benar-benar tak kembali, Donghae-ah!"

"eomma..bukankah.. dia juga anakmu?"

"Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku"

"Cho Kyuhyun, yah Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Kyuhyun telah mati. Tidak ada Kim Kyuhyun dan airmata bodohnya lagi sekarang. Tidak ada!

A.N :

Bagaimana? Aneh? Pasaran? Butuh comment berupa review berisi saran please! Ini masih prolog berupa dialog-dialog random. Bakal jadi ff angst sepertinya. Yang suka kyu tersiksa merapat! Kalau mendapat respon saya publish chapter secepatnya deh. Kalo gak suka dari awal lebih baik klik close aja ya, karena saya gak suka baca bashingan.

Hello, penghuni baru disini. Sebenarnya sudah lama sering mampir di ffn demi membaca beberapa ff. jiyeonn imnida 95L, cuma baru punya akun(baru ngerti buatnya). Please, kalo review jangan panggil author karena merasa gak pantas aja.

FF PERDANA, sebenarnya gak yakin untuk mempublish ff saya disini, takut gak ada yang baca. Tapi ada alasan lain yaitu karena saya juga mendengar desas desus kalo SPA mau di banned ? saya juga kurang tau. Selain itu juga karena semakin sedikitnya ff dengan cast suju di ffn membuat saya minder dan merasa bahwa pembanca/peminat ff suju kurang disini, jadi saya takut publish. Tapi berhubung saya bingung mau publish dimana, lalu saya juga kurang mengerti menggunakan AFF. Selain itu saya juga menyadari tidak seharusnya menggunakan cast tokoh asli dalam ffn. Sekali lagi saya bingung mau publish dimana, Jadi akhirnya saya publish disini saja, nanti kalau SPA benar-bener dibanned baru mungkin saya beralih ke wp atau AFF. Oke saya banyak bicara sekali yah. Mianhae!

Akhir kata, jika ada yang membaca ff abal-abal ini tolong beri review. Agar saya semangat buat chapter selanjutnya. RnR always oke! Gomowo!

22 februari 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME**

By jiyeonn

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Matahari siang telah menyinarkan cahayanya tepat di tengah langit, memberi tahu manusia bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah sekaligus mongolok-olok seorang anak kecil karena sedari tadi menunjukkan wajah mendung, kontras sekali dengan cuaca siang itu. Aneh dan menyedihkan, begitulah orang-orang memandangnya kini. Di taman itu, dibawah pohon maple yang tumbuh dengan lebat tak ada beban, diatas kursi kayu yang sangat jelas terlihat tua. Bocah 5 tahun yang menggunakan celana jeans biru, T-shirt hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, dan hanya mengenakan sandal rumah, sangat sederhana, terdapat perban yang melingkari kepala kecilnya, wajahnya 2 kali lebih pucat dari kulit lainnya menandakan bahwa anak itu tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Bocah 5 tahun itu duduk diam diiringi liquid bening yang mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua mata bulat nan bening itu. Tak ada suara, hanya menangis dalam diam.

Pengunjung taman sekitar yang melewatinya telah mengajaknya berbicara namun tak ia hiraukan, menanyakan alamat dan berniat mengantar anak itu pulang. Ya, orang-orang dewasa itu mengira bahwa bocah ini tersesat lalu menangis karena tak menemukan orang tuanya. Mereka salah ! bocah ini terlalu bodoh jika tersesat, ayolah.. bahkan sepasang kaki kecilnya sendiri yang menuntunnya ke taman ini, sendirian. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa bocah kecil ini cerdas ? ia sudah menghafal jalanan yang harus ia lewati dari rumahnya ketaman ini, mana mungkin ia tersesat bukan? .

Liquid bening berharga yang tak seharusnya jatuh dari anak berumur 5 tahun itu terlihat lagi, terlihat mengalir dikedua pipi cabinya walaupun tidak sederas beberapa menit yang lalu, ia menangis bukan karena ia tak kunjung menemukan orang tuanya. Bukan. Maukah kalian tau kenapa anak menggemaskan itu menangis ?. Anak itu menangis karena suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia hadapi diusia yang sangat muda, anak itu menangis karena pikirannya mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya menghilang, meninggalkannya sendiri. Seseorang yang tak ada hubungan darah dengannya namun ia ketahui sangat jelas bahwa oang itu menyayanginya layaknya anak sendiri, tapi kini orang itu meninggalkannya sendirian bersama orang-orang yang menginginkan dirinya tak ada. Kini ia benar-benar sendirian. Menyedihkan.

"Ahjumma..hiks" lirih bocah kecil itu. Akhirnya ia terisak, mengeluarkan suara yang selama beberapa jam terakhir bersembunyi dibalik bibir merahnya.

"Jangan pelgi, kyunie takut.. kyunie cendilian cekalang..hiks..hiks. appa, eomma hyungdeul gak mau cama kyunie.. hikkss.. kyunie takut." Orang-orang sekitarnya hanya memandangnya miris namun tak ada niatan untuk mendekati anak aneh itu lagi.

.

.

Pagar besi nan megah itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan tampilan sederhana tengah menggandeng tangan anak kecil yang baru saja turun dari sebuah taxi menuju sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan megah, dengan desain yang terlihat klasik namun tak menghilangkan sisi modernya pertanda bahwa pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Terlihat nyaman sekali untuk ditinggali, tentu saja menjadi impian semua orang untuk tinggal di tempat itu. Sebuah rumah megah yang diketahui milik keluarga Kim, keluarga kaya raya pemilik Kim's furniture company dengan cabang diseluruh asia.

Bocah yang tengah digandeng yeoja paruh baya itu mengentikan langkahnya, memandang pagar besi rumah megah didepannya dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia menggeratkan tangan mungilnya ke jari telunjuk yeoja paruh baya tadi.

Merasakan ketakutan bocah kecil itu. Sang yeoja paruh baya, pelayan rumah tangga yang biasa dipanggil Shim ahjumma itu berojongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si kecil sembari memandang mata bulat bocah itu dengan penuh sayang dan lembut.

"Wae kyuniee-ah ?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ahjumma.. kyunie takut" bisiknya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh yeoja tadi.

"Wae ? tenang..ada ahjumma ne? kyunie jangan ingat lagi kejadian kemarin yah"

"Ani.. kyunie takut bukan kalna itu, kyunie…" ucapannya terhenti saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokkannya, isakan.. yah anak kecil itu menahan isakan yang sedari tadi membuat tenggorokkan kecilnya sakit. "benalkah ahjumma akan celalu ada untuk kyunie ? tapi kyunie dengal cemuanya kemalin, kyunie belum pingcan waktu ahjumma cama eomma teliak-teliak. Saat itu ahjumma bilang ahjumma mau pelgi dali cini." Lanjutnya pelan setelah berhasil menahan isakan itu, sekaligus menahan air mata yang akan segela keluar dari mata bulat bening yang kini berembun itu.

Mendengar ucapan sang tuan muda kecilnya itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh, perasaannya bercampur aduk cemas, sedih, merasa bersalah. Ia tidak berani memikirkan kehidupan sang tuan muda yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri itu setelah kepergiannya hari ini. "Kyunie, ayo kita masuk.. cuacanya sudah mulai panas, kyunie kan belum sembuh benar." Ucap yeoja itu tergesa-gesa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yeoja itu tau anak yang digandengnya ini cerdas, anak ini pasti bisa menyimpulkan semua kejadian ini sendiri, tapi ia tetap tak tega.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan tampilan modis dengan wajahnya yang cantik sehingga membuat orang-orang mungkin tak percaya jika umur yeoja itu telah memasuki kepala empat tengah mondar-mandir di ruang tengah rumah mewah itu.

Cklek

"Kau dari mana saja ? kau baru pulang setelah tiga hari ? Apa kau sudah mempunyai yeoja simpanan ?" serunya kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang baru memasuki rumah megah itu 3 menit yang lalu.

"Cih.. jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, aku masih punya malu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam diluar sana sehingga menghasilkan anak haram seperti yang kau lakukan" ucap pria itu skratik.

"Sudah berulangkali kukatakan bahwa aku tak seperti itu, itu kecelakaan. Kenapa kau tak mau percaya padaku yeobo ?" ucapnya melembut disertai tetesan air mata yang sudah terlihat mulai mengaliri pipi lembutnya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Yang kutau kau sudah berselingkuh dan melahirkan anak yang bukan dari benihku" balas lelaki itu angkuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari telah berdiri dua anak remaja masing masing berusia 15 dan 13 tahun di anak tangga terakhir yang berada depan ruang tengah tersebut, kedua remaja tanggung itu tengah menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mereka berkelahi lagi jungsoo hyung." ucap si anak 13 tahun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat yesung-ah" ucap sang kakak singkat.

"apa karena anak pembawa sial itu lagi?" ucap seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun dengan pandangan dingin dan wajah datarnya. Kata kata yang terdengar kasar tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut bocah seusianya.

"Bummie. Dari kapan kau disini, apa kau terbangun ? bagaimana dengan Donghae ? apa ia juga terbangun ? ah lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu.. yesung-ah antar bummie ne?" ucap tertua.

"Donghae hyung masih tidur. Anni.. jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Benarkan karena anak itu? Cih, kenapa ia harus lahir? Dia membuat keluarga kita menjadi berantakkan, dia membuatku menderita, aku bahkan belum genap berusia 2 tahun saat appa dan eomma mulai terus bertengkar" si kecil berseru datar namun menusuk berhasil membuat kedua hyungnya itu terdiam.

.

.

"Aku juga tak mau melahirkan anak itu, tapi siapa yang memaksaku ha? Kau sendiri bukan? Lalu kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi ?" balas wanita itu terisak.

"Ternyata selain murahan kau juga tak punya otak. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kau gugurkan kandunganmu saat itu dan hal tersebut tercium media? Mereka akan menggali lebih dalam dan akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa kau berselingkuh. Kau ingin perusahaan yang kubangun dengan susah payah ini tercoreng karena kelakuan istri pemiliknya ? kau ingin menghancurkan bisnisku ?" balas lelaki itu berteriak

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana ? kau merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya kan? kita buang saja dia kepanti asuhan.. apa susahnya? Bukankah dengan begitu pernikahan kita juga akan lebih harmonis ? pikirkan anak-anak kita" kini yeoja itu balas berteriak setelah berhasil mengendalikan tangisannya.

"Cih itu pikiran yang jauh lebih bodoh, kalau kau ingin membuangnya seharusnya dari semenjak anak sial itu lahir." Sahut sang suami sengit.

"Lalu bagaimana ? aku ingin kita harmonis seperti dulu, sebelum anak sial itu ada, aku ingin kita… ah aku tau.." ucap wanita itu frustasi. Kini ia mulai melangkahkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah kamar berukuran kecil yang berada diujung bersebelahan dengan dapur rumah itu.

BRAKK . wanita itu membanting pintu dan memasuki kamar sederhana yang jauh berbeda dengan kamar - kamar yang ada dirumah megah itu.

"Nyonya.. ada perlu apa anda kemari ?" Tanya Shim ahjumma yang sepertinya telah berhasil menidurkan seorang bocah tampan diatas kasur kecilnya.

"eungh.." bocah itu terbangun setelah merasa ada suara yang mengusik tidur indahnya.

"eomma.." lirihnya sambari tersenyum tulus menampakkan gigi kecil putih bersihnya.

"Kau.. ikut aku.." ucap sang eomma sembari menarik tangan mungil bocah itu lalu menyeretnya menuju ruang tengah. Shim ahjumma menyusul dibelakangnya, terlihat sekali wajahnya gusar karena khawatir.

"eomma pelan-pelan tangan kyunie sakit.." cicit bocah itu karena pergelangan tangannya kini tengah memerah karena tarikan kasar wanita yang dipanggilnya eomma itu. Namun sang eomma tak menghiraukan dan terus menyeret tubuh mungil itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Sebuah perbuatan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya.

"eomma kyunie mohon lepaskan.." bocah itu berteriak kesakitan. Sesampainya diruang tengah, sang eomma membanting tubuh mungil anak itu kelantai tepat dihadapan sang suami. Punggung dan kepala yang masih rapuh itu terbentur lantai.

"Ukhh.." bocah itu memejamkan matanya tanda ia kesakitan.

Ketiga anak yang sedari tadi berada di ujung tangga itu hanya menonton adegan itu dengan pandangan datar. Tak ada belas kasihan maupun pandangan khawatir, berbeda dengan yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata hanya seorang pelayan kini baru tiba diruang tengah dan langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, tanda ia shock dengan perbuatan sang majikan.

"Kita akhiri semuanya saat ini, aku akan membuat anak sial ini mati dan kita kembali seperti dulu. Bagaimana ?"

Setelah sang eomma mengucapkan kalimat tersebut barulah kedua anak remaja tanggung itu menampakkan wajah terkejut. eommanya akan membunuh anak itu ? benarkah ? kenapa harus sampai seperti itu ?.

"Benarkah ? kau ingin melakukannya ? Ide bagus. Lakukan saja" sahut sang appa acuh tak acuh.

Perkataan sang appa semakin membuat anak-anak itu shock. Kibum yang bahkan paling tidak menyukai anak itu, karena menganggap anak itu telah merebut kebahagiaan keluarganya juga kini mulai terkejut. Mereka memang tak menyukai bocah yang mau tak mau menjadi dongsaeng bungsu mereka itu, tapi haruskah seperti ini ? haruskah bocah sial itu mati ? haruskah orang tua mereka sendiri membunuh bocah itu. Tak jauh beda dengan ketiga anak itu, si pelayan juga tak kalah terkejutnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menangis.

Kyuhyun, nama anak sial itu. Kini ia telah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dilantai. Ditengah orang tuanya yang sedari tadi berkata ingin membunuhnya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia dipukuli oleh keluarganya. Ia mengerti, appa dan eommanya memang tak menyukainya, begitupun hyungdeulnya, tapi apakah tadi ia salah dengar ? eommanya mau membunuhnya ? bagaimana mungkin ?. Ia menangis, tak ada isakan hanya saja lelehan liquid bening itu selalu keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Bocah itu cerdas jadi ia tau apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang dewasa yang ia panggil appa dan eomma itu. Namun yang tak ia mengerti adalah alasan kenapa kedua orang tuanya melakukan ini.

"Appa, Eomma.. kenapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

Sang Eomma mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak yang sedang terduduk. Tiba tiba ia mengarik rambut bocah itu, memaksanya berdiri lalu menyeret tubuh itu keujung ruangan.

DUAKK

Wanita keji itu membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dinding. Kini kening Kyuhyun membiru.

Satu lagi anak dirumah itu kini tangah berada diujung tangga tepat disamping saudaranya yang lain, tanda bahwa tidurnya terganggu karena suara keributan di ruang tengah.

"Eomma.." / "Nyonya.." teriak anak itu bersamaan dengan teriakan sang pelayan. Mereka tentu saja kaget dengan adegan yang mereka lihat barusan. Sedangkan ketiga saudaranya yang lain hanya memandang terkejut tanpa melakukan apapun, berbeda dengan sang appa yang hanya memandang datar adegan memilukan itu.

DUAKK

DUAKK

" ukh.. appo eomma.. appo.."

**TBC**

Saya kembali dengan chapter 1, setelah melihat ada yang mereview prolog kemarin. Walaupun Cuma 4 orang tapi saya senang, yah meskipun yang baca ada 100 an (banyak silent reader).

Maaf diprolog kemarin ada typo, dan salah penulisan judul. Judul sebenarnya itu 'ME'.

**Thanks to my beloved reader :**

marina3424 ni udah lanjut. Thanks dah review

hyunsparkyu waduh masa hamper nangis? Thanks dah review y.

Rini11888 amin semoga seru. Iy ff casy sj udh jarang di ffn. Thanks dah review

sfsclouds aku jga suka ff brothership. Thanks dah review, aku 95L, kalo ak lebih tua panggil kak .aj ya. Atau nama kalo lebih muda.

Tetap review ya semuanya.

PS: chapter masih menceritakan kyu semasa kecil ya. O ya, ff ini udh sampe chapter 4 ku buatnya. Jadi kalo yang respion lebih banyak dari prolog kemarin, bakal aku update cepat deh.

Oke bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_**Sebelumnya**_

DUAKK

Wanita keji itu membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dinding. Kini kening Kyuhyun membiru.

Satu lagi anak dirumah itu kini tangah berada diujung tangga tepat disamping saudaranya yang lain, tanda bahwa tidurnya terganggu karena suara keributan di ruang tengah.

"Eomma.." / "Nyonya.." teriak anak itu bersamaan dengan teriakan sang pelayan. Mereka tentu saja kaget dengan adegan yang mereka lihat barusan. Sedangkan ketiga saudaranya yang lain hanya memandang terkejut tanpa melakukan apapun, berbeda dengan sang appa yang hanya memandang datar adegan memilukan itu.

DUAKK

DUAKK

" ukh.. appo eomma.. appo.."

_**Selanjutnya**_

" ukh.. appo eomma.. appo.." kyuhyun berkata lirih sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan eommanya dari kepala kecilnya, namun bisa apa ? tenaganya tak sebanding dengan wanita keji itu.

Lagi wanita itu membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun kedinding, rupanya wanita ini telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Appo ? Kau tau anak sial? Kesalahan dan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu, kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas mati !" ucap sang eomma sadis.

DUAKK

DUAKK

"Sakit eomma..hikss. sudah eomma.. sudah hiks.." Akhirnya bocah itu mengeluarkan isakannya, ia tak dapat manahannya lagi. Ini terlalu sakit, kepalanya sangat pusing, keningnya makin membiru, wajahnya memerah diiringi keringat yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, namun sekuat tenaga anak itu mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tak mau mati, tidak.. sebelum keluarganya menyayanginya.

"Eomma hentikan.." akhirnya bocah 11 tahun bernama Donghae yang tadi berteriak itu menghampiri sang eomma. "Eomma apa yang kau lakukan.. hyung, bummie, appa kenapa kalian diam saja?"

"Nyonya hentikkan.." sang pelayan yang kini tengah berada dihadapan sang majikan mencoba menghentikkan wanita itu untuk berhenti menyakiti putra kandungnya, terlihat Donghae juga ikut memegangi tangan eommanya. Sekuat tenaga, Nyonya Kim mendorong keduanya.

"Diam kalian. ! Donghae jangan ikut campur atau kau ingin kepalamu juga mencium dinding ini. Dan Kau.. diam atau kau kupecat dan kuusir dari rumah ini" wanita itu berteriak. Membuat keduanya terdiam dan takut melakukan lebih.

"Ahjumma.. hikss" Kyuhyun menangis dan memandang sayu meminta pertolongan kepada si pelayan.

Sang eomma kembali menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya rontok.

"akhh" erang kyuhyun

DUAKK

DUAKK

DUAKK

"Eomma.. sakit, kyunie mianhae, mianhae eomma..sakit" anak itu semakin terisak sambil memohon dan meminta maaf, ia tak tau apa salahnya kali ini. Dalam pikirannya, ia harus minta maaf, mungkin ia membuat kesalahan lagi sampai eommanya kembali menyakitinya.

"Kau diam saja bocah sial, katakan selamat tinggal kepada dunia. Karena kau sebentar lagi akan mati." DUAKK DUAAK. Nyonya Kim memang sudah kehilangan akalnya kini.

Berkali kali sang eomma kembali membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun didinding, kini bukan memar lagi yang terlihat di keningnya tapi darah, keningnya sudah sobek.

"Eomma.." tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat tangan sang eomma yang sedari tadi menyiksanya. Membuat pergerakkan sang eomma yang membenturkan kepalanya kedinding berhenti.

"Eomma.. kenapa ? kenapa eomma mau kyuniee mati ? kyuniee cayang eomma, appa dan hyungdeul. Kenapa eomma benci kyuniee ? salah kyuniee apa eomma ? hikss." lirih Kyuhyun lemah, nafasnya terengah-engah karena sedari tadi menangis terisak-isak, kepalanya sudah benar-benar sakit sampai mati rasa. Ucapan itu berhasil membuat sang eomma mulai melonggarkan tarikannya dikepala Kyuhyun, wanita itu tampak luluh. Seluruh hyungdeulnya juga luluh, bahkan donghae sedari tadi menangis tak bisa berhenti. Sang pelayan menangis tesedu-sedu melihat kondisi tuan kecilnya itu. Sedangkan sang appa mungkin benar benar kehilangan hati nuraninya karena ia hanya memandangi adegan itu seperti tengah menonton film.

Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ya keputusannya sudah bulat, anak ini harus mati agar keluarganya harmonis seperti dulu.

DUAKK, lagi ia melanjutkan perbuatan kejinya, entah sudah berapa puluh kali kepala mungil itu membentur dinding , darah kini mengalir bercucuran menutupi wajahnya. Dinding didepannya yang tadi putih bersih juga telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, Lantai bersih yang berkilat itu juga kini kotor akibat darah yang menetes dari kepala Kyuhyun.

DUAKK DUAK. Lagi dan lagi, sepertinya bocah itu akan benar-benar mati sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun tak lagi menangis terisak-isak, nafasnya talah habis karena menangis tanpa henti, ia menyerah untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, ia benar-benar lelah. Berulangkali ia menggumamkan kalimat 'eomma sudah' dengan lirih. Kini ia diam menerima semua perlakuan sang ibu.

Akhirnya dengan wajah berlumuran darah ia tersenyum, matanya sudah setengah tertutup. Tanda ia menuruti perkataan eommanya untuk segera mati.

"Cukup.." si pelayan mendorong tubuh sang majikan kasar. Membuat Kyuhyun kini tertidur dilantai.

"Demi Tuhan nyonya… tuan muda Kyuhyun itu darah daging anda, kenapa anda tega melakukan ini ? kenapa anda membunuhnya? Wae?" teriak sang pelayan tanpa memperdulikan sopan santunya. Kini ia mulai memangku sang majikan kecil yang tampaknya sudah berada diujung nyawanya itu.

"Wow drama yang mengharukan.." Tuan Kim sang appa dari anak-anak itu berucap santai menandakkan bahwa orang itu benar-benar tak punya hati nurani.

"Kyunie.. jangan tutup matamu, kita akan kerumah sakit sebentar lagi.. ahjumma mohon jangan tutup mata anda ne..? ahjumma mohon bertahanlah kyuniee." ucapnya melembut sembari menangis tersedu-sedu, kini ia mulai menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar rumah megah itu.

"Berhenti !… Jika kau berani membawanya kerumah sakit, akan kupecat kau dan kau harus pergi dari rumah ini pelayan bodoh !.. kau mau kehilangan pekerjaan mu hah..? pikirkan suamimu yang penyakitan itu, pikirkan anakmu ! kau mau mendapatkan uang dari mana lagi jika kau pergi dari rumah ini.. Sekarang tinggalkan anak sial itu supaya mati disini..!" Teriak sang Nyonya mengancam dan berhasil membuat langkah pelayan itu terhenti sejenak. Namun, …

"Saya tidak perduli.. pecat saja ! dan saya akan segera pergi dari rumah ini.. saya rela kehilangan pekerjaan dan penghasilan. Namun itu membuktikan bahwa saya masih punya hati, tidak seperti kalian yang tega ingin membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri!" sahut si pelayan tak kalah sengit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa keluar rumah itu, mencari taxi, mengantar si bungsu kerumah sakit sebelum anak itu kehilangan nyawanya.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma Shim. Anak-anak yang berada ditangga itu tetap beridiri kaku. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk.. Bagaimana jika anak itu benar- benar mati? kenapa eomma mereka begitu tega?. Donghae sedari yang sedari tadi menangis belum bisa menghentikkan tangisannya.

"Kalian puas ?" Donghae berteriak kepada seluruh orang yang berada dirumah itu.

"Kim Donghae, perhatikan sopan santunmu !" ucap appanya dingin.

"Eomma.. kau puas ? bagaimana kalau kyuhyun benar-benar mati ? Apa setelah ia mati kau banar-benar akan bahagia ?" ucapnya lirih sembari memandang Nyonya kim yang masih terduduk dilantai yang berlumuran darah kyuhyun. Nyonya kim diam, pandangannya kosong. Namun tiba-tiba yeoja itu bangkit menuju kamarnya dengan gontai.

"Appa.. " kini pandangannya beralih ke appanya. "apakah begitu penting kalau kyuhyun bukan anak kandungmu ? bagaimana jika aku yang berada diposisi Kyuhyun ? apakah kau akan memperlakukanku seperti itu juga ?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya hampir habis karena sedari tadi menangis.

"Tentu saja" singkat appanya lalu pergi.

Pertahanan Donghae runtuh sudah, ia jatuh terduduk lemas dilantai sembari menangis terisak isak.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. hyung mianhae, mianhae kyu-ah, hyung mohon jangan mati, mianhae..mianhae, hyung mianhae.. hiks..hiks." Ketiga saudaranya yang lain hanya menatapnya sendu, akhirnya si tertua mendekati donghae.

"Donghae-ah kembalilah kekamarmu, ini sudah malam. Lanjutkan tidurmu hae-ya." Ucap Jungsoo lembut.

"TIdur ?" tanyanya meremehkan. "Ada apa dengan kalian ?" Donghae berteriak.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur Hyung ? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah melihat dongsaengku sendiri dibunuh hyung ?" suaranya memelan.

"Hyung, Bummie... " ucapnya memandang Jungsoo lalu beralih ke yesung dan terakhir memandang lirih adiknya kibum. "Apakah kalian tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun ? kita memang membencinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau anak itu mati ? Kenyataannya .. dia adalah dongsaeng kita hyuung.." ucapnya serak.

"Itu lebih baik, bukankah dengan ia mati keluarga kita tidak akan seperti ini lagi Hae hyung ?"

"Bummiee…"

.

.

.

"Kyunie-ah, kenapa disini ? sekarang kau tidur ne ? kyunie harus banyak-banyak istirahat, kyunie kan belum sembuh benar."

Si bocah kecil yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya seminggu yang lalu itu menggelengkan kepalanya imut, kini ia tengah duduk dikursi kayu dan berada didapur memperhatikan Ahjumma Shim memasak, ia bersikeras ingin selalu didekat yeoja paruh baya yang setia menemaninya selama seminggu dirumah sakit.. ah.. lebih tepatnya empat hari karena memang ia tak sadarkan selama tiga hari saat pertama kali dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Anni, kyunie gak mau tidur, kyuniee mau celalu cama ahjumma." Ucapnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Seorang bocah lain berusia 11 tahun memperhatikan mereka dibalik dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang tengah rumah megah itu, senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Akhirnya adiknya, ya adik kandungnya masih hidup, anak itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum seakan kejadian mengerikkan seminggu yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

Baru ia akan berbalik menuju kamarnya, sepatu high hills mengkilap eommanya sudah menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hae-ya ?" Tanya wanita itu, mata indahnya yang tertutupi make up tebal mengalihkan pandangan ke objek yang sedari tadi dilihat Donghae.

"Eoh.. anak itu masih hidup." eommanya bergumam datar.

"Eomma tak bisakah kau biarkan ia hidup tenang ? kalau kau membencinya, kau cukup mengacuhkannya seperti yang kulakukan, jangan buat dia menderita lagi. tidakkah cukup kejadian kemarin ?" Donghae bertanya sendu.

"Anni.. kau tidak mengerti apa-apa Hae, keberadaan anak itu penyebab segalanya. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak boleh bahagia Hae.. tidak akan bisa Hae !" seru sang eomma

"Eomma.. demi Tuhan dia anak kandungmu !" Donghae berteriak mengingatkan sang eomma.

Teriakan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma Shim terkejut. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika. Eomma.. ya eommanya, ia sangat takut melihat sang eomma yang berjalan dengan Donghae mengekorinya kini menuju kearah dirinya dan sang pelayan. Kini tubuhnya gemetaran, sebelum mamasuki rumah ini ia sudah menekadkan hatinya untuk melupakkan kejadian itu lalu bersikap normal mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya setiap detik. Namun entah kenapa tubuh dan pikirannya kini tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Ia takut, melihat wajah eommanya ia kembali teringat peristiwa mengerikan seminggu lalu. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Ahjumma Shim.

"Bibi, kita perlu bicara bukan ?" Nyonya Kim berucap sambil menyeringai

"Kyunie-ah kembali kekamarmu ne ? istirahatlah" Ahjumma Shim berbisik lembut. Akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan itu, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kata terakhir yang bisa ia dengar dari satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya. Kaki kecilnya berajalan perlahan melewati sang eomma dan hyungnya sembari menundukkan kepala menuju kamarnya.

Ia sampai dikamarnya, sebuah kamar yang lebih pantas disebut gudang untuk ukuran rumah megah keluarga Kim. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur keras itu, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis berwarna baby blue yang kini memudar karena tak pernah diganti. Ia benar benar istirahat. Benar sekali bahwa tubuhnya memang belum sembuh benar, kepalanya masih berdenyut dan terasa benar benar sakit, seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa ngilu.

Ia masih tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui sang Ahjumma telah berada dikamarnya, mencium keningnya untuk terakhir kali. "Mianhae kyunie-ah mianhae." ucap Ahjumma Shim pelan lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu, ia menepati ucapanya seminggu lalu. Ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah megah keluarga Kim sekarang. Meninggalkan si bocah kecil menyedihkan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar di salah satu ruangan di rumah megah keluarga Kim.

"Appa" seru seorang anak remaja berusia 15 tahun yang tadi membuka pintu ruang kerja Tuan Kim dengan kasar. Kini ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kerja appanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kim Jungsoo perhatikan sopan santunmu..!"

"Appa…"

"Appa !"Jungsoo berdiri tepat dihadapan sang ayah yang sedari tadi duduk dimeja kerja dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas diatas meja itu.

"Appa, apa ini ?" tak memperdulikan hardikan ayahnya remaja tanggung itu melempar kasar koran yang dipegangnya tepat diatas meja sang ayah.

"_Anak bungsu pemilik Kim Furniture Company meninggal karena kecelakaan saat terjatuh dari tangga rumah"_

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca jungsoo-ya ?"

**TBC **

**(I need more 45 comments to publish next chapter.**)

Maaf banyak typo.

**PS** : Chapter ini masih menceritakan kyu semasa kecil. Chapter depan udah kisah kyu yang udah besar (10 tahun kemudian). Konfliknya bakal kerasa dichapter2 setelahnya. Tenang.. kyu masih bakalan lamaa menderitanya. Chapter depan mungkin ga secepat ini karena saya harus UTS beberapa hari duluu. ^_^

Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 2. Apakah ini termasuk kilat? Saya berharap begitu. **I need more 45 comments to publish next chapter.**

Jujur saya bingung, apakah saya akan melanjutkan publish disini atau gimana ya? Soalnya saya liat viewrs nya ada 200 an di prolog dan 400 an di chapter 1 kemarin, tapi kok yang review gak sampai 20 yah. Apakah ff ini sebegitu tidak menariknya untuk diberi komentar? Atau gak tertarik lagi dengan ff suju ? entahlah, Saya minder jadinya.

_**Sider please, give me a comment walaupun Cuma 1 kata.. itu berarti banget loh, bisa bikin saya semangat nulis.**_

Yang minta ff ini dipanjangin. Waduh gimana ya, saya gak sanggup kalo lebih dari 2000 words soalnya saya udah punya target cerita sendiri perchapternya.. maaf ya.. Tapi semoga chingu-chingu semua ga bosan baca ff ini.

**To my beloved reader, **thanks a lot for your comment. Makasih banyak udah semangatin saya dengan komen kalian. O ya kalo komen panggil saya chingu atau eonni aja(seandainya aku lebih tua) ya, karena merasa belum pantas aja dipanggil author. Tetap review perchapternya yaaaa.. Love you all. **Jangan bosan sama ff ini okey?.**

_**Balasan review :**_

**chairun **: iya ada ni ff suju baru. Dibaca ya. Semangaat. thanks dah review

**sfsclouds **:kamu selalu pertama dan semangat komen y, thanks. iya kasiaan, semuanya jahat ya.. dan yup itu donghae.. panggil eonni aja deh kalo gitu.. ni udah lanjuut.. semangat.. Thanks dah review

**cuttiekyu **: jangan nangis.. chapter2 selanjutnya lebih kesiksa dia. thanks dah review.

**mariana2424 **: makasih. Kurang panjang ya? Maaf ya gak bisa panjang2. Waduh jangan nangis.. thanks dah review.

**gyu1315** : ini udah cepat gak ? thanks dah review.

**hyunsparkyu **: kurang greget kalo gak panjang? Aduh maaf ya gk bisa panjang2. Tapi tetap dibaca dan review y… thanks dah review.

**turtle407 **: ada.. aduh jangan nangis chingu. Ni dah lanjut sayang… thanks dah review.

**kyunaa **: ini udah lanjut sayang. Ayo dibaca ch 1 dan 2 nya. thanks dah review sampe 2 kali.

: iya kasian. ini udah lanjut sayang.. thanks dah review

**PL150191 **: ini sadis banget ya? Aduh maaf y.. thanks dah review

**Kyna r'n** : ni udah lanjut moga gak penasaran lagi. thanks dah review.

**Re Hyun Lyn** : ya gpp chingu. Aku juga suka ff brothership. Ni udah lanjut cepat kan? Thanks dah review.

**dhedingdong95** : semangaat banget ni karena kamu. Ya bakal kubuat menderita deh. Ni udah update kilat kn? thanks dah review.

**onchakyu** : iya cuma donghae, thanks dah review

**lumpiaKimchi** : ia babykyu bakal menderita ni. Thanks dah review

**Guest** : ok deh, suka fanfic ku? Makasih… laf u too. Thanks dah review

Last .. ditunggu review untuk chapter ini. Love You all**. Maaf kalo ada yang ketinggal ato salah tulis.**

Jiyeoon

13 April 2014.

Oke bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Sebelumnya**

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar di salah satu ruangan di rumah megah keluarga Kim.

"Appa" seru seorang anak remaja berusia 15 tahun yang tadi membuka pintu ruang kerja Tuan Kim dengan kasar. Kini ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kerja appanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kim Jungsoo perhatikan sopan santunmu..!"

"Appa…"

"Appa !"Jungsoo berdiri tepat dihadapan sang ayah yang sedari tadi duduk dimeja kerja dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas diatas meja itu.

"Appa, apa ini ?" tak memperdulikan hardikan ayahnya remaja tanggung itu melempar kasar koran yang dipegangnya tepat diatas meja sang ayah

_"Anak bungsu pemilik Kim Furniture Company meninggal karena kecelakaan saat terjatuh dari tangga rumah"_

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca jungsoo-ya ?"

.

.

**Selanjutnya**

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca jungsoo-ya ?" Tuan Kim akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak sulungnya.

"Appa.. demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan ? anak itu masih hidup appa, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jungsoo lirih.

"Apa bedanya ia hidup atau tidak? Aku tak pernah merasa mempunyai anak bernama Kyuhyun itu"

"Appa kenapa harus seperti ini" Jungsoo memandang sendu ayahya.

"Aku baru terfikirkan hal ini, kenapa aku tak melakukannya dari dulu." Tuan Kim kembali memasang ekspresi angkuhnya.

"Appa, tidakkah kau merasa keterlaluan? Apakah kejadian kemarin tidak cukup?" Jungsoo bergumam lirih.

"Kenapa kau begitu gusar jungsoo-ah?"

"appa kenyataannya dia anakmu, dia adikku !" jungsoo berteriak mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Ia bukan anakku dan bukan adikmu. Kau hanya punya 3 adik. Masih untung ia masih kuijinkan menggunakan marga Kim dan tinggal disini. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa, karena ia sudah kuhapus dalam silsilah keluarga Kim karena alasan meninggal. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu, ini sudah malam." seusai mengucapkan itu, Tuan Kim langsung pergi meninggalkan jungsoo yang menatap punggung ayahnya sendu .

"Appa.."

" Mianhae Kyu-ah, hyung mianhae"

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian…**

"Sonsaengnim, hah.. bisakah kau buka pintunya ? aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya hah" seorang namja tampan berusia 15 tahun, bertubuh kurus serta berkulit putih pucat dengan nafas terengah-engah tampak tengah memohon kepada seorang guru piket karena terlambat datang kesekolah, tampak peluh menghiasi wajahnya meski saat itu sedang musim dingin.

"Ckk, Kim Kyuhyun-ssi, kau itu murid beasiswa, kenapa kau suka sekali datang terlambat hah? Kali ini kau terlambat 15 menit, aku sudah tidak bisa mentolerir !" tegas sang guru.

"Sonsaengnim.. aku mohon, aku sudah berlari menuju kesekolah, tapi aku tetap terlambat, aku janji besok aku akan berlari lebih cepat" masih dengan nafas terengah-engah ia kembali memohon, tampak uap keluar dari mulutnya saat berbicara, serangamnya basah karena keringat walaupun cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya.

"Aish baiklah, ini untuk terakhir kalinya." Guru piket itu akhirnya membukakan pintu.

"Khamsahamnida" dengan tergesa-gesa anak itu berjalan masuk kesekolahnya setelah membungkukkan badannya ke guru piket.

"Ck.. dasar tidak tau diri. Sudah untung sekolah disini tanpa bayar masih saja suka terlambat, apa dia semiskin itu sampai tak bisa naik bus? Benar-benar merepotkan." Sang guru menggerutu dengan suara yang tidak pelan. Kyuhyun, nama namja terlambat itu. Ia mendengarnya sangat jelas, sepagi ini entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat cemoohan atau hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, seolah menulikan telinganya ia terus berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kelasnya.

.

.

CKLEK

BYURR..

"Seon.." kalimatnya terputus saat membuka pintu kelasnya, berniat meminta maaf kepada gurunya karena terlambat, tapi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah siswa-siswi yang tengah menyeringai menatapnya. Sekujur tubunya kini basah karena terkena jebakan air bekas pel yang dipasang di atas pintu kelasnya.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ssi, mianhae.. kami mengira hari ini ulang tahun mu, aish rupanya kami salah" sesal seorang siswa dengan wajahnya yang memuakkan. Seluruh murid dikelas itu tampak tertawa puas, sekali lagi berhasil membully namja yang memang selalu dikucilkan itu.

Masih sedikit shock, kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, dengan tenang ia memandang datar siswa-siswi lain yang tengah menertawainya, tidak hanya siswa-siswi dikelasnya, tatapi sekarang sudah muncul para haksaeng dari kelas lain karena mendengar kehebohan tadi, mereka juga mulai menertawakannya serta tak lupa melontarkan sindiran-sindiran memuakkan yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali kyuhyun dengar selama hidupnya. Para guru sedang rapat, itu sebabnya mereka bebas berkeliaran di jam pelajaran.

"Eoh, mianhae ne Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi tidak apa-apa kan? Untuk pembantu sepertimu sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa dengan air pel menjijikkan ini kan?"

Kyuhyun, remaja 15 tahun yang seharusnya masih duduk dikelas 3 SMP, namun karena kecerdasannya yang diluar batas, ia berhasil lulus program beasiswa akselerasi sehingga ia bisa duduk dikelas 1 SMA sekarang, sekaligus mengantarkannya ke sekolah elite Pareun High School. Entah mungkin karena alasan itu atau apa, kini ia menjadi bahan bullying disekolah elite itu, ah.. sebenarnya ia memang sudah sering mengalami bullying bahkan sejak sekolah dasar. Itulah penyebab ia tampak tenang dan biasa saja sekarang.

"Ne, sepertinya kalian memang salah, ulang tahunku masih beberapa hari lagi. Benar, aku memang terbiasa dengan air pel. " dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun ia kembali menulikan telinganya dari sindiran-sindiran haksaeng yang menatapnya jijik. Dalam perjalanan, tatapan matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan tajam seorang namja dingin yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar. Kyuhyun sangat mengenali pemilik tatapan tajam itu, entah kerena takut atau apa ia menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari gedung sekolah, sedikit menyesal karena ia lupa membawa seragam cadangan.

**Busan**

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya changmin-ah ?" seorang namja tampan berusia 23 tahun memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa babyblue.

"Ne, aku sedang menyiapkannya sekarang hyung...hah, ternyata barangku banyak juga sepertinya aku perlu satu ransel besar hyung, koper ini tak cukup" ucap si namja childish bernama shim changmin sambil menampakkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"ck..nanti aku belikan, eoh.. jangan tersenyum seperti itu min, nanti bibirmu robek"

"yak, hyung.. mana ada istilah bibir sobek karena tersenyum, kau itu merusak moodku hyung. Keluar sana." Sahut si namja childish sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang entah kenapa tidak terkesan imut sama sekali.

"ckk.. kau tidak pantas menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu min-ah"

"Berisik kau hyung" pemuda childish mendengus kesal sembari melempar bantal kerarah namja tampan yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Eoh.. kau sudah memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah dimana min-ah ?" sang kakak yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu mengalihkan pembicaraan enggan melanjutkan pertengkaran kecil dengan si adik.

Shim Changmin, namja 15 tahun berkat IQ diatas 150 ia berhasil mengikuti program akselerasi ketika berada ditingkat akhir SMP dan kini tengah berada dikelas 1 SMA. Sang Hyung yang bernama Choi Siwon berusia 23 tahun kini menjadi dokter muda diusia yang baru menginjak 23 tahun, akan menetap di Seoul karena mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di Seoul Internasional Hospital, salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Oleh karena itu kedua kakak-beradik itu kini tengah menyiapkan kepindahan mereka ke Seoul.

"Pareun High School" ucap Changmin singkat sambil kembali memulai kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"SMA Pareun ?" sang kakak memastikan.

"Ne" Singkat Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, emm.. begini, sebenarnya di Seoul banyak sekali pilihan sekolah unggulan dan berkualitas selain SMA Pareun." Ucap Siwon hati=hati.

"Wae? Hyung tenang saja, setelah sampai Seoul aku akan mengurus beasiswa prestasi, kau lupa kalau adikmu ini cerdas hah ?" Changmin mulai membanggakan kecerdasannya.

"Aish, bukan masalah uang min-ah, kau tidak perlu mengurus beasiswa, Appa masih bisa menyekolahkanmu dengan normal tanpa perlu repot-repot seperti itu." Sahut sang hyung kesal.

"lalu apa masalahnya hyung?" sahut Changmin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, malas.

"Kau tau, SMA Pareun itu terkenal dengan beberapa siswa-siswi anak konglomerat, beberapa kali terjadi bullying disana untuk beberapa siswa yang menurut mereka tidak sebanding, pergaulan para siswa disana juga terkenal bebas. Hyung hanya takut kau tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri Min." Siwon menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Eoh.. aku sudah tau Hyung, kau tenang saja, aku yakin aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dan tidak ikut pergaulan macam-macam seperti itu Hyung." Si adik berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aish kenapa kau bersikeras sekolah disana min..? terserahmu sajalah. Padahal di Seoul banyak sekali pilihan sekolah favorite yang tidak kalah bagus." Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Karena.. karena.. aku ingin melindungi apa yang sudah eomma tinggalkan Hyung.." Changmin berujar lirih.

"melinfungi yang sudah eomma tinggalkan ? Maksudmu ?" Tanya SIwon bingung

"Kau melupakannya yah ?" Sahut Changmin pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Melupakan apa maksudmu?" ucap Siwon semakin bingung.

"ah, benar kata appa kalau ternyata kau itu bodoh hyung, kenapa bisa kau lulus dari fakultas kedokteran dengan otak pas-pasan seperti itu hyung ?" kalimat mengejek itu keluar dari mulut sang adik.

Ini lah keahlian lain dari seorang Shim Changmin yang entah mengapa enggan mengganti marga sang ibu didepan namanya, selain otaknya yang cerdas dan tingkahnya yang childish, Shim Changmin juga terkenal dengan tingkah jahil dan perkataannya yang tajam tanpa mengenal lawan bicaranya, walaupun itu hyungnya sendiri. Hyung tiri yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya.

Semenjak appanya meninggal, eommanya menikah lagi dengan namja paruh baya yang cukup kaya didaerah busan, duda beranak satu, ayah Siwon. Dua tahun yang lalu eommanya meninggal karena penyakit yang selama 5 tahun terakhir menggerogoti tubuhnya, sang ayah tiri akhirnya memilih untuk menetap di Jepang, menenangkan diri sekaligus membuka cabang perusahaan barunya di Tokyo. Hingga kini ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang hyung.

"Kau bicara apa sih Min ? memang aku melupakan apa ? aish sudahlah, lama-lama disini akan membuat kepalaku meledak. Eoh, kau tak lupa menyiapkan berkas sekolahmu kan min? sore ini kita berangkat, awas sampai batal hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau itu terjadi" Siwon menggerutu tak jelas sembari keluar dari kamar sang adik.

"aish, dasar banyak bicara. Sebenarnya yang harus dikhawatirkan itu dia, bukankah dia pelupa. Ckk" Shim Changmin berbicara sendiri lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memindahkan barang-barang kekoper yang sempat tetunda karena pertengkaran kecil dengan sang Hyung.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, mengingat sesuatu. "Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahmu sebenarnya..? apa hidupmu sekarang masih seperti dulu, seperti yang eomma ceritakan padaku ?" Lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida… Saengil Chukkahamnida… Saengil Chukkahamnida… Saranghaneun Kim Kibum, Saengil Chukkahamnida… yee"

Ruang utama rumah megah keluarga Kim tampak sangat ramai, hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun Kim Kibum yang ke 17 tahun. Malam ini ulang tahun Kibum dirayakan dengan sangat meriah. Seluruh teman-teman terdekatnya dan rekan bisnis ayahnya tampak memenuhi ruang tengah megah keluarga Kim, tempat berlangsungnya pesta ulang tahun meriah Kim Kibum. Eomma, Ketiga kakaknya, bahkan sang appa yang sudah hampir setahun tak pernah pulangpun terlihat berdiri disamping Kibum.

Yah, sudah bertahun-tahun hubungan nyonya Kim dan sang president Kim's furniture company tidak pernah berubah, tetap dingin dan hanya sekedar status, kini tuan Kim selalu menetap diluar negeri dan hanya pulang kerumah pada hari-hari tertentu saja salah satunya hari ulang tahun Kibum, selebihnya ia habiskan diluar negeri.

"Selamat Ulang tahun uri bummie…" ucap Donghae girang.

"Happy birthday bum-ah, dongsaeng hyung yang paling tampan dan pintar" Yesung berucap girang sembari melirik Donghae yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kibum-ah" Nyonya Kim dan Jungsoo mengucapkan selamat secara bersamaan sembari memberikan senyum yang tulus.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Kibum" Tuan Kim tersenyum tipis namun sangat hangat dimata Kibum.

"Terimakasih para hadirin, teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menghadiri pesta ini, terimakasih eomma dan hyungdeul yang sudah repot-repot menyiapkan pesta ini untukku, dan.. emm terimakasih appa sudah menyempatkan waktumu, kau pasti sangat sibuk" Kibum tersenyum tulus, tampak sekali raut kegembiraan di wajah tampannya.

"Nah, sekarang tiup lilinya" pinta sang eomma.

Kibum meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue tart itu hingga padam. Disambut dengan tepuk-tangan meriah dari para tamu. Setelah itu Kibum memotong kue ulang tahunnya dan menyuapkannya ke eomma, appa dan hyeungdulnya. Ayahnya mencium kening Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seluruh keluarga itu dari luar tampak seperti keluarga sempurna yang sangat harmonis.

Seluruh keluarga ? Jika memang seluruh anggota keluarga, lalu siapa pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan ?. Sementara pesta meriah itu tengah berlangsung, di tepi kolam renang seorang anak laki-laki lain berusia 15 tahun dengan wajah sendunya diam-diam mengintip dibalik jendela. Walaupun terdapat tirai yang membatasi penglihatan pemuda itu, namun ia masih tetap bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas meriahnya pesta ulang tahun tersebut. Seulas senyum tampak menghiasi wajahnya, tampak sedikit memaksakan. Namun senyum itu menunjukkan bahwa ia juga ikut bahagia akan berlangsungnya pesta meriah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kibum Hyung… Aboji, lama sekali tak melihatmu" Gumamnya lirih.

"Aboji, 3 hari lagi aku juga berulang tahun, tidakkah kau ingin mengecup keningku juga?" tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri, sangat pelan dan hanya ia yang bisa dengar.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini ?"

**TBC**

**(I need more 100 comments to publish next chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS : **

Saya kembali dengan chapter 3, **_apakah ada yang bosan dengan ff ini_**? Jika iya, katakan saja. Sesuai tulisan diatas 'I **need more 100 comments to publish next chapter'**.. apakah terlalu berlebihan? Semoga tidak, melihat jumlah viewrs yang sampai 1600 an.

Chapter 4 dan 5 sudah selesai nih, kalau responnya lebih dari target bakal saya update cepat kayak chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin deh.

Masih pendek? Ini udah lebih 2000 word loh, maaf kalo pendek dan alurnya terkesan lama, karena itu memang cara penulisan saya, saya juga suka pake alur maju-mundur kaya di chap 1 dan 2 kemarin, maaf kalo gak sesuai selera?.

Maaf, ya lamaa sekali publishnya karena saya UTS, dan maaf lagi-lagi pendek kan saya sudah bilang saya udah punya target cerita sendiri perchapternya. Aduh saya jadi gak enak, udah lama..pendek lagi. maaf ya….

**To siders**, terimakasih sudah membaca ff saya, but I need your comment although it just one word, because it can make me fight to write this story.

**To My Beloved Reader :**

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca, review, memfavorite kan ataupun memfollow ff ini. **Oh ya**, kalau review panggil saya chingu, jiyeoon, eonni atau kakak(seandainya saya lebih tua, I'm 95 line) aja ya, karena saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil author. Pertama kali bikin ini saya gak nyangka bakalan dapat respon sebaik ini. Baca komen kalian buat saya jadi terharu, saya usahain bakal lanjut publish disini sampai tamat. Love you all :D. Tetap ikutin fic ini, jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan review ya. Maaf kemarin reviewnya banyak yang gak saya balas karena baru masuk.

Yakali… jika ada yang mau tanya-tanya atau kenalan bisa lewat PM ^_^.

**Balasan Review :**

**Rini11888 **: kasian ya… Fighting, thanks dah review.

**hyoo-jin08 **: jangan buat kyu menderita banget? Gak janji ya… death chara? Ntar liat aja. thanks dah review.

**ameliachan**,ch 2 : thanks dah review, sayaang…

**Vita1504**, ch 2 : ya.. bakalan saya update cepat, asalkan kamu juga rajin review y.. ^_^ thanks dah review.

**sfsclouds **: begitulah, saya udah buat jalan cerita yg kyu semenyedihkan itu sayang.. donghae kan emang aslinya peduli banget ke semua orang.. thanks dah review.

**Syuku**, ch 2 : oke deh.. thanks dah review.

**renthuchieamah** : maaf gak bisa panjang-panjang… thanks dah review.

**Guest** : yups anda benar sekali.. thanks dah review.

**turtle407 **: ya kyunya gak bisa dibawa, kalo dibawa berarti ff ini gak angst lagi . ^_^ thanks dah review.

**Guest, **ch 2: ya sama-sama, ff sj emang udah jarang khususnya brothership.. thanks dah review.

**Cho nurul, **ch 2: ni udah lanjut. thanks dah review.

**SujuELF, **ch 2 : emang kejaam banget emaknya. pindah haluan ? entahlah.. oke, ayo ramaikan lagi ff sj, semangat… thanks dah review.

**Meotmeot**, ch 2 : jangan nangis, pertanyaan tntg changmin dan siwon udh terjawab kn ?

**Tya andriani, **ch 2 : chingu seneng banget kyu menderita.. kkk, thanks dah review.

**Aweelfkyu13**, ch 2 : nah suka banget chingu kyu disiksa, kkk… thanks dah review.

**Heyoyo** : ni dah lanjut,, thanks dah review.

**Erka, **ch 2: bikin tegang ? wow saya gak nyangka ff saya bikin tegang.. thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu : **maaf ya buat chingu nangis lagi, kan emang genrenya angst.. chingu udh kebal sama siders? Wah hebat… oke deh aku bawa happy aja.

**Hyunsparkyu **: jangan dibayangin, bikin ngeri kan? Ni dah next.. emang aku gak bisa panjang2. thanks dah review.

**Gyu1315 **: replay chingu udah bikin targetnya pecah.. yeyyy. thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn **: makasih bilang ff saya keren banget.. jadi malu.. thanks dah review.

**ayumKim **: nah ada lagi yang suka kyu disiksa..bwahaha. thanks dah revi**ew.**

**Gnagyu **: yaaa.. udah lanjut ni.. thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel **: hai salam kenal juga, gpp..jangan nangis… thanks dah review.

**Guest **: suka ceritanya? Makasih.. thanks dah review.

**Etik **: wow senyesek itu kah? Ya ni dah dipublish.. thanks dah review.

**Me** : gak lah jadi anak jalanan gak elite banget.. thanks dah review.

**Kyunaa : ** luv you too.. ya samah samah.. maksud jungsoo lempar Koran udah kejawab dichap ini kan? thanks dah review.

**Gofeikyu14 **: aduh saya buat anak orang nangis lagi.. makasih ff nya di bilang keren.. ya diusahain chapter selanjutnya cepat, asalkan chingu juga rutin review.. thanks dah review.

**Guest **: daebak? Makashi ^_^. thanks dah review.

**Chokyu **: hae sayang sama kyu? Emmm.. ? .. thanks dah review.

**Kyu27 **: makasih chingu, komen kamu salah satu komen yang paling bikin aku semangat dan gak minder lagi buat post disini..ini beneran ff pertama, karena saya juga baru mendalami dunia ff setahun belakangan ini, padahal udah jadi elf lama banget. thanks dah review.

**Haengbok hamkke **: jangan dibayangkan..cukup kyu yang merasakan..bwahaha.. maaf ya ini lama.. thanks dah review.

**Miyuki : **makasih…^_^ aduh aku gak nyangka bakal banyak yang suka. thanks dah review.

**Mantan sider **: syukur chingu udh jadi mantan sider ^_^, ntar liat aja ya kelanjutan cerita ini gimana.. thanks dah review.

**SujuELF**: harus? Oke sip, selama kamu juga harus rajin review.. oke? Iya sih chingu, tapi kan tetap aja kaya ngerasa kurang dihargai gituu, padahal waktu saya jadi reader, saya rutin review di ff yg saya baca, oke saya bawa happy aja deh yang gituan.. makasih pengertiannya, makasih semangatnya… thanks dah review.

**Meotmoet** : chingu banjir tangis? Maaf y.. trimakasih doanya.. thanks dah review.

**AnG** : iya gpp, ni udah lanjut.. thanks dah review.

**Poppokyu **: nah kasian tapi suka kan? Bwahaha, trimakasih semangatnya.. thanks dah review.

**Gyugyugyu **: Cuma donghae? Ntar liat dehh… thanks dah review.

**Erka : **ni kyu udah kubuat gede, kasian juga kecil udh disiksa… thanks dah review.

**Fuwaliyaah **: rasa penasarannya udah terjawan di chap ini kan? Iya saya tega emang, kan genre nya angst ya harus tega dong ^_^..thanks dah review.

**Onchakyu **: hati nya entah terbuat dari apa dehh… ya sepertinya kyu akan seperti itu.. thanks dah review.

**Chocosnow **: wah chingu senang sama ff aku? Makasihhh.. thanks dah review.

**Guest **: makasih chingu, tapi gak segitunya ah, masih banyak ff yang lebih bagus angst nya dibanding ff saya… thanks dah review.

**Tzzh **: hello.. jangan dibayangin kalo gak sanggup, kurangi porsi nyiksa kyu? Emm… thanks dah review.

: sampe nangis ya? Maaf ya.. thanks dah review.

**Chairun :** nah kan suka cerita kaya gini… kkkk, thanks dah review.

**DhillaBil Laff You **: makasih banget chingu, komen kamu dan yang lain yang bikin saya semangat ni… ya ntar liat aja ya kelanjutan ff nya.. thanks dah review.

**Dyayudya **: makasihh.. iya diusahain lanjut disini selama yang respon seperti ini terus.. fighting.. iya panggil kakak aja gpp.. thanks dah review.

**Gyurievil, **ch 1, ch 2, ch 3 : balasannya di jadikan satu gpp kan? Thanks banget chingu dah komen dari chap 1 sampe 3.. ni udah lanjut sayang….thanks dah review.

.

Adakah yang tertinggal? Maaf jika ada.. Untuk chingu semua, sekali lagi terimakasih dan tetap trus ikutin ff ini sampe tamat serta jangan lupa juga dikomen tiap chapternya biar saya semangat buat publish oke, hah tangan saya udah pegal..

**Jiyeoon, 19 April 2014**

**Ok, bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Sebelumnya**

Kibum meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue tart itu hingga padam. Disambut dengan tepuk-tangan meriah dari para tamu. Setelah itu Kibum memotong kue ulang tahunnya dan menyuapkan kue itu masing-masing ke eomma, appa dan hyeungdulnya. Ayahnya mencium kepala Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seluruh keluarga itu dari luar tampak seperti keluarga sempurna yang sangat harmonis.

Seluruh keluarga ? Jika memang seluruh anggota keluarga, lalu siapa pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan ?. Sementara pesta meriah itu tengah berlangsung, di tepi kolam renang seorang anak laki-laki lain berusia 15 tahun dengan wajah sendunya diam-diam mengintip dibalik jendela. Walaupun terdapat tirai yang membatasi penglihatan pemuda itu, namun ia masih tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas meriahnya pesta ulang tahun tersebut. Seulas senyum tipis tampak menghiasi wajahnya, tampak sedikit memaksakan. Namun senyum itu menunjukkan bahwa ia juga ikut bahagia akan berlangsungnya pesta meriah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kibum Hyung… Aboji, lama sekali tak melihatmu." ucapnya lirih, sangat pelan.

"Aboji, 3 hari lagi aku juga berulang tahun, tidakkah kau ingin mengecup keningku juga?" tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri, sangat pelan dan hanya ia yang bisa dengar.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini ?"

**.**

**.**

**Selanjutnya**

"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini ?" Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Pelan, namun tetap membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Eoh Lee ahjumma, kau mengagetkanku"

"Mianhae, Tuan Muda. Anda sedang apa? Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Anda pasti lelah karena tadi nyonya menyuruh anda membantu kami menyiapkan ulang tahun Tuan Muda Kibum" ucap Lee Ahjumma, manager rumah tangga di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kaget, aku mau berangkat sekarang." Kyuhyun berucap datar sembari merapatkan mantelnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang.

"Tuan Muda.. anda sudah makan malam?" Tanya Lee Ahjumma menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak lapar" Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, apa anda akan bekerja lagi ? berhentilah Tuan Muda, jangan memaksakan tubuh anda." Ucapan ahjumma Lee tak dihiraukan kyuhyun, kyuhyun tetap berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku mantelnya, tanda bahwa ia kedinginan.

"Tuan Muda, Ahjumma mohon berhentilah bekerja seperti ini.. kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan tidak tidur lebih dari 3 jam nak. Kalau masalah uang Ahjumma masih bisa membiayai keperluanmu. Jangan khawatir" lirih Ahjumma Lee Khawatir.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa membalikkan badannya ia berkata tajam "Kau ingin berakhir seperti Shim Ahjumma ?..Membunuh diriku sendiri? Mungkin itu yang terbaik " ia meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun berhenti kembali dan berbalik menatap Ahjumma Lee "Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan Muda, drajatku dirumah ini sama denganmu ahjumma, bahkan mungkin lebih rendah" Kyuhyun berlalu pergi.

Ahjumma Lee memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan sendu, semenjak Ahjumma Shim meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim, Tuan Muda bungsunya itu memang berubah, ia tak seceria dulu, Kyuhyun jarang sekali tersenyum, selebihnya ia banyak diam. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Tapi ia mengerti, Memang seharusnya seperti itu bukan?

Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum disaat keluargamu menyiksamu dan tak menganggapmu ada? Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum disaat orang-orang diluar sana mengira kau pembantu dirumah keluargamu sendiri dan nyatanya kau memang diperlakukan seperti pembantu? Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum jika kau tak pernah punya teman dan dibully setiap hari?

Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum saat ibumu memanggilmu anak pembawa sial, ayahmu tak pernah mau memangil namamu dan tak pernah memandang wajahmu, serta saudaramu selalu mengacuhkanmu? Bagaimana mau tersenyum saat masa kecilmu kau habiskan untuk bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhanmu? Bagaimana mau tersenyum saat kau selalu direndahkan semua orang? Dan bagaimana bisa tersenyum saat tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri disisimu? Untuk menangis pun Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar terlalu lelah.

"Tuhan.. apakah kau benar-benar adil? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengirimkan sekali saja kebahagian untuk Kyuhyun?" Batin ahjumma Lee sembari manangis.

"Kasihan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, padahal ia juga anak dikeluarga ini. Tapi kenapa Tuan dan Nyonya besar membencinya?" Tanya seorang pelayan lain yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Lee Ahjumma.

"Im Yoona, jaga bicaramu. Kau mau dipecat ?"

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tega setiap kali melihat tuan muda Kyuhyun diperlakukan tidak adil dirumahnya sendiri." Ucap Yoona yang sudah meneteskan air matanya. "Apa ahjumma tau penyebab keluarga ini membencinya ? aku penasaran, apa sebenarnya salah tuan muda Kyuhyun sampai ia diperlakukan seperti ini." lanjut Yoona penasaran.

"Sangat mengerikan untuk menceritakannya Yoona-ah, Tuan muda Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengetahuinya. Kau tak perlu tau.. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

.

.

.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah datang" seru seorang pria paruh baya ketika melihat kyuhyun memasuki mini marketnya.

"Ne, Tuan." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kasir.

"Aku titip toko ne, aku sudah mengantuk sekali, jangan lupa bereskan beberapa rak barang-barang ne? sampai jumpa kyuhyun-ah"

Seperginya pemilik toko, Kyuhyun segera memulai pekerjaannya. menjaga toko minimarket 24 jam, mulai dari pukul 8 malam sampai dini hari ia bekerja di minimarket tersebut. Pemilik toko minimarket yang sudah 3 tahun dijadikan Kyuhyun tempat bekerja, satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengahargai dan memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik diantara orang-orang diluar sana.

.

.

Dinginnya udara kota seuol yang mencapai 3 drajat celcius tak menghentikkan ayuhan kaki seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda lipat, matahari bahkan belum menunjukkan sinrnya. Pemuda itu sesekali berhenti dan meletakkan susu beserta koran dibeberapa rumah dikomplek elite gangnam, mulut dan hidungnya sedari tadi mengeluarkan uap dingin, namun anehnya ia tetap berkeringat dicuaca seperti itu. Udara dingin itu benar-benar menusuk tulangnya. Serasa ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat ia mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Ya, sepulang sekolah biasanya Kyuhyun akan pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih dan masih banyak lagi. Kemana para mermaid yang dibayar mahal oleh nyonya Kim? Mereka ada, hanya saja Nyonya Kim tak pernah ingin melihat Kyuhyun tenang, entah setan apa yang merasuki wanita yang Kyuhyun kini panggil eomonim itu. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, Kyuhyun baru akan istirahat sekitar 2 sampai 3 jam. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan makan malam dan segera berangkat kerja menjadi penjaga mininmarket 24 jam sampai dini hari, sehabis itu ia bekerja kembali sebagai pengantar susu dan koran didaerah komplek perumahannya, setelah ia menyiapkan sarapan barulah ia berangkat sekolah. Seperti itulah rutinitasnya sehari-hari, tak heran bila Ahjumma Lee, pelayan dirumahnya berkata bahwa Kyuhyun dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

"Aww" rintih dua pemuda secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba sepedanya ambruk dan mengenai tubuhnya terutama dibagian kedua tangannya, dan ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat beberapa kotak susu dan tumpukkan Koran yang sebelumnya tersusun rapi didalam keranjang sepeda kini berserakan dijalanan. Beberapa kotak susu yang rusak menyebabkan susu-susu itu bocor berceceran dan mengenai beberapa koran. Tak memperperdulikan kedua tangannya yang ngilu karena tertindis sepeda, Kyuhyun berusaha duduk dan mulai berusaha mengumpulkan beberapa Koran yang sekiranya masih bisa diselamatkan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan hal itu, Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan orang yang menyebabkan ia jatuh, ah tidak sepertinya bukan salah orang itu, tapi salah Kyuhyun karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan tidak konsentrasi mengendarai sepedanya. Hai.. bagaimana kau bisa konsentrasi dengan cuaca yang benar- benar dingin belum lagi kau belum makan sejak kemarin sore dan kau tidak cukup tidur sebelumnya.

Orang itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ia baik-baik saja, jangan heran kenapa, mungkin karena tubuhnnya yang berbentuk, tinggi dan tegap sehingga selain jatuh tak ada masalah atau sakit ketika ia tertabrak sepada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengeryitkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar saat menyisihkan koran-koran yang sekenanya masih layak menyebabkan sesekali koran itu terlepas dari tangannya, gerakannya juga sangat lambat, Kyuhyun seperti tengah menahan sakit.

Ia berdiri dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar dingin, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikkan kegiatannya dan baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hei"

"Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja" ucap kyuhyun datar.

"Eoh, ye.. Gwenchana.." Pemuda itu terus menatap Kyuhyun. Cukup lama, sampai tiba-tiba matanya menunjukkan sinar bahagia, bahagia karena telah berhasil menemukan orang yang ingin dilihatnya selama ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali koran-koran yang masih bisa diselamatkannya.

GREEP, pemuda itu menarik kedua tangan kyuhyun kembali dan segera menyampirkan lengan mantel beserta baju didalamnya sampai siku, terlihat kedua tangan itu membiru cukup mengerikkan dan membuat pemuda itu meringis melihatnya.

"Tanganmu terluka, sepertinya akibat tertindis sepeda. Ini juga salahku karena berlari pagi ditengah jalan, jadi biarkan aku mengompres tanganmu dulu." Ucap pemuda itu lembut.

Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya, ia kembali menarik tangannya kemudian menaruh koran-koran itu kembali ke keranjang sepedanya. "Gwenchana, hanya luka kecil, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena menabrakmu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sahut Kyuhyun kemudian mendirikkan sepedanya kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat, aku justru khawatir denganmu, tangamu benar-benar biru, itu pasti sangat sakit, jika kau tak keberatan ayo kerumahku aku ingin mengompres luka mu, ah.. aku juga ingin mengganti beberapa kotak susu dan koran yang rusak itu. Oh yah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Shim Changmin, aku baru pindah dari busan kemarin" Sahut si Pemuda panjang lebar dan tak lupa menampakkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Aku Kim Kyuhyun. tidak perlu, aku permisi" ucap Kyuhyun datar dan tersenyum tipis setelah itu ia segera mengayuh kembali sepedanya dan berlalu pergi, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika pemuda dengan senyum 5 jari yang ditabraknya tadi mengikutinya.

"Kim Kyuhyun…."

Shim Changmin benar-benar bahagia kerena akhirnya ia bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana wajah seorang Kim Kyuhyun, seorang anak tampan menggemaskan namun dengan hidup menyedihkan yang eommanya ceritakan dulu. Kini, ia benar-benar percaya apa yang dikatakan eommanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan dan akan menggemaskan seandainya ia banyak tersenyum. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Changmin sekarang, Kyuhyun mengkin akan terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan seandainya saja wajahnya tidak sedatar tadi.

Tapi Changmin mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tak banyak tersenyum dan berekspresi, melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun bekerja, Changmin sudah memperkirakan bahwa hidup Kyuhyun tak jauh beda dari apa yang eommanya ceritakan dulu bahkan mungkin lebih mengerikkan, Eommanya pernah menceritakan bahwa Kyuhyun anak yang ceria, Changmin sudah memprediksi Kyuhyun akan memiliki sikap seperti sekarang, kemungkinan besar ini disebabkan eommanya yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapanya tadi memliki kulit putih bersih, badan kurus yang cukup tinggi, wajah tampan tapi pucat. Dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat rapuh, datar dan matanya tak bersinar membuat Changmin benar-benar ingin melindunginya.

Karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah tak lupa juga khawatir akan lengan Kyuhyun tadi, Changmin memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun yang masih mengantar koran di komplek itu. Beberapa pemilik rumah sedikit kesal dan tak sedikit yang memarahinya karena tidak mengantarkan susu pesanan mereka, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan meminta maaf.

.

"Yakk, anak bodoh.. kenapa kau menghancurkan susu-susu itu, ah aku bisa rugi besar." Hardik seorang pria paruh baya yang Changmin tebak adalah bos Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Tuan, aku tidak sengaja. Potong saja gajiku sebagai gantinya" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Itu pasti, aku akan memotong setengah gajimu selama seminggu kedepan untuk mengganti susu-susu itu dan biaya memperbaiki sepeda yang sedikit rusak. Tapi masalahnya adalah para pelanggan, banyak diantara mereka yang akan menghentikan pesanannya karena kau tak benar-benar tak becus." Pria itu kembali menghina Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku janji aku tak akan mengulanginya" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Cih, minta maafpun tak akan merubah keadaan. Ini kesekian kalinya kau membuat kekacauan, kau juga sudah sering sekali terlambat datang. Kau itu niat tidak bekerja? Kalau kau tidak niat, katakan saja. Aku akan segera mencari penggantimu." Hardik pria tua itu lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya Tuan, jangan gantikkan aku, aku butuh pekerjaan ini" Kyuhyun berucap lirih.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan. Sudah sana kau pergi, aku muak lama-lama melihat wajahmu. Ini upahmu hari ini" Ahjussi itu melemparkan beberapa lembar ribuan won kewajah Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu pergi.

"_Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti sampah begini ? "_ batin Kyuhyun sakit. Tak memperdulikkan rasa sakit hati yang membuat dadanya sesak, ia mulai berjongkok dan mengumpulkan uang yang dilempar bosnya kewajahnya tadi.

Sebuah tangan terulur kedepannya, memberikan selembar uang yang ada disamping sepatu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam sesaat memperhatikan tangan itu, dengan pelan dan tangannya yang masih bergetar karena sakit luar biasa, diambilnya uang itu dan segera memasukkan beberapa lembar uang yang dikumpulkannya kesaku mantel. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang sakit. Sedikit menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah orang itu, orang itu pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat agar tak terlambat kesekolah lagi hari ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**(I NEED MORE 175 COMMENTS TO PUBLISH NEXT CHAPTER)**

**.**

**.**

Hai semua.. I am back with chapter 4… adakah yang masih bingung dengan ceritanya? Yang masih bingung coba baca chap sebelumnya pelan-pelan deh, pasti nemu jawaban atas pertanyaannya masing-masing.

Dan chapter ini full tentang changmin and kyu, biar kerasa friendshipnya.. masa angst terus. Yoona biased maaf saya menjadikan yoona salah satu pembantu, saya bingung mau kasih nama siapa, kalo artis korea cewe yang saya tau ya yoona aja yang diinget, kkk.

**PS :**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti ff ini. Maaf pendek kan saya sudah bilang saya sudah punya target cerita sendiri perchapternya.. ini udah cepetkan saya publishnya?. Dan maaf, sepertinya chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya publish seminggu sekali? Maaf ya… gpp kan? Saya usahain agak lebih panjang dari ini deh.. Dan untuk publish seminggu sekali, Saya punya alasan, yaitu modem saya ilang T_T jadi hanya bisa publish kalo ke warnet atau mungkin kalo nemu wifi, Karena publish pake handphone atau tablet itu agak ribet (nah kok saya curhat). Saya kemungkinan akan update tiap jumat,sabtu atau minggu sore, dan saya usahain akan rutin publishnya perminggu... maaf maaf yahhh..

**To My beloved reader**, terimakasih kalian semua yang tetap ikutin ff ini, makasih bagi yang memfavorite, memfollow dan yang pasti bagi yang mereveiew fanfic ini, thanks a lot, itu adalah bentuk semangat tersendiri untuk saya. Tetap terus ikutin ff ini yah, jangan bosan bosan sama fanfic ini dan jangan bosan-bosan review pastinya.

**Sekali lagi,** kalau komen gak usah panggil saya author ya, dengan karya yang masih begini saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil author. Panggil aja saya chingu, jiyeoon, eonni atau kakak(seandainya saya lebih tua, I am 95 line) bisa juga saeng(seandainya saya lebih muda) ya… dan usahain pake unnamed dong, gak enak aja dibaca kalo kebanyakan guest.. kkkk.

_**Balasan review :**_

**hijkLEETEUK, **ch 3 : iya chingu si kyu dah kubuat gede.. Thanks dah review.

**Hyunsparkyu : **masih kurang panjang y? iya yang review akhirnya nyampe 100 dan saya publish kan? maaf ya gk bisa panjang, Thanks dah review.

**Fuawaliyaah : **bwahaha, lucu komen mu chingu.. Thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu : **pengaggum rahasia? Bwahaha… oke deh..:D .. ya harus nyesek dong, kan angst, kkkk. Tentang changmin chingu benar sekali tebakannya. Thanks dah review.

**Gnagyu : **iya kyu anak kandung nyonya kim kok.. kenapa kyu gak disuka? Coba baca chap sebelum-sebelumnya deh, pasti tau kenapa. Thanks dah review.

**Gyu1315 :** changmin hero nya kyu… waduh bahasanya... hehe, ni udah cepat kan?. Thanks dah review.

**hijkLEETEUK : **maaf gak dibalas, baru kebaca.. apakah changmin akan ngelindungi kyu? Baca chap-chap selanjutnya ya….fisik sama batin bakalan seimbang kok menderitanya, liat aja ntar deh.. maaf pendek. Thanks dah review.

**Phiexphiexnophiex** :maaf dah bikin chingu nangis.. kyuhyun yang terbuang? Hehe. Thanks dah review.

**Sfsclouds :** kyuhyun emang gak diberi fasilitas apapun, toh udah dianggap mati juga. Yeyy akhirnya changmin muncul kan.. tebakan chingu tentang changmin itu benar.. yey selamat. Hehe

**Rini11888 : **nyonya kim ada disitu aja gak kemana-mana? Kyu masih sering dibully dirumah atau gak kayaknya udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Thanks dah review.

**Lianpangestu :** ya gpp baru komen, ujan deras? Nangis kah? Maaf bikin chingu nangis ya.. makasih jempolnya.. Thanks dah review.

**WitRyeong : **changmin sama siwon gak sodaraan lah sama kyu..ya ini dilanjut sayang.. maksih dibilang seru.. Thanks dah review.

**Gyurievil : **makasih pengertiannya… wah gpp kok eon.. panggil saeng aja… ni udah cepat kan eon? . Thanks dah review.

**Chairun : **ya tenang aja ada changmin kok.. oke saya bakalan semangat. Thanks dah review.

** : **kan angst chingu jadi harus nyesek dong.. tentang changmin chingu benar sekali. Thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn : **wahh terimakasih dibilang keren… waduh gak janji ya, untuk masalah menderita kan genrenya angst yah harus gitu ceritanya saya buat. Makasih semangatnya, Thanks dah review.

**Dyayudya : ** masih bingung masalah changmin, coba teliti lagi baca chapter sebelumnya, pasti bisa nebak kok.. fighting.. Thanks dah review.

**Anastasya regina, **ch 2, ch 3, ch 4 : balasannya jadi satu gpp y, makasihh dah review sayang.

**ayumKim : **jangan dicakar-cakar serem ah… emang belum berakhir penderitaaan dia, kan genrenya angst ya harus menderita dong..wkwkw

**kyukyu, **ch 3 **:** ya ini dilanjut kok say.. Thanks dah review.

**Ys824 **: yah ini sudah saya lanjutkan, Thanks dah review.

**Lail's **: ya gpp, oke ni sudah update. Wah saya juga pernah dengar kata seperti itu sebelumnya… terimakasih yaaa semangatnya… salam kenal… Thanks dah review.

**iffahCHO **: bagaimana? Aduh maaf buat chingu nangis, tapi kan itu cirinya tujuan angst story, kkkk. Kyu memang selalu jadi objek menderita… bwahaha. Oh ya yang masalah komennya ga mau muncul, emang begitu chingu, kalau gak punya akun komennya biasanya muncul 2 hari berikutnya, kecuali kalau punya akun pas komen yah langsung muncul. Thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel **: tentang yg mau dilindungi changmin chap ini udah kejawab kan? Iya ni udh lanjut, makasih pengertiannya. Thanks dah review.

**Kyuie : **maksud changmin udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Masalah identitas changmin cob abaca lagi chapter-chapter sebelumnya, pasti tau kok. Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **makasih dah mau nunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Guest1 **:ni dah next.. Thanks dah review.

**Mantan sider **: hidayah? Haha lol..kkk, untuk siwon liat selanjutnya aja ya.. tentang changmin cob abaca lagi chap sebelum2 nya pasti tau kok.. maaf ga bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**Kyu27 **: haha iya maksih saya udah gak minder lagi..kkk, wah terimakasih ceritanya dibilang bagus ya… emang saya gak bisa buat yang berbelit-belit. Jadi gampang ditebak..kkk, Thanks dah review. Masalah changmin masa si gak bisa nebak.. yahh ntar changmin jadi teman yang baik buat kyu kok.. Thanks dah review.

**Vivi **: terimaaakasiiih… Thanks dah review.

**ChoKyu **: nah tu bisa nebak maksud changmin,, kkk, teriamakasih telah menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Renthuciemah **: nah anda bisa nebakkk… kkkk Thanks dah review.

**Me **: bwahaahaha lucu… Thanks dah review.

**DhillaBill Laff You **: Laff you too.. iya ni banyak nawar, kkk.. maaf gak bisa panjang2. Thanks dah review.

**SujuELF : ** serem ih mau dicekik, tapi silahkan.. kkk, makasih dibilang feelnya dapet banget, jadi malu… kkkk, maaf ya dah bikin nangis terus, tapi kan itu tujuan ff angst kaya gini,,, wkkwk Thanks dah review.

**Bluegrayez : **hai, salam kenal… terimakasih dibilang seru.. inspirasi? Sebenarnya inspirasi itu bisa dapat dimana aja, banyakin baca aja chingu, dan inspirasi yang paling bagus yah dari kehidupan sekeliling kita aja, banyakin liat oran lain lah intinya.. untuk inspirasi ff ini sendiri saya kasih tau di chap akhir aja y.. itu lah tujuan saya buat ff ini.. chingu dah tau aja… kkkk. Thanks dah review.

**AnG **: ya udah next ni.. Thanks dah review.

**Ameliachan **: aboji nya ya tuan kim.. kan angst yah pasti menderita lah..kkk , ntar ada happynya kok.. tapi masih lamaaa. Thanks dah review.

**Etik **: teriamaksih sudah ditungguin.. deh, Thanks dah review.

**ayusrtya : ** nah tebakan anda benar sekali… kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **Thanks dah review.

**Choyeonrin : **nah kasian tapi minta menderita lagi.. oke deh Itu pasti, namanya juga angst. Thanks dah review.

**Miyuki **: terimakasih… kapan ya? Liat aja ntar deh ya…suka peran siwon? Tapi ntar lebih banyak changmin dibanding siwon..kkkk. maaf gak bisa panjang2. Thanks dah review.

**Gofeikyu14 : **I love too… bikin yang lebih sad? Yakin? Oke deh.. Thanks dah review.

**Vhachandra **: wah beneran gak bosan? Trimakasihhhh. Thanks dah review.

**Haengbok hamkke **: jangan dibayangin lah.. bakal gak sanggup.. kkk, tentang changmin saya harap lebih baca lagi chap sebelumnya pasti ketemu deh hubungannya dengan kyu… ini udah cepat kan? Thanks dah review.

**Secret **: makasih, ni udah lanjut.. Thanks dah review.

**Just Kyu : **nah seneng banget chingu si kyu menderita. Kkk Thanks dah review.

**Hi **: makasih. Thanks dah review.

**Dee : **saya gak punya asap… kkk, ini udah cepat kannnn?

**Tya andriani : ** ya ni udah lanjut.. Thanks dah review.

**Wanda, **ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4 : balesnya jadi satu gpp kan? Makasih dah komen yah.. emaknya emang kejam, jangan dibayangin kalo gak sanggup.. yah bakalan saya lanjut.. makasih ya sarannya. Ini masih kurang rapih kah? Saya emang kurang teliti chingu.. mian.. Thanks dah review.

.

**LAST… maaf banget kalo ada yang ketinggal. jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini, dan tetap review perchapternya ya.. love you all**

**Jiyeoon**

**22 April 2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Sebelumnya..**

"_Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti sampah begini ? "_ batin Kyuhyun. Tak memperdulikkan rasa sakit hati yang membuat dadanya sesak, ia mulai berjongkok dan mengumpulkan uang yang dilempar bosnya kewajahnya tadi. Sampai sebuah tangan terulur kedepannya, memberikan selembar uang yang ada disamping sepatu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam sesaat memperhatikan tangan itu, dengan pelan diambilnya uang itu dan segera memasukkan beberapa lembar uang yang dikumpulkannya kesaku mantel. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang sakit. Sedikit menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah orang itu, orang itu pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat agar tak terlambat kesekolah lagi hari ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?"

**Selanjutnya..**

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?" suara Changmin menghentikkan langkahnya. Namun ia tetap diam.

"Kau diperlakukan semena-mena, padahal ia tak tahu kalau kau terluka. Kau pegawainya, seharusnya ia tak memperlakukan pegawainya seperti itu. Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu!" Changmin berujar lantang.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandangnya tajam "Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, karena aku lah yang menabrakmu." Kyuhyun berlalu pergi.

"Aku tau kyu.. aku tau. Kenapa kau harus begini, kenapa?" batin Changmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun sendu.

.

.

.

"Kim Kyuhyun! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tidak membawa walimu ke pertemuan orang tua! Kau bahkan mendapatkan beberapa piagam perlombaan dan penghargaan murid terbaik semester ini. Apa orang tuamu sibuk? Atau kau tak punya orang tua ? bagaimana dengan kakak? Apa kau tak punya kakak yang bisa menggantikan orang tuamu?" Kim Seongsangnim berkata pelan namun dengan raut wajah yang sangat kentara sedang kesal.

"Mianhae seonsangnim, kalau aku tak boleh mengambilnya tanpa wali. Biarkan saja piagam-piagam itu anda simpan. Aku tak masalah." Kyuhyun, murid yang dimarahi itu berkata pelan dan sesekali membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aish, sudahlah.. kalau bukan karena kau murid berprestasi, aku pasti tidak akan sepeduli ini. Lebih baik kau kembali kekelasmu ! pelajaran akan segera dimulai" Kim Seonsangnim mengusir remaja datar itu dengan kesal.

"ne, aku permisi"

.

.

BRUUK

"aghh" rintih Kyuhyun saat ada yang menubruknya ketika berjalan dikoridor sekolah saat menuju kelasnya sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh kearah depan.

"Hai anak pengemis beasiswa, menyingkirlah ! kami mau lewat !" Hardik seorang bertubuh tegap yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Lee Jonghyun, salah satu sahabat Kibum, kakaknya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas orang-orang yang berada dibelakang Jonghyun, salah satunya adalah Kim Kibum, kakaknya itu memandangnya dengan datar, namun Kyuhyun tahu pasti ada sorot kebencian dimata itu. Kibum memang tak pernah melakukan kekerasan atau membullynya secara langsung seperti siswa-siswa lain lakukan. Tapi Kibum juga tak pernah membelanya, Kibum membelanya ? mimpi saja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, baru ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tiba-tiba Jonghyun menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun merintih karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada lengan yang sudah membiru sebelumnya itu. Jonghyun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tepat didinding dan masih mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, benar-benar sakit, ia menahannya dengan mengigit kuat bibirnya.

"Hai lihat aku" Jonghyun menyeringai.

"Apa ? tolong lepaskan tanganmu" ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Oh kau sudah berani hah ! Kibum-ah.. tak apa kan kalau aku sedikit memberi pelajaran ke pembantumu ini?" Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kibum.

Kibum diam dan hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun dengan datar.

"Sudahlah langsung saja Jonghyun-ah. Kibum tak akan keberatan" Ucap salah satu teman Kibum yang lain.

"Baiklah." Jonghyun mengencangkan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyuhyun dan merapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun kedinding.

"Hai pembantu, pengemis beasiswa, kau tau kan tak ada yang menyukaimu disekolah ini ?" Jonghyun berkata meremehkan.

Kyuhyun diam, ia tak bisa mengelak . itu semua benar.

"Kenapa kau diam ? jawab aku" Jonghyun makin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Kyuhyun semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya benar-benar sakit dan seperti mati rasa sekarang. "Langsung saja Jonghyun-ssi, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku mau kembali kekelas dengan cepat" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terbata karena sakit ditangannya semakin menjadi.

"Hah baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa seharusnya kau tau diri. Kau itu murid beasiswa disini. Kalau berjalan dikoridor jangan ditengah, kau harus menyingkir sedikit. Biarkan siswa-siswa lain lewat duluan. Kau mengerti ? hem ? sadar dirilah sedikit pembantu !" kini tangan Jonghhyun yang lain mencengkram dagu Kyuyun erat.

"Hei kenapa kau mengigit bibirmu, kau takut pada kami hah?" Jonghyun bertanya meremehkan.

SRETT. Seseorang tiba-tiba mengenyentakkan tangan Jonghyun dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menyakitinya !" bentak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"Yak kau… … " baru Jonghyun akan memakinya, namun berhenti ketika ia merasa asing dengan orang yang tiba-tiba datang ini.

"Kau anak baru?"

"Ne. aku Shim Changmin. Pindahan dari Busan." ucap Cahngmin dingin.

"Hei kau anak baru.."

"Jonghyun-ah, kita harus kekelas, sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai" ucapan Kibum menghentikkan Jonghyun yang akan menghardik Changmin si anak baru.

"aish baiklah" Jonghyun beserta Kibum dan teman-temannya segera berlalu dari koridor itu.

BRUKK.

Selepas perginya Kibum dan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan benar-benar sakit, bulum lagi luka ditangannya yang semakin sakit akibat cengkraman Jonghyun, lengannya tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan bahkan untuk memijit pelipisnyapun tak bisa.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau kenapa..?" Changmin berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu menggoncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama berharap dengan begitu sakit dikepalanya akan menghilang.

.

.

"Jangan ditahan Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau kau merasa sakit kau bisa berteriak. Tak ada siapapun disini" Jelas Changmin sambil kembali mengompres kedua lengan Kyuhyun. Lengan tersebut bukan membiru lagi sekarang, warnanya menjadi keunguan dan bengkak, Changmin bisa menebak betapa sakitnya lengan itu sekarang. Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun jatuh tadi, Changmin membawanya ke UKS, lengannya yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing ?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak.. emm .."

"Changmin, Shim Changmin. Aish kita bahkan baru bertemu pagi tadi dan kau sudah melupakanku..?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi itu. "Mianhae Changmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun.

"sudah selesaikan ? Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terimakasih" Kyhuyun turun dari ranjang UKS dan beralalu pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mari kita berteman. Ya.. Hei.. aku belum selesai bicara, kau tidak sopan pergi begitu saja.. ayo kita berteman! Kim Kyuhyun-ssi?" Changmin dengan segera mengejar Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Wae ? Aish Kyuhyun-ssi kau tenang saja, aku ini orang baik-baik" Changmin berujar lantang sembari menampakkan kembali sunyum khas 5 jarinya.

"Hanya tidak mau" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah berdiri diam sembari menatap punggungnya dengan sendu.

"Sebegitu takutkah kau memiliki teman kyunie ? kyu.. kau takut ditinggalkan lagi em?" batin Changmin, perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Melihat kehidupan Kyuhyun yang lebih menyeramkan dari yang ia duga membuat hatinya menangis.

.

.

"Anyonghaseo… nama saya Shim Changmin pindahan dari Busan senior High School, salam kenal" Changmin si anak baru memperkenalkan dirinya kepada siswa-siswi kelas 10-A, kelas favorite yang berisi orang-orang dengan IQ diatas rata-rata.

"Shim Changmin, berapa umurmu dan kenapa kau pindah kemari ?" Tanya seorang siswa sembari mengacungkan tangannya.

"15 tahun, aku pindah kerena hyungku mendapatkan pekerjaan disini. Apa ada pertanyaan lain ?" jawab Changmin yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Shim Changmin, kenapa kau tersenyum lebar-lebar seperti itu. Apa bibirmu tak sobek" Tanya seorang siswa dengan jahilnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia sudah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

"haha haha"

"Sudah, Cukup perkenalannya. Changmin-ssi kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang, disebelah Kim Kyuhyun." Seonsangnim menghentikan dengan tegas.

"Ne Seonsangnim" Changmin berjalan dengan lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Beberapa siswa menatapnya mengejek, karena harus sebangku dengan Kim Kyuhyun, siswa datar dengan otaknya yang jenius tapi tak memiliki teman dan menjadi bahan bullying.

.

.

Suasana kelas favorite tingkat pertama di Pareun High School saat ini sedang sepi, para siswa berlarian keluar yang dapat dipastikan tujuan mereka adalah kantin, hanya ada dua orang namja yang sedari tadi tak beniat meninggalkan kursi belajarnya.

Kim Kyuhyun, salah satu dari dua namja itu kini mulai menggeledah tasnya dan mencari buku-buku berisi tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Kau mau mengerjakan tugas ?" Tanya seorang namja lain yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menjadi orang pertama yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Orang pertama? Ya, tidak ada yang sudi memang satu meja dengan seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau tidak keluar? Bagaimana kalau kita kekantin? Ah aku yang teraktir.. anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan maafku tadi pagi. Otthe?" Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol seolah-olah ia adalah temannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ayolah, atau.. kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai rasa terimakasihmu karena tadi aku mengobati tanganmu. Ya, ya, ya ?" Changmin kembali tersenyum sembari terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku.. aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu !" akhirnya kesabaran pemuda childish itu habis, ia sudah menampakkan wajah kesalnya karena sedari tadi teman sebangkunya itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggupun akhirnya melatakkan bolpoinnya yang sedari tadi menuliskan berbagai macam angka diatas sebuah buku tulis. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas."

Yess. Inner Changmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengannya, suara itu.. suara bass yang terdengar lembut dan pelan namun bernada datar membuat Changmin ingin lagi dan lagi mendengarnya.

"Eoh ? baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini melihatmu mengerjakan tugas." Changmin kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens, dan yang diperhatikan lagi-lagi seolah tak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya semula.

.

.

.

Dengan langkahnya yang tertatih pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terlihat sedang memasuki kamarnya yang lebih pantas disebut gudang untuk ukuran rumah megah yang dimiliki pemilik Kim Furniture Company, pemuda kurus itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kerasnya. Sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sakit di punggung kaki kanannya karena luka bakar yang baru beberapa jam lalu diperolehnya.

Dengan segera ia mengambil kotak putih yang bertanda plus ditengahnya. Ia mengobati kaki kanannya seadanya, karena tidak banyak obat yang terdapat dikotak itu, hanya ada obat merah dan kapas, luka mengerikkan itu terpaksa tidak bisa ditutupi perban.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada didepannya. "kau benar benar menyedihkan Kim Kyuhyun" batinnya menghina diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah pucatnya dicermin, perlahab ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi keningnya, masih terlihat jelas bekas jahitan yang cukup panjang dikeningnya akibat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ibu kandungnya mencoba membunuhnya. "Bahkan luka ini belum hilang… eomonim. tidak.. ini tak akan pernah hilang, bahkan aku masih merasakan sakitnya sampai sekarang" gumamnya lirih.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki kanannya, sebuah luka bakar mengerikan yang tampak masih baru kini menghiasi punggung kaki kanannya. Menyebabkan ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika menggerakkan kakinya.

"Kau menciptakan luka baru lagi eommonim, entah ini yang keberapa… ini kah hadiah ulang tahun darimu? Aku hari ini berulang tahun, kau pasti tidak tau kan?"

Pikirannya melayang ke 3 hari yang lalu, ketika seluruh keluarganya merayakan ulang tahun kakaknya, Kim Kibum. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana nyanyian selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan orang-orang untuk kakaknya.

"_Sae..ngil.. Chukka..hamnida… Saengil Chukkahamnida… Sarang..ha..neun Kim Kyuhyun, Sae..ngil Chukka..hamnida__"_

Kyuhyun bernyanyi sangat pelan dan terbata, tidak ada nada kebahagian sebagaimana orang bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun pada umumnya. Kyuhyun bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri, karena tidak ada satupun manusia yang mengetahui bahwa ia berulang tahun hari itu. Nyanyiannya sangat pelan dan lirih, jika ada yang mendengarnya.. dapat dipastikan orang itu akan meneteskan air matanya.

Seperti seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang kini mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Ia meneteskan setetes airmata tepat saat Kyuhyun mualai bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Saengil Chukkae..Kyu-ah". Pemuda yang kini berprofesi sebagai penyanyi professional, memiliki mata yang sipit itu berucap pelan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar adiknya, ya adiknya.

Tepat setelah pemuda bermata sipit itu menjauh dari kamar Kyuhyun, kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya erat dan sesekali menggit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakannya lagi.. sakit yang 3 hari lalu juga dirasakannya ketika dikoridor sekolah. Sakit dikepalanya yang sudah dirasakannya selama 10 tahun, tak ada yang tahu itu. Namun entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini sakit itu terasa berkali-kali lebih menyakitkan dan sering sekali datang.

"Akhh" erangnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing ia sampai mengarik rambutnya sendiri berharap dengan itu sakit dikepalanya akan berkurang.

.

.

.

PRANGG

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tengah berkutat di dapur seperti pembantu itu menghentikkan kegiatannya ketika mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tengah, karena rasa penasaran ia segera mematikan sejenak kompor yang diatas nya berisi panci dengan sup mendidih untuk makan siang ibunya, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

"Tuan Muda, eotokke….?"

TBC

.

.

**PS** :

Hai.. Chapter 5 here.. Sudah panjang kah? Ini sudah lebih 2300 word loh.. semoga sudah lebih panjang.. banyak changkyu moment kan? Emang gitu saya kan buat ini genrenya bukan angst dan family aja, tapi friendship juga, jadi changkyunya bakalan banyak. Ada yang gak suka? Untuk siwon mungkin masih dichapter-chapter selanjutnya ya….

'**Adakah yang bosan dengan ff ini?**' kayanya ada deh, soalnya yang review chapter kemarin lebih dikit dari sebelumnya.. udah pada bosan ya? Saya liat juga banyak yang follow tapi gak review, aduh jujur saya bingung jadinya... Alurnya terlalu lama kah? Maaf ya.. gaya penulisan saya memang seperti itu, maaf juga kosakata saya masih kurang banyak, namanya juga ff pertama. Seperti warning diatas 'DLDR' kalo gak suka gak usah baca, tapi kalo baca tolong tinggalkan jejak. Itu aja… chapter ini saya gak mau pake target2, terserah mau review atau gak.. tapi kalo beneran ngerti bagaimana cara menghargai sih ya pasti tinggalin jejak kan?

**To my beloved reader, **thanks masih mengikuti dan mereview ff ini.. terimakasih. Jangan bosan- bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan review yah.. Dan sekali lagi, pls.. kalau review panggil saya chingu, jiyeoon, atau eonni/saeng(seandainya saya lebih tua/muda. I m 95 Line). Karena jujur dengan karya yang begini saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil author.. apalagi ada yang panggil admin, aduh emang saya admin dimana ya.. kkkkk.

**Balasan Review :**

**Gyu1315 : **harus review kilat dong, kan saya juga update kilat kemarin..kkk, becanda. Iya bener chang anaknya ahjumma shim, kenapa ahjumma pergi? Baca lagi chapter 1 or 2 deh.. pasti tau. Thanks dah review.

**Rini11888 : **kapan? Emang bakalan nyadar? Liat ntar deh, donghae itu dulu peduli, namanya juga liat adik sendiri dibenturin ke tembok ya pasti peduli dong… beda ya sayang sama peduli, eh tapi ntar liat aja deh ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Hyunsparkyu : ** yah baru nyadar… ya terimakasih semangatnya… Thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu **: iya saya emang mau banyakin changkyu.. biar kyu ga sendiri mulu.. Thanks dah review.

**Dyayudya **: nah baru tau sekarang. Iya… seomoga menarik deh ffnya ya… Thanks dah review.

**Sfsclouds **: hehe harus nyesek dong, kan angst, changmin emang baik sekali nantinya… terimakasih pengertiannya yah. Thanks dah review.

** 2 :** angst lagi? emang kurang sedih ya? ntar liat deh ya.. idenya ini loh mempet… Thanks dah review.

**Fuawaliyaah :** bwahaha.. iya sudah lanjut, udah lebih panjang kan? Thanks dah review.

**Lolli, **ch1, ch2,ch3,ch4,ch5 **: **terimakasih dah review yah sayang, rajin banget lagi perchapternya direview.. makaih.. Thanks dah review.

**Rrr, **ch4 : ni sudah lanjut sayang… hihi sampe review 3 kali, Thanks dah review.

**Kyunaa, **ch4 : iya udah update ni.. batin kesiksa? Kayaknya fisik sama batin bakalan seimbang kok.. iya saya emang rajin balas review, kan kalian juga rajin review.. haha. Thanks dah review.

**Lianpangestu **: ni udah lanjut… jangan nangis dong.. Thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn :** gak usah ditebak emang iya.. wonkyu? Ada lah tapi sebatas brothership aja ya bukan romance, kan genrenya family… Thanks dah review.

**Turtle407 **: iya bener sekali.. begitulah kyu memang menderita..bwahaha, harus nyes kan angst.

: sedih…. Thanks dah review.

**Phiexphiexnophiex **: jahatnya…ya dilanjut terus kok. Thanks dah review.

**Evilkyu vee :** anyeoong… salam kenal juga. Ya kan udah jareng ff sj brothership di ffn, makanya saya sempat minder publish sini.. makasih ceritanya dibilang bagus, isshh jahatnya kyu mau disiksa mulu, tapi oke deh.. bwahahaha.. udah panjang kan. Thanks dah review.

**ayumKim **: iya.. eh baru nyadar. Hihi.. udah next ni.. Thanks dah review.

**Diahretno :** iya lanjut deh.. gak lama2 update? Diusahain ya, tapi gak janji.. Thanks dah review.

**Sapphirexian : **ya terimakasih mau menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Desviana407 **: oke hai.. ya dilanjut..fighting.. Thanks dah review.

**Ayusetya **: keluarga kyu ntar di chap-chap selanjutnya ya… ya gpp eon, panggil saeng aja, kan akunya lebiih muda..kkk terimakasih mau menunggu.. Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **ni udah lanjut sayang.. Thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel : **seumuran yah… hehe hai… terimakasih dibilang makin seru.. Thanks dah review.

: nah keasikan baca jadi lupa review -_- kyu sakit apa? Ntar liat deh ya.. makin tersiksa? Oke deh, namanya juga angst.. Thanks dah review.

**Renthucieamah **: iya nih modus.. -_-.. oke deh, ni udah ga panjang kok previewnya.. udah lebih panjangkan chapter ini ffnya? Thanks dah review.

**Faustinaa **: maaf ya agak lama, saya kan juga sibuk kuliah sayang, bisa bikin ff kalo gak malam ya weekend… Thanks dah review.

**SujuELF : **kurang panjang? Ini udah panjang kan? Iya diusahain bakal update seminggu sekali dan gak hiatus.. terimakasih pengertiannya. Thanks dah review.

**Guest **: ini sudah update. Thanks dah review.

**Wanda **: terimakasih… iya bakal dilanjut terus.. Thanks dah review.

**Erka **: iya bener sekali.. baru sadar kah? Hhehe. Thanks dah review.

**Kyuline **: nangis ya? Maaf ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Etik **: maaf gak bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**Me :** bwahaha lucu sekali komen nya.. kapan kyu bahagia, ada saatnya tapi lama masih.. Thanks dah review.

**Tape024 **: ya gpp deh, keluarga kyu pada ingat ultah kyu kah? Udah kejawab di chap ini kan? Belum saatnya ngerayain bareng changmin siwon, kan baru ketemu, sama siwon aja belum ketemu kyunya… Thanks dah review.

**Cha jii ah **: oke deh, reader baru haiiii eonni…. Oke deh eon dilanjut kok.. iya gapapa panggil nama aja silahkan… Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **ini udah lanjut, maaf buat nangis…Thanks dah review

**Chairun : **ya gpp panggil kaka aja.. changmin bawa kyu keluar dari rumah itu? Hmmm ntar liat deh ya..Thanks dash review.

**Lolli **: terimakasih pengertiannya cantikk.. Thanks dah review.

**Kyunaa :** love you too sayang…Thanks dah review

**Heyoyo **: iya dilanjut sayang..tentang changminyups bener sekali.. Thanks dah review

**Nurul : **maaf…saya tidak bisa bertanggung jawab…kk Thanks dah review

.

.

Last, Review again semuanyahh.. terimaksih

Jiyeoon


	7. Chapter 7

**ME**

**CHAPTER 6**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Sebelumnya**

PRANGG

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tengah berkutat di dapur seperti pembantu itu menghentikkan kegiatannya ketika mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tengah, karena rasa penasaran ia segera mematikan sejenak kompor yang diatas nya terdapat panci berisi sup mendidih untuk makan siang ibunya, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

"Tuan Muda, eotokke….?"

.

.

**Selanjutnya..**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Muda, eotokke….?" Lirih seseorang di ujung tangga ketika melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Yoona, pelayan yang baru sebulan bekerja di rumah megah Keluarga Kim dan dengan usia yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun kini tampak berdiri kaku dengan gemetaran. Disampingnya terdapat guci mahal yang sudah pasti berasal dari luar negeri milik nyonya Kim, kini guci tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun sudah memastikan dengan jelas bahwa Yoona telah memecahkannya karena tak sengaja.

"Ayo cepat bereskan.." Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mulai memunguti pecahan guci itu.

Karena takut dan terkejut, Yoona masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Ia tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan nyonya Kim apabila wanita itu mengetahui bahwa ia telah menghancurkan salah satu guci kesayangannya. Mereka tau pasti bahwa nyonya Kim sangat menyayangi guci-guci mahal koleksinya yang terpajang menghiasi sudut-sudut rumah megah keluarga Kim.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" Teriakan seseorang wanita menghentikkan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan pecahan guci mahal sang ibu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini anak sial?" wanita yang ternyata ibunya itu kembali meneriaki anak bungsunya. Dengan amarahnya, wanita itu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan pelayan itu.

"Nyo..nyonya…se…sebenarnya.." Tubuh Yoona masih gemetaran, ia hendak menjelaskan dengan terbata namun langsung terpotong.

"Mianhae eomonim, aku tak sengaja" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri lalu meminta maaf dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 drajat kearah Nyonya Kim.

"Tuan muda" Suara Yoona bergetar, ia kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Bukankah tadi dirinya yang tidak sengaja tersandung guci mahal itu?. Kenapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf seolah-olah ia yang melakukannya?

PLAKK

Suara tamparan keras terdengar tepat sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan maafnya, Ibunya menampar pipi kanannya, pipi tirus itu tampak memerah.

"itu karena kau lagi-lagi membuatku muak" wanita itu berteriak

PLAKK

Ibunya menamparnya lagi tepat di pipi sebelah kiri dengan lebih keras yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan amis di bibirnya. Bibirnya berdarah.

"itu untuk kau yang sudah mengahancurkan guci mahal ku… guci itu bahkan lebih berharga dari pada dirimu anak sial…"

Dada Kyuhyun terasa bergemuruh, ibunya mengatakan bahwa guci mahalnya lebih berharga dari dirinya..? lebih berharga dari anaknya sendiri? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah hah.. anak sial?" wanita itu kembali berteriak.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja tersandung eomonim.. aku minta maaf" Mengabaikan rasa perih dipipinya, tidak… yang kyuhyun abaikan sekarang adalah rasa sakit didadanya yang jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dibanding kedua pipi tirusnya. Kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf dengan pelan dan lagi-lagi membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kerah sang ibu.

"Kau selalu membuatku murka anak sial. aku tidak perduli, kau tetap harus kuhukum, ikut aku.." Wanita itu mengarik kepala kyuhyun dengan kasar lalu menyeretnya menuju dapur, Kyuhyun hanya diam mengikutinya tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan tarikan kasar ibunya dirambutnya. Sedangkan Yoona masih berdiri kaku di samping pecahan guci karena shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan tuan muda nya itu.

Jika sepuluh tahun lalu Kyuhyun akan memohon ampun dan berusaha melepaskan tangan ibunya sembari menangis, kini ia tak pernah melakukan itu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang akan diam mengikuti dan menerima apapun yang dikatakan dan dilakukan ibunya kepadanya.

Untuk apa ia memohon ? sekeras apapun ia memohon, ibunya tetap akan melakukan itu bukan ? Untuk apa ia menangis? Semenyidihkan apapun tangisannya, tetap tak ada yang menolongnya lagi bukan?.. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu pasti, ia sendirian.. ia hanya sendirian dirumah itu.. tidak, lebih tepatnya ia hanya sendirian didunia ini.

Sesampainya didapur, Nyonya Kim mendorong kasar tubuh kyuhyun sehingga terjatuh menyebabkan punggungnya tepat mengenai kaki meja. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan sakit dipunggungnya.

Wanita keji itu mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri seisi dapur, mencari apapun yang bisa digunakannya untuk memukuli anak kandungnya sendiri. Pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat panci berisi sup yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Eomonim…" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang sang ibu lakukan, ibunya kini mendekatinya dengan tangan mangangkat panci berisi sup panas dengan sebelumnya menggunakan serbet untuk melindungi tangan lentiknya.

"Akkkh…"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika sang ibu menumpahkan sup mendidih itu tepat di kaki kanannya yang sedang terulur kedepan akibat terjatuh tadi, sedikit beruntung ia selalu menggunakan celana jeans panjang, meskipun begitu kakinya tetap terasa sakit bukan main terlebih bagian telapak dan punggung kaki yang tak ditutupi apapun.

"Akhhh" Kyuhyun segera meletakkan tangannya di mulut lalu menutupnya erat karena lagi-lagi ia akan berteriak kesakitan, ia tak mau ibunya mendengarnya berteriak kesakitan. Panas dari sup itu membuat kaki kyuhyun benar-benar sakit, kulitnya memerah dan melepuh.

"Eomonim.. Kenapa sampai seperti ini ? ini sangat sakit.. Kau memberikan hadiah mengerikkan dihari ulangtahunku." batin Kyuhyun pilu. Tak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola mata indahnya, air mata itu sudah mengering sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

PRANGG

Sang ibu keji itu melemparkan panci panas yang sudah kosong itu tepat mengenai punggung kaki kyuhyun. "Ukhhh.. Eomonim, ini benar-benar sakit" batin kyuhyun dalam hatinya, ia menutup matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya kuat berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang, tapi tetap tak ada perubahan, ini benar-benar sakit.

"Itu untuk kakimu yang sudah lancang memecahkan guciku" ucap sang ibu sadis lalu berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun masih menutup mulutnya erat-erat sampai sang ibu keluar meninggalkannya didapur sendirian. "Akhhh" teriak kyuhyun kembali ketika ia melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya. Perlahan Ia mengulurkan celana panjangnya sebatas betis, menatap kaki kanannya, kulitnya melepuh dan memerah. Punggung kakinya lebih mengerikkan, sebuah luka bakar tercipta disitu, luka mengerikan yang menjadi pertanda baktinya kepada keluarga yang tak mengharapkannya.

Seorang pemuda 25 tahun melihat seluruh kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sendu tanpa berbuat apapun. "Kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang lain bodoh?" ucapnya lirih lalu berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun terjatuh kembali, kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia melakukan hal yang sama namun selalu gagal.

"Tuan muda.." Yoona yang berlinang air mata memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah pemuda berkulit pucat itu berhasil berdiri, Yoona berlutut meminta maaf.

"Tuan muda mianhae… mianhae..hiksss" Yonna mulai menangis sesenggukkan memohon maaf. Kyuhyun memegang bahunya dan menyuruhnya berdiri kembali.

"Tuan muda, eotokhe…eotokhe…hikss.. kaki anda… mianhae mianhae tuan muda"

"Gwenchana.. Yoona-ssi, tolong bersihkan lantai ini dan buatkan sup yang baru untuk eomonim" ucap Kyuhyun lemah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan susah payah.

"Tuan muda.. kenapa anda melakukan ini. Ini bukan salah anda, kenapa anda mengakui kesalahan yang sebenarnya saya penyebabnya.. wae? Hiksss" masih dengan terisak, pelayan muda itu bertanya lirih kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap pelayan itu intens..

"Yoona-ssi, jika kau dipecat atau lebih parahnya diperlakukan sepertiku tadi, akan ada beberapa orang yang menangis untuk mu.. Bukankah kau punya orang tua?.. Berbeda dengan diriku, biarpun aku terluka atau bahkan mati sekalipun tidak akan ada yang menangis untuk ku….. maka dari itu berhentilah merasa bersalah"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dengan pincang sambil sesekali menutup matanya erat-erat karena sakit itu belum berkurang sama sekali, ia menuju kamarnya untuk mengobati luka dikakinya seadanya. Yoona, si pelayan muda itu menatap punggung kyuhyun sendu, hatinya terasa sesak, matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air melihat hidup seorang Kim Kyuhyun, orang yang baru dikenalnya selama sebulan ini.

"Wae Tuan muda? Kenapa kau masih bertahan salama ini? Kenapa?... Kau manusia bukan budak.." Yoona berucap sambil terisak.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki tubuh tegap, dengan masih memakai jas putih yang mampu menerangkan bahwa pemuda tampan itu adalah seorang dokter. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 23, apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dengan sang adik selama di Seoul.

Ia meregangkan beberapa anggota badannya ketika sudah tepat berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Pemuda itu benar-benar lelah, yang benar saja.. baru tiga hari ia menjadi dokter di Seoul Intrnasional Hospital, dan ia sudah ditugasan sebagai asisten untuk sebuah operasi besar yang memakan waktu 18 jam? Hah ia benar-benar akan tidur seperti orang mati setelah ini.

Dengan malas ia menekan beberapa tombol disamping pintu itu.

CKLEK.

"Siwon hyuuuung.. kenapa kau baru pulang ?" Suara seorang remaja childish yang sangat dikenalnya menyambutnya dengan tidak elite. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamarnya.

"Siwon Hyung kenapa kau lama sekali.. ?" remaja childish, Shim Changmin, adik kesayangannya sekaligus menjadi adiknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu menggait lengannya membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Asih.. Min-ah aku lelah.."

"Hyung aku lapar… aku belum makan sejak sarapan tadi" Aish..Choi Siwon yang tampan, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus melenyapkan impianmu untuk tidur seperti orang mati sekarang karena adik jelmaan evilmu itu mulai merengek seperti bocah.

"Changmin pabbo.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau terkena penyakit mag eoh.? Apa kata orang-orang nanti, Choi Siwon dokter tampan mempunyai adik yang terkena penyakit mag? Ish memalukan" pemuda tampan itu mengucapkan kata-kata konyol yang seharusnya tak keluar dari seorang makhluk sempurna sepertinya.

"Hyuung berhenti bicara hal konyol, cepat masakan aku makanan, atau aku akan mati kelaparan seakarang!" Changmin berucap tegas.

"Aish.. baiklah, aku mandi sebentar dulu" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk segera membersihkan tubuh sempurnanya yang terasa lengket.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti.. "Yaaak! Kenapa kau memerintahku? Aku hyungmu pabbo!" Choi Siwon berteriak marah karena baru menyadari ia telah diperintah oleh adiknya.

"Hahaha.. Hyung pabbo.. kenapa kau baru menyadarinya.." Shim Changmin tertawa jahil menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar jelmaan evil.

"Aish sudahlah.." Choi Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkahnnya, pemuda tampan itu mengalah.. memang seperti itu, ia tak akan pernah menang jika bertengkar dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

.

"Changmin-ah kenapa kau tak makan disekolah ?" Siwon bertanya dengan hati-hati kepada adiknya.

"Aku.. hanya tidak mau hyung.."

Changmin menjawabnya dengan mulut yang masih terpenuhi ramen. Siwon yang benar-benar lelah tidak bisa memasakkan yang lebih baik. Changmin? Sudah pasti ia tak bisa memasak sama sekali, itulah sebabnya iya benar-benar kalap memakan ramenya sekarang. Siwon sudah makan malam di rumah sakit sebelumnya, jadilah ia hanya memeperhatikan sang adik yang sedang makan dihadapannya sekarang.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, apartemen mereka tidak terlalu besar, hanya terdapat 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dan dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Mereka lebih memilih menempati apartemen modern dengan ukuran minimalis agar mudah dibersihkan, mereka tidak menggunakan pembantu? Memang.. untuk apa? Bukankah mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja, apartemen itu juga sangat minimalis. Merupakan suatu pemborosan bukan jika menyewa pembantu. Seperti itulah pikiran dua bersaudara yang benar-benar tampan ini. Mereka lebih nyaman hidup berdua, hanya berdua.. walaupun tanpa appa mereka, mereka tetap bahagia jika berdua.

"Changmin… emm apa kau bisa menyesuaikan diri disekoalah? apakah kau mendapatkan bullying di sekolah?

"Mwo…? Aish hyung kau bicara apa? Tak mungkin adikmu yang hebat ini dibully disekolah !" Changmin berseru lantang.. Hai yang benar saja, Shim Changmin adalah murid pindahan yang tampan, bertubuh tugap, dan tinggi seperti tiang listrik, mau-mau saja dibully disekolah? Belum lagi ia terbilang jenius dikelasnya, walaupun belum bisa menandingi kejeniusan seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Seorang Shim Changmin tentu tidak akan mau dan diam saja jika seandainya dibully.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak makan disekolah? Itu pasti karena kau tidak punya teman kan? Mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu?" Siwon menyimpulkan sesuatu yang membuat Changmin kesal.

Changmin mengentikan kunyahannya sejenak, "Aku punya hyung.. dan dia tidak makan, maka dari itu aku juga tidak makan"

"Dia? Dia siapa min? temanmu? Sangat jarang seorang Changmin mau tidak makan kerena temannya. Siapa dia?" Siwon bertanya penasaran

"Kau tau hyung.. hanya tidak ingat" Changmin melanjutkan makannya namun kali ini lebih pelan

"Aishh sudahlah.. eoh kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membeli makanan diluar? Kenapa kau diam saja diaparteman ini seperti orang bodoh yang kelaparan..ckckc" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, enggan berpikir lebih jauh karena otaknya sudah benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Aku tak tau jalan hyung, aku hanya tau jalan dari sini kesekolah.. bagaimana jika aku tersesat, lalu ada yang menculikku dan menjualku? Ih…kau pasti akan menangis selama setahun hyung.." Changmin berucap ketakutan.

"Aish.. bagaimana aku bisa punya adik sebodoh kau? Siapa yang mau menculikmu? Dan berpikirlah sedikit, untuk apa aku membelikkanmu handphone mahal, kau bisa menggunakan GPS dihandphonemu, kau tidak mungkin tersesat min" Siwon menjelaskan dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Astaga Hyuung.. kenapa aku baru sadar.. aish paboyya…." Changmin menepuk jidatnya setelah menyadari kebodohanya.

"CK.. sudahlah aku tidur duluan ne.."

"Hyung…" Changmin memanggil Siwon yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Aishh.. apalagi? Aku benar-benar mengantuk min-ah" Siwon berujar lemas.

"Duduklah dulu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Siwon hyung.. bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" Changmin berucap ragu setelah dilihatnya sang kakak kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tak bisa melindunginya sendiri, ia lebih menderita dari yang kubayangkan selama ini… bantu aku hyung.." Ucap Changmin lirih dan menatap mata siwon serius.

"Kau bicara apa min? siapa yang kau maksud? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku.. tapi katakan dulu siapa yang kau maksud?" Siwon berkata lembut.

"Kau tidak ingat hyung?" Changmin bertanya sendu.

"Min..berhenti membuatku bingung"

"Kau akan ingat dan tau sendiri nanti hyung… sekarang yang harus kau lakukan, yaitu buatkan aku 2 porsi bekal bosok" Changmin berucap tegas dan mengubah ekspresinya 180 drajat dari sebelumnya, kini ia lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum 5 jari andalannya.

"Mwo?" ucap siwon terkejut dengan perubahan mimic wajah adik dihadapannya ini.

"Buatkan saja.. kau mau aku terkena mag ?" Changmin mengancam.

"Arraseo. Jaljayo min.." Siwon yang enggan berpikir lebih lanjut karena otak dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah memilih untuk mengiyakan permintaan sang adik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamar untuk segera tidur.

"Hmm" Changmin hanya bergumam karena mulutnya lagi-lagi penuh dengan ramen yang bahkan masih beruap. Benar-benar kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara diwaktu yang sama, ditempat yang berbeda, seseorang yang sudah Changmin akui sebagai temannya, seseorang yang Changmin ingin lindungi.. Sekaligus seseorang memiliki nasib yang benar-benar berebeda darinya, tidak.. orang ini bahkan memiliki nasib yang benar-benar berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Jika malam ini Changmin merengek minta dimasakkan oleh hyungnya, maka seseorang itu justru tengah sibuk bekerja keras disaat hyung-hyung yang tak menganggapnya tengah terlelap di kamar mewahnya masing-masing.

"Anyonghaseo Tuan…" Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mantel lusuhnya memasuki minimarket 24 jam milik seorang pria paruh baya bernama Youngmin, tampak beberapa salju masih menghiasi rambutnya, mulut dan hidungnya selalu mengeluarkan uap, menandakan bahwa musim dingin sedang berada dipuncaknya. Anak menyedihkan itu berjalan pelan menuju meja kasir setelah membungkukkan badannya sejenak ke bossnya yang tangah menyusun beberapa mie instan di rak-rak minimarket.

"Ah ne, kyuhyun-ah akhirnya kau datang.."

Ahjussi itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung, karena pasalnya kini anak buahnya itu berjalan dengan tidak biasa, cara jalan anak buahnya itu terlihat aneh, kyuhyun seperti hanya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya saja, ia hanya menyeret kaki kananya ketika berjalan, jalannya pun sangat lamban dan yang paling membuat Youngmin heran adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti tengah meringis setiap ia menggerakkan kakinya.

Berusaha untuk mengabaikan kebingungannya, pria paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… bisakah kau bantu aku menyusun ini, kau susun mie nya di bagian ujung ne, ambil mie instannya di gudang barang ya." pintanya setelah merasa bahwa pekerjaanya tak kunjung selesai dari tadi.

"Nde…"

.

.

BRUKKK

"AKHH"

Sebuah bunyi demuman keras diiringi sebuah teriakan rintihan yang terdengar memilukan terdengar dari arah belakang minimarket, tempat penyimpanan barang.

"Kyuhyun… apa yang terjadi…?" Youngmin ahjussi tampak membulatkan matanya ketika berada didepan pintu pembatas minimarket dan gudang penyimpanan barang, ia sangat kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit, disampingnya tergeletak 2 kardus mie instan yang sudah jelas jatuh dari tangan kyuhyun.

"Akhh.." Kyuhyun masih merintih kesakitan, tangan kanannya terlihat mulai memegangi kaki kanannya yang terasa benar-benar perih.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Youngmin ahjussi dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Mi..mianhae tu..tuan.." ucap kyuhyun terbata.

Ahjussi itu melangkah maju kearah Kyuhyun, tak diperdulikannya kardus mie instan yang kini telah berubah bentuk dan tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, serta tatapan bersalah dari mata kyuhyun, ia memunggungi dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, dengan sigap pria paruh baya itu langsung menggendong tubuh kurus itu diatas punggung tegapnya.

"Tuan.. ?" Kyuhyun yang kaget diperlakukan seperti itu, berusaha turun dari punggung bossnya, namun bossnya itu justru makin mengeratkan gendongannya, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun, terlebih rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kaki kanannya semakin membuatnya diam dengan segala perlakuan yang diberikan oleh bossnya.

.

.

"Cha… sudah selesai.. apa masih terasa sakit kyuhyun-ah? Kau hebat tidak meringis sedikitpun" Youngmin ahjussi bertanya lembut sesaat setelah selesai memasang perban pada kaki kanan anak buahnya. Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang tersedia di minimarket, Sebelumnya ahjussi youngmin yang memang sudah curiga akan kaki kyuhyun, memaksa untuk membuka sepatu kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat luka mengerikan dikaki anak buahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun diam, ia hanya memandang pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kenapa kau tetap memakai sepatu dengan kaki seperti itu ? hahh.. lebih parahnya kau bahkan tak menutupi lukamu itu. Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak apa-apa ijin bekerja Kyu.."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tetap diam, tidak merespon sedikitpun pertanyaan bossnya.

"Kyu… ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tidak merasa jijik menyentuhku?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan masih dengan tatapan kosongnya..

"Apa ?" ahjussi itu kebingungan.

"Kau bicara apa Kyu, lukamu sangat parah, kenapa kau tak mengobatinya ? kau bisa terinfeksi.. Hah pantas saja cara berjalanmu sangat aneh… Kyuhyun-ah dari mana kau dapatkan luka mengerikkan itu ?" Youngmin Ahjussi bertanya penasaran.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku.. tapi kenapa kau mengobatiku? Apa kau perduli padaku?" bukannya menjawab kyuhyun malah bertanya balik dengan sendu.

"Tentu saja kyuhyun-ah.. Kau itu pegawaiku. Walaupun kau sangat tertutup, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak, mana mungkin aku biarkan saja kau dengan luka mengerikan seperti itu" Ahjussi mejelaskan dengan lembut.

"A..anak?"

"Nde, apa kau keberatan ? aku tak punya anak Kyuhyun-ah… tak apa kan?" Ahjussi itu bertanya lembut.

"_anak ?… Tuhan, aku benar-benar lahir dikeluarga yang salah ! bagaimana mungkin seseorang didepanku ini mau menganggapku anak, sementara orang tua ku bilang melahirkanku adalah sebuah kesalahan..?"_ batin kyuhyun bergemuruh

"Kyuu…" pria paruh baya didepannya menghentikkan lamunannya.

"Tu..tuan, hmm Bo..bolehkan aku memanggilmu appa… sekali saja, aku ingin memanggilmu appa dan memelukmu, sebentar saja.. kumohon" Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap mata lawan bicaranya dan tiba-tiba memohon sesuatu yang membuat ahjussi itu kaget.. Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya? Benarkah?... Kyuhyun yang 3 tahun ia kenal ini, adalah seorang yang benar-benar tertutup dan pendiam. Ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kyuhyun selain usia anak itu yang masih 12 tahun saat melamar pekerjaan kepadanya. Dan tadi anak ini berkata ingin memeluknya? Ingin memanggilnya appa? Apa anak didepannya ini tak punya orang tua?

"Ah tentu saja" mengabaikan rasa bingung akan kehidupan anak didepannya ini, ahjussi itu langsung menggapai tubuh kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, kyuhyun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"_Tuhan.. beginikah rasanya dipeluk seorang appa?" _Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati sangat lirih.

"Appa…Appa…Appa" Kyuhun terus berucap sambil tersenyum, ia menggumamkan kalimat yang sama didalam pelukan ahjussi itu.

.

"Khamsahamnida Tuan" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dengan berat, setelah itu mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kearah bossnya.

"Nde.. kau bisa terus memanggilku seperti itu kalau kau mau sebenarnya.." ahjussi youngmin tersenyum lembut.

"Anni.. Tuan, terimakasih mau memelukku, hari ini aku berulang tahun, kau orang pertama yang memberiku hadiah. Pelukan seperti itu adalah hadiah yang benar-benar kuinginkan dari dulu.. terimakasih.. terimakasih" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang semakin membuat pria paruh baya didepannya penasaran dengan hidup anak didepannya ini.

"Ah kau berulang tahun? bagaimana kalau kita beli kue tart di toko kue depan sana untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu.. sepertinya masih buka kyu-ah.." Berusaha mengabaikan rasa bingung dan penasarannya ahjussi itu menawarkan sesuatu yang dibenci kyuhyun.

"Anni.. tidak perlu, tidak perlu dirayakan tuan, dan lagi aku tidak suka kue tart.."

"Mwo..? apa maksudmu tidak suka kue?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hay.. Chapter 6 Here**… maaf sedikit lama**. **Saya sedikit sibuk dan sedang tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini… Sudah saya masukin Siwon kan? Brothership antara siwon dan changmin saya tonjolkan di chapter ini. Tapi siwon belum ketemu sama Kyu… dan lagi yang minta dipanjangin saya udah panjangin ini dengan menambahkan beberapa yang seharusnya masuk di chapter 7, maaf lagi-lagi alurnya kelamaan karena cara penulisan saya memang seperti itu, daan semoga ini sudah panjang. Ini sudah 3500 words. Tentang penyakit kyu mungkin di chapter 7. Maaf mungkin untuk chapter depan saya tidak bisa publish dengan cepat karena beberapa hal.

**PS** :

**Bolehkah saya sedikit bicara, emmm… begini, yang melihat ff ini ada 9000+ viewrs, tapi entah mengapa yang mereview hanya 200+, dan lagi ada cukup banyak yang memfollow tetapi tidak mereview. Saya cukup kecewa akan itu, tapi tenang saja saya tidak akan memaksa kalian buat review, bisa dilihat dengan saya tidak pakai target2 seperti sebelumnya kan? Itu berarti saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk mereview. Saya menyadari bahwa memang banyak kekurangan di story yang saya buat ini, adalah hak kalian untuk suka atau tidak, jadi itu juga hak kalian mau review atau tidak, tapi bukankah itu berarti saya juga punya hak untuk melanjutkan publish atau tidak ? . Oke saya banyak bicara sekali**…**Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan story ini..**

**.**

**.**

_**Saya hanya berusaha menuangkan ide yang ada di otak saya dalam bentuk story, saya berharap ada yang menyukai dan mau membaca fanfic ini. Saya hanya dapat tau jika kalian menyukai fanfic saya hanya dengan lewat review yang kalian berikan. Jadi satu review itu sangat berarti bagi saya yang masih sedang belajar menulis ini. Terimakasih.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To my beloved reader :**

Terimakasih banyak, kalian yang masih mau ikutin ff ini dan mereview... Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya, dan jika bosan silahkan bilang saja ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk review ok? Terimaksih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan momfollow ff ini.. terimakasih banyak.

**Last, please.. just call me chingu, jiyeoon, eonni/kakak seandainya saya lebih tua(I'm 95 L), saya belum pantas dipanggil AUTHOR. **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya….**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Ys824 : ** tentang penyakit kyu dichapter selanjutnya ya.. saya gak punya asap ni.. Thanks dah review.

**Phiexphiexnophiex : **aku padamu juga.. oke deh. Thanks dah review.

**Fuawaliyah : ** mau tuan kim selingkuh juga? aduh saya gak kepikiran, entar dipikirin dulu deh ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Dyaayudya :** tetap berasa pendek yah.. tapi chapter ini sudah panjang kan? Thanks dah review.

**Sfsclouds : ** sakit kyu liat di chapter selanjutnya ya.. eomma kyu ngapain kyu udah terjawab di chap ini kan? Thanks dah review saeng...

**Aisah92 :** sorry gak bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

** : ** sorry g bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**Desviana407 : ** sama-sama sayang.. trimakasih mau menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Rahma94 : ** 6000 word? Oke.. tapi saya update 2 bulan sekali ya..? hahaha.. mau disiksa gimana lagi? ada ide? Thanks dah review.

** : ** sad ending/ happy ending saya juga masih belum tentukan.. ada ide? Thanks dah review.

**Rini11888 **: yang ngintip yesung..coba liat umurnya deh.. tentang sakit kyu liat chapter selanjutnya ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu **: tentang sakit kyu liat vhapter depan ya.. kalau saya jadi kyu, saya juga bakalan memilih pergi..haha .. Thanks dah review.

**Gyurievil : ** ya ga papa mungkin memang tidak masuk eon.. terimakasih ya selalu menunggu ff saya eon..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Fiwonkyu0201 **ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5, ch6 : terimakasih sudah mereview tiap chapter chingu.. luka bakar dikaki kyu udah kejawab di chap ini kan..? Thanks dah review.

**Nurayuoctarina1 **: udah saya panjangin ni chingu.. gomowo juga sudah membanca ff saya.. Thanks dah review.

**Hyunsparkyu **: oke deh.. Thanks dah review.

**ayumKim **: bekas luka kyu? Emmm.. next.. silahkan dibaca.. Thanks dah review.

**Chairun **: changmin bawa kyu keluar dari rumah itu? Emm nanti liat saja ya.. kyu sakit apa liat dichapter selanjutnya ya. Terimaksih semangatnya. Thanks dah review.

**Diahretno : **kurang panjang, kurang puas? Emmm… maaf kalau updatenya sedikit lama. Thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn : ** siwon ya muncul dong, dia kan termasuk cast utama selain changmin disini.. semangat! Thanks dah review.

**Tape024 :** yupp itu yesuung.. kibum?.. kyu sakit apa? .. Entar liat chapter selanjutnya ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Kyufit0327 : **ya tidak apa-apa.. maaf membuat air mata chingu tak bisa berhenti keluar.. haha.. Thanks dah review.

**Gemgyu407 : **iya tidak apa-apa.. saya gak punya asap..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Evilkyu Vee : ** hai..ya menderita sekali hahaha…tentang kakak kyu mau menerima kyu liat chapter2 selanjutnya saja ya.. saya masih belum kepikiran.. Thanks dah review.

**Lianpangestu **: ya sudah lanjut ni, dia memang dimarahin niii.. Thanks dah review.

**Dhedingdong95 : **maaf tidak bisa panjang-panjang. Thanks dah review.

**iffahCHO, **ch5 : selalu nyesek? Maaf ya, itulah karakter ff angst chingu.. Thanks dah review.

**Nurul : **jangan kejam-kejam? Gak janji ye… yup pasti bakalan banyak changkyu moment, karena saya suka sekali lihat persahabatan mereka baik di ff maupun di kehidupan nyata..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Etik : **maaf… Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **saya yang buat saja meneteskan air mata eon.. kkk.. itu yesung eon.. liat umurnya deh.. tentang sakit kyu liat chapter selanjutnya.. Thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel : ** ia ini dilanjut… Thanks dah review.

**Guest : ** silahkan dibaca.. Thanks dah review.

**Silent reader : ** maaf tidak bisa panjang dan alurnya lama sehingga kurang greget, cara penulisan saya memang seperti itu.. Thanks dah review.

**LumpiaKimchi :**diusahakan unutk tidak discountinu. Terimakasih mau menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Anggi **: saya yang buat aja juga nyesek dan nangis bagian itu.. hikkss.. gak ada typo kah? Bagus deh.. Thanks dah review.

**Vha Chandra : **nyesek? Harus dong..kk. Thanks dah review.

**Cho jii ah : **adegan kyu ngilang? Emm liat aja deh chapter2 selanjutnya..Thanks dah review.

**Aweelfkyu13 **: hiks.. saya aja nangis baca ulang ff yang saya buat.. maaf sedikit lama chapter ini ya. Thanks dah review.

**Erka : **maaf tapi memang sambungannya seperti itu chingu. Semoga chingu tidak kecewa.. Thanks dah review.

**Just Kyu **: gagal yah? Hwaiting… Thanks dah review.

**Miyuki :** chinguu.. semoga sudah/cepat sembuh dari sakitnya.. iya tidak apa-apa saya mengerti.. semoga chingu sudah lebih sehat sekarang.. siwon sudah saya munculkan kan? Chingu Siwon biased kah?.. Thanks dah review.

**Secret :** benar sekali itu yesung.. Thanks dah review.

**Kyu27, **ch5, ch6** : **iya sudah update, tumben ketinggalan.. kkk..sakit kepala kyu liat chap selanjutnya aja ya… Thanks dah review.

**Guest :** thankyu…Thanks dah review.

**Kyuline : ** kaki kyu oppa sudah terjawab dichap ini kan.. semangat.. Thanks dah review.

**DhillaBill Laff You : **antara namanya kepotong atau memang gak masuk chingu.. iya panggil eonni saja.. tentang sakit kyu liat saja di chap2 selanjutnya ya..

**Lifany :** suami? Iya ni minta dilempar sandal sama sparkyu..hahaha.. V.. Thanks dah review.

**SujuELF **: sudah dilanjut chingu.. Thanks dah review.

** .id, **ch4, ch5, ch6** :** tidak apa-apa.. saya juga sebenarnya gak rela membuat kyu semenderita itu tapi kyu memang cocok untuk ff seperti ini dan saya kyuhyun biased… heheh. Nyesek ya? Emang harus seperti itu… Thanks dah review.

**Dianti Lestari : ** anyoong.. teriamaksih dibilang bagus banget .. jadi malu.. Thanks dah review.

**heeeHyun : ** anyooong… sampai kapan? Liat chap2 selanjutnya aja ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Vampireyunjae :** hai reader baru…oke sudah next ni…Thanks dah review.

**Rilakuma **: iya dilanjut kok.. salam kenal.. perasaan saya awal nulis ini.. jujur saya juga nyesek dan nangis dibeberapa adegan yang saya tulis ini.. Thanks dah review.

**Meotmeot, ch5, ch6 **: semoga sudah/cepat sembuh chingu dari sakitnya.. tante chullie? Chingu.. eommanya kyu bukan heechul, Cuma nyonya Kim aja kok.. other cast gitu.. Thanks dah review.

**Sapphirexian :** maaf tidak bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**BTS13 :** tidak apa-apa.. happy ending atau sad ending saya masih memikirkan karena saya punya cukup banyak ide untuk ff ini, hanya bingung nulisnya saja..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Han Eun Kyo :** happy ending atau sad ending saya masih memikirkannya.. .. thanks dah review.

**ShinJoo24 ** : iya itu yesung chingu.. haekyu? Saya sudah punya ide untuk moment itu, Cuma bingung nulisnya aja..kk. .. thanks dah review.

**Septi :** lagi UN kah? Wah.. sukses yah, terimakasih masih nyempatin baca dan review..thanks dah review.

.

.

_Saya memang sedikit rajin dengan membalas review kalian semua.. tidak apa-apa kan? Semoga kalian membaca balasan review saya ya..Ini sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih saya untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview story yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini.._

_Apa bila ada yang tidak disebutkan diatas, mungkin reviewnya tidak masuk atau belum masuk.. maaf apabila namanya ada yang kepotong, saya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. And please, pake name dong, sedikit bingung saya balas review kalo kebanyakan peke 'Guest' gitu._

_**Jiyeoon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ME**

**CHAPTER 7**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. tolong baca tulisan dibawah TBC disitu ada balasan review juga.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

**Chapter 7**

**Sebelumnya..**

"Khamsahamnida Tuan" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dengan berat, setelah itu mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kearah bossnya.

"Nde.. kau bisa terus memanggilku seperti itu kalau kau mau sebenarnya.." ahjussi youngmin tersenyum lembut.

"Anni.. Tuan, terimakasih mau memelukku, hari ini aku berulang tahun, kau orang pertama yang memberiku hadiah. Pelukan seperti itu adalah hadiah yang benar-benar kuinginkan dari dulu.. terimakasih.. terimakasih" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang semakin membuat pria paruh baya didepannya penasaran dengan hidup anak didepannya ini.

"Ah kau berulang tahun? bagaimana kalau kita beli kue tart di toko kue depan sana untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu.. sepertinya masih buka kyu-ah.." Berusaha mengabaikan rasa bingung dan penasarannya ahjussi itu menawarkan sesuatu yang dibenci kyuhyun.

"Anni.. tidak perlu, tidak perlu dirayakan tuan, dan lagi aku tidak suka kue tart.."

"Mwo..?"

**Selanjutnya…**

"Apa maksudmu tidak suka kue tart ?" ahjussi dengan bingung, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, pikirannya melayang ke 10 tahun lalu, mengingat kejadian yang sampai saat ini tak bisa dilupakannya sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

"Kau tidak suka kue tart? Kenapa?" ahjussi bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Hanya tidak suka, sekali lagi terimakasih Tuan. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku" Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan ahjussi itu dengan tertatih dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

**10 tahun lalu**

Seorang bocah menggemaskan yang berumur 5 tahun terlihat sedang mengintip dibalik dapur, dilihatnya seorang yang disayanginya sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu, dengan jahilnya ia mulai mendekati orang itu dan mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Shim Ahjummaaa"

"Astaga Kyunie… kyunie bikin ahjumma kaget…"

"hehee… mianhae… ahjumma, hmm.. hali ini hali apa?" si bocah menggemaskan itu cengir dan pura-pura bertanya sesuatu.

"Hmmm.. hari rabu" jawab Ahjumma Shim jahil.

"Bukan…maksud kyunie bukan itu.. ish.. ahjumma menyebalkan.." bocah menggemaskan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Arra..arra, hari ini 3 Februari, ulang tahun kyuniee kesayangan ahjumma kan ?" ahjumma tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Nde… yeeee, ahjumma ingat.. ahjumma.. emm kyunie pengeen…" si bocah menggemaskan itu berucap ragu.

"Arra… kyunie tak usah bilang, ahjumma udah siapin kok, tunggu sebentar ne..?" wanita paruh baya yang baik hati itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun benar-benar inginkan semenjak 3 hari lalu.

"Ahjumma….. wahh, ahjumma bagaimana bisa tau kalau kyunie mau kue tart ?" Bocah menggemaskan itu melebarkan mata bulatnya lucu ketika melihat ahjumma kesayangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang dari lemari pendingin.

"Tentu saja, apa sih yang ahjumma gak tau?" Ahjumma Shim lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut dan mulai menaruh kue tart diatas meja dapur.

"Gomawo.. Ahjumma tau gak ? Kyunie benar-benar pengen makan ini waktu liat eomma sama hyeungdul lagi rayain ulang tahun kibum hyung.. tapi pasti eomma akan marah kalau kyunie ikut gabung…" anak itu berucap polos, membuat Ahjumma Shim hanya memandangnya sendu dan tersenyum miris.

"Nah… sekarang kyunie potong kuenya ne? kan kyunie bilang kyunie pengen sekali makan ini?" Ahjumma shim mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Anni…" bocah menggemaskan itu berucap tegas.

"Eoh… wae?" Tanya Ahjumma Shim kebingungan.

"Kyunie pengen sepelti kibum hyung, kue taltnya di potongin dan disuapin eomma..kyunie kedepan dulu ya.." Kyuhyun kecil mulai mengangkat kue tart didepannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, tempat eomma dan hyeungdeulnya berkumpul.

"Andwae… kyunie-ah.. biar Ahjumma saja ne yang potongin dan suapin kuenya nde?" ucapan Ahjumma Shim mengehentikkan langkah Kyuhyun kecil.

"Tapi Kyunie, pengen sepelti Kibum Hyung…" lirih bocah menggemaskan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Arraso.." Ahjumma Shim dengan berat hati karena khawatir akhirnya tetap mengijinkan bocah itu menuju ruang tengah.

"Nde… nanti setelah eomma suapin kyunie, kyunie langsung kesini lagi buat disuapin Ahjumma nde?" Bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah sial?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang cantik tampak mengeryitkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya anak yang tak diharapkannya menuju kearahnya yang sedang menonton TV bersama keempat anaknya yang lain. Bocah 5 tahun itu dengan langkah kecilnya terlihat membawa sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang.

"Anyong eomma, hyungdeul.. emm kyunie hali ini ulang tahun eomma… eomma suapin kyunie kue ini nde? Sepelti kemalin eomma suapin Kibum hyung.." kyuhyun kecil berucap ragu, kedua tangan kecilnya terlihat tengah memegang kue tart yang dibelikan Ahjumma kesayangannya dengan sedikit susah.

Keempat anak yang tengah berada ditempat yang sama mengeryitkan keningnya.. 'Bocah ini benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin eomma mau menyuapkan kue untuknya? Yang benar saja?'.. seperti itulah pikiran mereka saat ini.

Terlihat Kibum menatap adik bungsunya dengan pandangan tajam dan sorot kebencian yang sangat jelas. Berbeda dengan Donghae, ia menatap adik bungsunya itu dengan pandangan sendu. 'Hyung mohon jangan terlalu berharap kyu…' batin Donghae. Sedangkan Jungsoo dan Yesung hanya menatap datar adik bungsunya itu.

"Eohh.. kau hari ini ulang tahun?" Wanita itu pura-pura bertanya.

"Nde.. eomma mau suapin Kyunie kan..?" Kyuhyun kecil bertanya kegirangan.

"Tentu saja, sini kuenya." Wanita itu tersenyum mengerikkan. Kyuhyun kecil yang masih polos dan benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disuapin oleh Eomma kandungnya itu memberikan kue tart yang ada ditangannya tampa ragu.

Plak

"Selamat.. Ulang.. tahun.. Bocah.. sial" Sang eomma meletakkan kue tart itu tepat diwajah Kyuhyun, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang bagian belakang kepala bocah itu lalu menekan kue tart itu cukup lama di wajah anak kandungnya, membuat anak bungsunya itu sempat kesulitan bernapas. Sekaligus membuat Keempat anaknya yang terkejut namun tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adik yang dibencinya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana rasa kuenya kyunie-ah? enak hemm?" Tanyanya menyeringai sembari mulai melepaskan kue itu dari wajah Kyuhyun, kini kue itu tak berbentuk lagi dan sudah jatuh berceceran dilantai. Wanita itu menatap wajah anak bungsunya yang kini berlumuran kue dengan sorot kebencian.

"Eomma kenapa?… hiksss hikss" Kyuhyun berucap lirih sambil menangis.

"Cih, menangis saja bisanya.." Sang eomma meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil yang masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang berlumuran kue tart sembari menangis, bahu bocah itu bergetar tangisangannya kini berubah menjadi isakan yang terdengar memilukan, bocah itu menatap kue tartnya yang tadi jatuh dari wajahnya kelantai, kini kue itu tak berbentuk. Keempat hyungdeulnya mengikuti eommanya dibelakang.

"Hiks..hiks… Kyunie benci kue tart.. kue tart benal-benal gak enak.. hikss.. kyunie gak mau makan kue tart lagi celamanya…hiks…hiksss…hikss" anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, waktunya habis silahkan kumpul kertas kalian didepan"

Park Seonsangnim, guru matematika memberi instruksi kepada murid-murid dikelas yang diajarnya itu untuk segera mengumpulkan kertas ujian dadakan yang diadakannya. Beberapa wajah murid-murid yang katanya memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata itu terlihat sangat suram, dikarenakan lagi-lagi banyak diantara mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari soal-soal berisi deretan angka yang memuakkan itu.

Berbeda dengan murid-murid lainnya. Dua orang murid yang duduk dipojok belakang tampak santai karena keduanya bahkan telah selesai mengerjakan ujian dadakan itu 15 menit sebelumnya. Salah satu murid itu, Kim Kyuhyun, ia bahkan hanya membutuhkan kurang dari 20 menit untuk mengerjakan soal-soal berisi angka-angka yang dianggap memuakkan itu pada ujian-ujian sebelumnya, namun karena rasa sakit yang masih dirasakannya pada tangannya, membuat ia sedikit lebih lama menulis jawaban ujian itu. Murid satunya lagi? Shim Changmin, jangan ditanya.. tiang listrik jenius itu selesai mengerjakan soalnya tepat 5 menit setelah Kyuhyun meletakkan bolpoinnya diatas meja yang menandakan pemuda itu telah selesai mengerjakan. Entah berada di angka berapa IQ kedua murid itu.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar? Kumpul sekarang kertas jawaban kalian!" Kim Seonsangnim berucap tegas.

"Nde…." Ujar murid-murid itu serempak.

"Biar aku saja.." Changmin merebut kertas yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut dan segera meju kedepan untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka, ia mengehentikan gerakan Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun ingin beranjak dari kursinya. Changmin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kaki Kyuhyun mulai dari tadi pagi mereka bertemu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun belum bisa menerimanya sebagai teman. Dalam pikirannya, ia harus membuat Kyuhyun senyaman mungkin sehingga mau menerimanya secara perlahan, ia tak bisa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya untuk menghadapi orang yang membuat hatinya berteriak mengiba setiap saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong antarkan kertas ujian ini keruanganku." Park Seonsangnim meminta tolong namun dengan nada memerintah.

"Andwae ! Seonsangnim, bisakah aku saja yang mengantarkannya ? Biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya!" Changmin berujar lantang. Ia tak mau melihat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lagi, ia yakin sekali bahwa kaki itu sedang tidak beres saat ini.

"Shim Changmin ada apa denganmu? ini memang tugas anak pengemis beasiswa itu, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau ia menjadi pesuruh guru.. itu sebagai bentuk balas budinya karena sekolah ini memberikan beasiswa penuh kepadanya. Kau itu suka sekali ikut campur..ck" Seorang murid mengucapkan kata-kata memuakkan seolah-olah murid pengemis beasiswa yang dibicarakannya tak ada ditempat. Changmin benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut murid itu dengan buku-buku rumus matematika yang selalu dibawanya seandainya tak ada Park Seonsangnim yang masih berdiri didepan.

"Tolong jaga bicaramu ! anak yang kau sebut pengemis beasiswa itu bahkan berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih hebat dibanding anak bermulut besar seperti mu! " Changmin berucap dingin dan memandang murid itu tajam.

"Apa kau bilang ? " Siswa yang Changmin sebut 'anak bermulut besar' itu menggeram marah.

"Sudah cukup ! Kyuhyun-ssi tolong antarkan ini nde? Changmin-ssi, mianhae.. tapi aku dan guru-guru lainnya sudah mempercayakan hal seperti ini kepada Kim Kyuhyun" Park Seonsangnim menghentikan dengan tegas dan berlalu keluar.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya secara perlahan. Mati-matian ia menahan perih dikaki kanannya dan berjalan dengan pincang menuju meja guru. _"Kyuhyun-ah, kau bahkan berhasil berjalan dari rumah kesini, kau pasti bisa menahan sakitnya lagi kali ini." _batin Kyuhyun memberi sugesti untuk pikirannya sendiri.

Changmin menggait lengannya sehingga langkahnya terhenti, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kubantu?" ucapnya.

"Berhenti mengasihaniku Changmin-ssi" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya pelan dan berseru datar.

Changmin memandang sendu Kyuhyun yang mulai keluar kelas dengan langkah pincang sembari membawa tumpukkan kertas jawaban di kedua tangan yang Changmin tau pasti masih terasa sakit. "Ada apa dengan kakimu kyu..? tanganmu bahkan belum sembuh benar" gumamnya khawatir.

.

.

Koridor lantai dua Pareun High School terlihat sedikit lenggang walaupun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 yang berarti jam istirahat pertama telah dimulai, kemana perginya anak-anak konglomerat yang bersekolah di gedung mewah ini?.. Kantin, sebuah tempat yang digunakan untuk menampung uang-uang yang dikeluarkan anak-anak orang kaya itu untuk mengisi perutnya, sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah didatangi seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

Dengan waktu istirahat yang mencapai 1 jam, akan sedikit susah menemukkan kelompok siswa yang masih berada dikelas, meskipun begitu masih terdapat beberapa siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka, entah apa yang mereka kerjakan didalam kelas. Salah satu bagian dari kelompok itu adalah Kim Kibum dan teman-temannya? Teman-teman? Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa teman yang dimaksud disini hanyalah 2 orang. Lee Jonghyun, seorang anak dari penyanyi wanita senior korea, dan Lee Seungri, anak tunggal dari pemilik YG entertainment, salah satu perusahaan entertainment terbesar dikorea. Sementara beberapa sisanya hanya pengikut mereka, pengikut Jonghyun tepatnya. Sangat sepadan bukan? Kim Kibum, pemuda tampan yang orang-orang kira anak bungsu pemilik Kim Forniture Company dan tidak seorangpun ketahui adalah kakak kandung dari seseorang yang tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kekantin itu memang sangat pemilih untuk berteman.

Tiga orang siswa itu menjadi murid yang benar-benar disegani diseluruh sekolah elite itu. Status, Wajah, dan point paling utama adalah kecerdasan salah satu dari ketiganya, yaitu Kim Kibum, makin membuat orang-orang bedecak kagum akan ketiganya. Meskipun tak bisa menandingi Kim Kibum, Jonghyun dan Seungri juga tak bisa diremehkan untuk prestasi, mereka memang tak unggul di akademik seperti Kibum, tapi mereka menyumbangkan beberapa medali untuk Pareun High School dalam bidang olahraga.

Tiga murid yang menjadi idola sekolah itu tampak berjalan beriringan dikoridor lantai dua yang benar-benar lenggang, tujuan mereka adalah kantin , sekitar 5 orang mengikuti dibelakang mereka , pengikut Jonghyun atau bisa disebut anak buah Jonghyun.

"Yak.. bagaimana kau bisa menjawab soal-soal memuakkan itu dengan cepat Kibum-ah ? Aish, Lee Seonsangnim benar-benar menyebalkan, seenaknya saja memberi ujian dadakan" Jonghyun berseru kesal, masih tetap berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Kibum tidak seperti kau Jonghyun-ah, ia setiap hari belajar, bukan saat ujian saja.." Seungri menjawab santai pertanyaan Jonghyun yang sebenarnya bukan ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Haha yang ducapkan Seungri, benar sekali bos..haha" salah satu dari pengikut Jonghyun tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Aish diam kalian!"

"Benarkah..? Kibum-ah bukankah kemarin kita berdua di game center seharian? Kau kapan belajarnya?" Jonghyun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kibum.

"Aku tidak belajar kemarin, bukankah materi yang diujiankan tadi baru seminggu yang lalu dibahas Jonghyun-ah ?" Akhirnya Kibum merespon, walaupun sangat datar.

"Aish jinjjaa.. kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas tanpa belajar.. aish Kim Kibum, kau makan apa bisa sepintar itu.."Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Itulah Kibum.." Seungri lagi-lagi berucap santai. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Boss.."

"Apa?" Jonghyun membalikkan badannya kesal kearah beberapa pengikutnya.

"Coba lihat didepanmu boss.. bagaimana kalau kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada anak pengemis beasiswa itu? Kami bisa membantu..hahaha"

Jonghyun menatap kembali kedepan. Beberapa meter didepannya kini berjalan seseorang yang ia selalu bully hampir setiap hari, anak yang ia beri julukan dan ia hina sebagai pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa, Kim Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun, yang ia ketahui adalah pembantu dirumah Kibum itu berjalan dengan tertatih dengan beberapa tumpukkan kertas. Tak perlu Jonghyun tebak, karena ia sudah tau pasti bahwa anak itu pasti menuju ruang guru sekarang.

"Wow ia muncul disaat yang tepat.." Jonghyun menyeringai.

Kim Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan perlahan tanpa memperdulikan Kibum dan teman-temannya yang berada beberapa meter didepannya kini. Ia yang tak mau mencari masalah dengan Jonghyun kini sedikit menyingkir kesamping dengan maksud membiarkan Kibum dan teman-temannya lewat duluan.

"Hai pengemis beasiswa, sepertinya kemarin kita belum selesai kan?" Jonghyun kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

_"Apa lagi yang orang ini mau lakukan ? .. tak cukup kah kakiku yang benar-benar sakit hari ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa hidup tenang walaupun sehari saja" _batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jonghyun-ah.. aku lapar.. nanti saja membully anak itu.." ucap Seungri malas.

"Aish kau pergilah duluan dengan Kibum, Kibum-ah tak apa kan.. aku melampiaskan kekesalanku hari ini ke pembantumu?" Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kibum.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatap Kibum dalam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia tentu tak berharap Kibum membelanya, karena itu tak akan pernah terjadi.. meskipun begitu, ia tetap menatap Kibum sendu dan pandangan mereka bertemu cukup lama, Kibum hanya memandangi adik yang tak di akuinya itu datar. Kibum memutuskan pandangan mereka dan berseru datar "Terserah kau saja Jonghyun-ah, Seungri.. ayo kekantin". Kibum melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyuhyun diikuti Seungri. Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap kakaknya itu dalam, pandangannya sendu dan terlihat menyedihkan.

_"Bagaimana jika aku mati didepanmu hyung? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan 'terserah'? ya.. kau pasti akan mengatakan itu, memangnya apa aku bagimu.." _batinnya sembari terus menatap punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh.

Jonghyun tiba-tiba merebut lembaran-lembaran kertas jawaban yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jonghyun. "Hai apa ini? Wah.. kau menjalankan tugas sebagai pesuruh guru dengan baik sepertinya.." Seru Jonghyun mengejek.

"Hahaha" pengikut-pengikut Jonghyun tertawa puas dibelakangnya.

"Tolong kembalikan kertas-kertas itu Jonghyun-ssi, aku harus mengantarnya keruang guru sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau..?" Jonghyun melemparkan kertas-kertas itu kelantai dan menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan berseru kaget. Baru Ia berusaha berjongkok untuk menghentikan kaki Jonghyun, beberapa anak buah Jonghyun telah memegangi tangannya erat.

"Lepaskan..Jonghyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kumohon hentikan.." pinta Kyuhyun yang tidak ditanggapi Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ssi hentikan ! kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku tapi tidak dengan kertas itu, itu bukan milikku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah" Jonghyun menghentikkan aksinya dan mulai mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun yang kedua tangannya dipegangi erat sedikit meringis karena merasakan sakit pada lengannya lagi.

"Hai pembantu, kau tau? Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tak menyukaimu, aku muak melihat seorang sepertimu.. pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa" ucap Jonghyun tajam dan meremehkan, ia makin mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun dengan lebih erat.

BUAGHH .. Jonghyun meninju perut Kyuhyun dengan keras

"Akhh" erang Kyuhyun kesakitan, ia ingin memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, namun kedua tangannya masih dipegangi erat oleh anak buah Jonghyun. Perutnya terasa benar-benar sakit, perut itu bahkan belum ia beri makan sejak malam, dan kini dipukul dengan keras oleh Jonghyun, bagaimana tidak terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Haha.. baru kupukul sedikit saja sudah kesakitan, cih, dasar lemah.." ia kembali tertawa senang.

"Sudah lepaskan, aku sudah cukup puas.." perintah Jonghyun ke anak buahnya.

"Akhh.." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk karena anak buah Jonghyun melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar, ia mulai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tangannya bahkan belum sembuh benar dan kemarin ia diberikan luka baru mengerikkan dikakinya oleh ibunya sendiri yang membuatnya jalannya pincang sampai sekarang, dan hari ini Jonghyun menambah lagi rasa sakit ditubuhnya, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah… Tapi sebenarnya dari itu semua, hatilah yang memiliki luka paling parah selama ini, entah bagaimana ia masih bertahan dengan sakit hati yang tak pernah ia obati itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, sebaiknya cepat bereskan kertas-kertas itu sebelum aku menginjaknya kembali.. bye pembantu.." Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti beberapa anak buahnya melewati Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dengan kartas-kertas yang masih berserakan didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.. ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.. tubuh, dan hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku ? kenapa kau muak denganku Jonghyun-ssi? Apakah aku ada salah kepadamu?" ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Jonghyun. Jonghyun sedikit kaget karena Kyuhyun sebelumnya tak pernah menanggapi perbuatannya seperti sekarang.

Jonghyun berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun remeh, "Tidak ada.. aku muak karena kau tidak seharusnya ada disini, anak menyedihkan seperti kau tidak seharusnya berada disatu tempat denganku.. siapa kau? Hanya pembantu bukan? kau bahkan tak punya orang tua sepertinya.."

Kyuhyun makin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dadanya terasa sengat sesak, diremehkan, dihina hampir sepuluh tahun membuat ia berada dipuncak kelelahannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jonghyun tajam. "Benar, aku tak seharusnya ada disini, tidak… mungkin kau perlu mengoreksi kata-katamu.. karena lebih tepatnya aku tak seharusnya ada didunia ini.. maka dari itu maukah kau membantuku Jonghyun-ssi?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Jonghyun terdiam dan mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau muak melihatku kan? Bantu aku untuk lenyap dari dunia ini.. lanjutkan pukuli aku.. pukuli aku sampai mati.. " Kyuhyun berucap tajam.

"Mworago..? a…apa yang kau katakan?" seru Jonghyun kaget. Ia mulai memandang Kyuhyun intens.

"Kurang Jelas? Pukuli aku seperti tadi.. lanjutkan Pukuli aku sampai mati.. Cepat pukul aku!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras.

"Yak… kau gila..?" Jonghyun berteriak keras. Ia bingung, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang ingin dibunuh, apa ia lelah untuk hidup.. bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan Kim Kyuhyun ? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya sekarang.

"Kenapa ? kau takut? Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang menuntutmu jika aku benar-benar mati karena tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan.." Kyuhyun lagi lagi membuat Jonghyun semakin bingung.

"Kenapa..?" Jonghyun memelankan suaranya.

"Kau membenci ku bukan? Kau muak melihatku bukan? Padahal aku tak pernah menganggu hidupmu… Kita berbeda, Kau yang memiliki segalanya… keluarga, harta, teman, di hargai semua orang.. Kenapa selalu mengusikku yang tak memiliki apapun selain tubuh dan otakku untuk bertahan hidup.. seperti yang selalu kau katakan, aku hanya seorang pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa, bahkan aku mungkin tak punya orang tua.. jadi tak apa kalau kau ingin melenyapkan seorang yang tak punya apa-apa dan kau benci ini Jonghyun-ssi.. lakukan saja.. tak akan ada yang menuntutmu nanti.. cepat lakukan!" ucapan Kyuhyun semakin membuat Jonghyun bingung, para pengikutnya pun terlihat benar-benar bingung, mereka mulai merasa iba dan bersalah akan kelakuannya selama ini. Dada Jonghyun mulai terasa sesak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol Kyuhyun-ssi" Jonghyun yang matanya mulai memerah dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengepalkan tangannya erat, lagi-lagi tak ada air mata sedikitpun yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya, ia mungkin lupa bagaimana cara menangis. Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan kembali beberapa kertas ujian yang sudah sedikit kotor karena kelaukuan Jonghyun, ia mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Eoh Kyuhyun-ah.. kenapa lama sekali mengantar kertas-kertas itu.." Changmin berseru dengan senyumnya khasnya, ketika melihat Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kelas yang hanya terdapat dirinya sendiri disitu.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya, dengan pelahan ia duduk di kursinya, tepat disamping Changmin. Ia mulai membaringkan kepalanya sejenak dimeja dan membelakangi pemuda berwajah childish disampingnya. Ia merasakannya lagi, sakit dikepalanya yang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba, ia memejamkan matanya erat berharap sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Lengkap sudah lelahnya tubuh Kyuhyun hari ini, tangannya yang belum sembuh benar lagi-lagi dicengkram kuat oleh anak buah Jonghyun tadi, perih dikakinya yang belum juga hilang, sakit diperutnya akibat pukulan Jonghyun, dan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya hampir setiap hari. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lelah dan sakit diseluruh bagian. Kepalanya sangat pusing, ia masih tetap memejamkan matanya erat dan mulai menggigit bibirnya berharap sedikit saja sakit dikepalanya itu berkurang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak apa?" Changmin mencoba menegur Kyuhyun, dengan ragu ditepuknya pelan bahu teman sebangkunya itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, setelah dirasanya sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang, ia mulai memandang Changmin dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Astaga.. wajahmu pucat sekali.. kau baik-baik saja ? mau aku antar ke UKS?" seru Changmin panic, ia mulai mengangkat tangannya mencoba memegang kening Kyuhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda pucat itu, belum sempat ia menyentuh kening yang tertutupi poni itu, tangannnya sudah disentakkan dengan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa.. sudah kubilang berhenti mengasihiniku Changmin-ssi.."

"Aku tak pernah mengasihimu Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin menjadi temanmu.." Changmin menjelaskan dengan lembut.

"Teman? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Apakah harus ada alasan untuk berteman..?" Tanya Changmin santai.

"Changmin-ssi, kau tau? Aku tak pernah punya teman. Sangat aneh mendengar kau ingin berteman denganku." Kyuhyun makin menatap Changmin intens. Ucapannya barusan membuat dada Changmin terasa bergemuruh, lagi-lagi hati pemuda childish itu berteriak mengiba melihat hidup anak didepannya ini. Berusaha mengalihkan perasaannya yang sangat sakit melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah kotak bekal makanan berwarna biru dengan gambar doraemon sudah terletak dimeja kedua murid terpandai itu, terlihat sedikit kekanakkan.

"Tak apa jika kau belum mau berteman denganku. Aku akan menunggu.. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan, aku mebawa bekal yang cukup banyak hari ini.." Dengan Senyum 5 jari andalannya Changmin menawarkan Kyuhyun bekal yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun diam dan masih memandangi Changmin dengan intens.. "Aku tidak lapar, terimakasih.."

Changmin memegang telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, diletakkannya sumpit yang dibawanya di genggaman Kyuhyun. "Walaupun kau tidak lapar, tapi kau tetap harus menemaniku makan.. aku sudah sengaja membawa cukup banyak bibimbap hari ini. Hyungku membuatnya pagi-pagi sekali untukku, jadi tidak boleh kusisahkan.. makanlah.." Changmin tersenyum lembut.

_"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? aku seperti tak asing dengan senyummu itu.. mengapa kau memperlakukanku berbeda dari yang lain?" _ batin Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menatap Changmin.

"Ayo makan.." Changmin membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap. "Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa diam saja? Ayo bantu aku makan ini semua, aku tak akan mampu menghabiskannya.." Changmin berucap lembut, sebenarnya ia berbohong.. karena seberapa banyak apapun makanan yang ada dihadapannya ia tetap mampu menghabiskannya.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah mengenggam supit dengan perlahan ke kotak bekal Changmin, dengan ragu ia mulai mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya perlahan.

Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum senang, ia makan sambil terus menatap seorang didepannya itu dengan senang, mereka makan disatu tempat yang sama.. setidaknya ini langkah awalnya untuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Enak?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ya.. ini makanan terenak yang pernah kurasakan" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Mwo..? Jangan berlebihan Kyu.. Kalau Hyungku mendengarnya, nanti telinganya akan membesar.. hahaha" Changmin tertawa.

"Tidak.. ini benar-benar enak.. makanan yang dimasakkan orang lain memang akan terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih enak. Gomowo.. Changmin-ssi.." Kyuhyun berucap terbata, ia kembali memakan makanan itu dengan perlahan.

"Nde.." Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa sangat senang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membalas perkataannya dengan kata-kata yang panjang.

Perasaan Kyuhyun kini bercampur aduk. Pemuda pucat itu merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan bersama orang lain disekolah, selama ia sekolah, ia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kekantin, tak pernah makan disekolah, tak pernah mengoborol bersama orang lain seperti sekarang. Changmin memberikan sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakan Kyuhyun selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Dikoridor rumah sakit Seoul Internasional Hospital yang cukup ramai, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tubuhnya yang pucat berjongkok dengan pandangan kosong, ia terlihat masih menggunakan seragam rumah sakit yang baru menempel ditubuhnya selama sehari. Tangannya mengenggam map hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan yang mau tak mau dilakukannya kemarin. Perlahan ia membuka dan membaca kembali kertas didalam map yang kini berada digenggamannya. Perlahan diremasnya kertas berisi deretan huruf yang sukses makin membuatnya benar-benar lelah untuk hidup. Baru sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima satu kenyataan yang membuatnya benar-benar muak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"_Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, aku telah memeriksanya berkali-kali.. tapi kita bisa melakukan operasi untuk berusaha menyembuhkannya.." _Perkataan dokter muda yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Operasi? Cih… hahaha" ia bebicara sendiri dan tertawa meremehkan. Puluhan pasang mata yang kebetulan melintas didepannya sedari tadi memandangnya bingung, kenapa ada pasien aneh yang berjongkok ditengah koridor seperti ini? Bukankah terdapat banyak bangku yang tersedia untuk diduduki? Begitulah pikiran orang-orang yang melintasinya dengan raut kebingungan.. Namun pemuda pucat itu tak menghiraukan sedikitpun tatapan orang-orang yang melintasinya. Ia masih dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok, pemuda pucat itu memasukkan kembali kertas yang diremasnya tadi ke dalam map. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, wajahnya kini menampakkan raut yang benar-benar kesal, kesal akan hidupnya yang berbeda dari manusia-manusia lainnya.

"_Kita akhiri semuanya saat ini, aku akan membuat anak sial ini mati dan kita kembali seperti dulu. Bagaimana ?"_

_._

"_Benarkah ? kau ingin melakukannya ? Ide bagus. Lakukan saja"_

_._

_Kau tau anak sial? Kesalahan dan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu, kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas mati !_

_._

"Aboji, eomonim.. chukkae.. keinginan kalian akan segera terwujud.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih, ia mengingat kembali kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Eommonim Chukkae.. kau berhasil membunuhku.. aku memang tak mati secara langsung saat itu, tapi aku akan mati secara perlahan.. Selamat eomonim.." ia kembali berbicara sendiri dengan sangat pelan.

"Kenapa harus aku ? kenapa lagi-lagi aku? Berengsek…!" tiba-tiba ia berucap marah.

.

.

Seorang dokter muda berusia 23 tahun menghampiri pemuda pucat yang sedari tadi berjongkok dengan tatapan kosong itu, raut wajah dokter itu tampak merasa bersalah, baru saja ia memberitahu hal menyakitkan kepada anak berusia 15 tahun didepannya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

Hai.. Saya kembali membawa chapter 7.. Adakah yang bosan dengan fanfic ini? Jika ia katakan saja ya.. Apakah sangat lama saya updatenya..? maaf ya..*bow.. tapi ini sudah panjang kan? Ini sudah hampir 4500 words, ini chapter terpanjang dan terlama yang saya buat, buatnya 4 malam, kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit membuat otak jadi lamban mikir.. bwahahaha. **Untuk Chapter 8, dua atau tiga minggu lagi ya**… maaf *bow... Untuk ff _'I Want To Be A Part Of Them'_ saya belum banyak ide untuk itu, mungkin sebulan lagi saya publis chapter 1, mungkin lebih cepat atau mungkin lebih lama. Tergantung ide dan semangat yang sering maju-mundur.

**Hei.. lagi-lagi banyak yang memfollow tapi tidak mereview.. yasudah tidak apa-apa. Itu hak kalian mau mereview atau tidak. Dan lagi saya tidak pakai target2 kan, terserah mau review atau tidak, tapi kalau mengerti cara menghargai saya yakin pasti akan meniggalkan jejak kok.**

**PS** :

Ada yang merasa alurnya terlalu lama kah? Maaf cara penulisan saya memang seperti ini. Maaf ya saya belum bisa masukin banyak interaksi kyu dan hyungnya dichapter ini, baru kibum doang itupun dikit, saya gak mau maksain alurnya soalnya. Dan untuk penyakit kyu, maaf lagi-lagi belum bisa diungkapkan di chap ini, kenapa? karena lagi-lagi saya gak mau mempercepat alurnya. Tapi kayaknya udah pada bisa nebak deh? Iyakan?..

Dan saya ingin memberitahu sebelumnya, kalau saya akan selalu menggunakan satu POV saja yaitu AUTHOR POV.. kenapa? Karena saya memang lebih suka membaca dan menulis cerita yang hanya menggunakan satu POV saja. Dan saya pake alur maju-mundur lagi di chap ini.. Semoga gak bingung deh ya.. Chapter ini gak terlalu nguras air mata kan? Semoga begitu, soalnya jadi merasa bersalah sendiri baca komen-komen reader yang rata-rata 'hiks' semua..hahaha. Maaf jika ada typo, saya gak sempat rapiin dulu.

.

**To my beloved reader :**

Terimakasih banyak, kalian yang masih mau ikutin ff ini dan mereview... Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya, dan jika bosan silahkan bilang saja ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk review ok? Terimaksih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan momfollow ff ini.. terimakasih banyak.

**Last, please.. just call me chingu, jiyeoon, eonni/kakak seandainya saya lebih tua(I'm 95 L), saya belum pantas dipanggil AUTHOR. **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

_Sebelumnya, Apa bila ada yang tidak disebutkan dibawah, mungkin reviewnya tidak masuk atau belum masuk.. maaf apabila namanya banyak yang kepotong, tapi saya balas semua kok reviewnya.. saya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. And please, pake name dong, sedikit bingung saya balas review kalo kebanyakan peke 'Guest' gitu. And ditunggu review untuk chapter ini. Terimakasih Review nya.._

_._

.**bluelforefer **: ia dilanjutin dek.. chap ini udah panjang kan? Thanks dah review.

.**pandagame **: hehe.. terimakasih review nya. Thanks dah review.

.**fuawaliyaah **: ide yang bagus chingu, tapi maaf sepertinya saya gak bisa masukin karena udah punya cerita sendiri untuk itu… mianhae.. *bow.. Thanks dah review.

.**Desviana407 **: siwon sama kyunie? Hubungan apaan.. kagak ada kok.. tentang penyakit kyu maaf ya gak bisa kabulin permintaan chingu… Thanks dah review.

.**hyunsparkyu **: kapan? Ntar pasti… Thanks dah review.

.**Dianti Lestari **: maaf seelalu membuat chingu menangis yahh.. Thanks dah review.

.**gnagyu **: y tidak apa.. semoga chapter ini direview ya.. happy end? Masih difikirkan untuk endingnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Aisah92 **: ya tidak apa chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**Awaelfkyu13 **: selalu nangis? Waw.. maaf ya, semoga chapter ini tak begitu menguras air mata ya.. terimakasih semangatnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**ayumKim **: kesurupan iblis gila? Bwahaha.. kenapa kyu benci kue tart udah kejawab dichap ini kan?

.**diahretno **: ini udah panjang kan? Alur lama memang ngebosenin dan saya entah kenapa suka menulis menggunakan alur yang sedikit lama, maaf kalau chingu nanti bosan.. Thanks dah review.

.**gyu1315 **: antara gak masuk dan namanya kepotong chingu.. hihi .. maaf gak bisa banyakin highlightnya, ntar kesannya ceritanya maksa gitu nanti… siwon udah saya muculin dichap ini, tapi agak sedikit membingungkan karena alurnya saya buat maju-mundur, Thanks dah review.

.**Park Mhyn **: terimakasih semangatnya ya sayang… Thanks dah review.

.**Kyufit0327 **: terimakasih mau menungu yahhh.. Thanks dah review.

.**FiWonKyu0201 **: yang Cuma liatin kyu leeteuk, coba liat umurnya deh.. sama.. senadainya diposisi kyu pasti milih pergi lah.. hehe, tapi dia punya alasan untuk bertahan chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**vampireyunjae **: changmin emang mau bertindak gimana? Hehe liat entar ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Rini11888 **: iya panggil saeng saja eon.. moment kyu sama hyeungdeul maaf belum bisa masukin banyak, Cuma kibum aja itupun sedikit.. ntar chap2 selanjutnya ya… Thanks dah review.

.**sfsclouds **: yup benar sekali itu leeteuk, kepo ya? Hehehe.. tentang kue tart udah taukan kenapa? Tentang penyakit kyu chap selanjutnya deh, tapi kayaknya udah bisa tebak.. Thanks dah review.

**.cuttiekyu **: saya sepertinya sering sekali membuat chingu menangis.. mianhae… Thanks dah review.

.**lianpangestu **: ini udah panjang kan? Ini masih nyesek banget kah? Aduh angst harus nyesek chingu.. mian.. happy end gak janji ya.. review ff terpanjang? Wah beruntung sekali saya..hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Rahma94 **: changmin sama siwon bukan saudara kandung chingu. Di chap 3 kan udah dijelasin..fighting. Thanks dah review.

.**Ciput**, ch2, ch3,ch4, ch5, ch6, ch7 : balasannya jadiin satu tak apa ya.. ? terimakasih chingu rajin sekali mereview tiap chapter.. selalu bikin mewek? Kan angst chingu, tapi maaf yah, bikin nangis terus.. iya memang saya sempat berkecil hati karena perbandingan yang membaca dan mereview sangat jauh.. tapi tidak apa-apa.. Thanks dah review.

.**kidungmenara **: salam kenal eonni awlya.. memang saya sempat bingung akan judul, beberapa judul sebelumnya udah terpikir untuk ff ini tapi entah kenapa berakhir di ME, tapi nanti akan ada plot yang nyambung dengan judul ini…untuk mengganti saya mungkin tidak bisa karena udah klop di judul ini.. terimakasih sarannya ya.. iya saya sudah tidak memakai target2 lagi sekarang.. terimakasih semangatnya eonni.. Thanks dah review.

.**DitaKyuRiel **: terimakasih pujiannya eonni.. btw, selama baca ff dif fn chingu baru komen ff saya? Wah saya merasa tersanjung..hihi, tapi sebaiknya eonni mereview ff-ff lain, karena saya mengerti bagaimana rasanya menulis dan dibaca orang banyak tapi yang mereview sedikit.. rasanya gak enak banget.. walaupun ffnya kurang bagus menurut eonni, eonni bisa kasih saran atau semangat.. maaf sebelumnya, bukan maksud untuk menggurui eon.. salam kenal.. Thanks dah review.

.**ShinJoo24 **: eoh begitu ya.. yasudah tidak papa.. semangat untuk ujian PTN nya.. semoga sukses, lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan diterima di PTN yang diinginkan.. moment haekyu? Nanti ya, chap2 selanjutnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Tape024** : saya juga terharu..hihihi..itulah TBC, memang harus muncul disaat yang tidak diinginkan..kkkk Thanks dah review.

.**chemista112 **: interaksi kyu sama hyungdeulnya memang kurang, kyu kan gak begitu akrab sama mereka dan mereka tidak begitu peduli.. hiksss…chap2 selanjutnya bakal saya masukin moment kyu sama hyeungdul tapi gak janji banyak ya..yang liatin kyu itu Leeteuk.. Thanks dah review.

.: maaf selalu membuat chingu nangis.. Thanks dah review.

.**heeeHyun **: iya tidak apa, eomma kyu memang menyebalkan. Changmin dan siwon membebaskan kyu? Waduh bahasanya.. hihi scane bahagia belum saatnya ya, tapi kayaknya chap ini ada deh, yang adegan kyu makan bareng changmin itu gk bikin nangis kan? .hihihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Gyurievil **: changmin membuat kyu nyaman disekolah? Sepertinya begitu.. eonni… Thanks dah review.

.**hyun **: termakasih telah mampir..hihi.. Thanks dah review.

.**DeeMacmillan **: iya bisa jadi.. teriamakasih semangatnya..fighting.. Thanks dah review.

.**dhengdingdong95 **: iya diusahakan.. thanks semangatnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Gemgyu407 **: bikin kyu lebih menderita lagi? diusahakan ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**ayusetya **: kyu gak suka kue tart udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Dichap2 selanjutnya hyungdeulnya dimasukkin kok eon.. tapi gak janji banyak y.. Thanks dah review.

.**Nurul **: Cuma bisa bengong dan nangis? hihi maaf ya, bingung ya mau komen apa.. penyakit kyu belum diungkapkan di chap ini, tapi kayaknya chingu dah bisa tebak deh yah.. Thanks dah review.

.**ameliachan **: happy ending atau sad ending saya masih mikirin ni dek.. maunya apa? Ntar ditunggu aja y.. Thanks dah review.

.**Guest **: termiakasih saeng.. yang daebak itu kyu.. cocok untuk ff seperti ini sehingga membuat reader benar-benar larut dalam cerita genre ginian..hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Rumkyu **: maaf sedikit lama.. untuk discontinue, diusahakan tidak, selama masih banyak yang tertarik dengan ff ini disini.. mungkin updatenya aja yang gak bisa kilat. Thanks dah review.

.**SujuELF **: terimakasih say..sudah menunggu.. Thanks dah review.

.**LumpiaKimchi **: ya ntar bakal dibuat gitu kok.. Thanks dah review.

.**sapphirexian **: ya sudah lanjut ni.. Thanks dah review.

.**Vita **: ya bakalan dilanjutin dek.. Thanks dah review.

.**chocosnow **: ada… sampei ngerasain sakitnya ya ?.. wah berarti ada peningkatan cara penulisan saya..hihi..saya senang, saya senang..lol… Thanks dah review.

.**erka **: gak seru dong kalau kyu nya pergi.. kyu punya alasan kenapa masih bertahan chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**kyuline **: lagi-lagi….hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Kyu27 **: kaki luka gak diperban terus pake sepatu? Ya memang sakit sekali.. udah pernah coba soalnya.. .. cwang emang jelmaan evil kan pada kehidupan nyata, 11 12 sama kyu.. Thanks dah review.

.**haengbok hamkke **: ya ketinggalan ya… hihi.. berthership siwon sama changmin harus sedikit lucu, soalnya selingan dikit diantara adegan2 angst..,kkkk.. Thanks dah review.

.**Miyuki **: sama-sama, syukurlah kalau sudah lebih baik, semoga makin cepat sembuh nya ya..hwaiting.. Thanks dah review.

.**Secret **: sebenarnya kyu kerja dari kecil, diumur 12 tahun dia baru kerja di minimarket maksudnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Just Kyu **: iya memang karena kenangan buruk, udah terjawab dichap ini kan? Thanks dah review.

.**chairun **: tentang penyakit kyu belum bisa diungkapkan dichap ini ya.. tapi kayaknya udah bisa nebak deh.. terimakasih semangatnya dek.. Thanks dah review.

.**me **: hiksss… nanti ada saatnya. Thanks dah review.

.**vha chandra **: ratapan anak tiri? Hihi..ini sudah lanjut.. Thanks dah review.

.**dyayudya **: huhu, iya dong, gak semua manusia jahat kan? Thanks dah review.

.**Rilakuma **: apa penyebabnya? Mungkin karena ke pabo an nya(?) abang siwon kagak ilang2 deh…penyakit kyu sepertinya udah bisa nebak parah atau gak kan? Yang diam-diam perhatiin itu, dichap 5 kemarin Yesung, dan dichap 6 jungsoo.. ga papa banyak nanya, saya suka kok… Thanks dah review.

.**xyz **: hi new reader.. yes it must be hurt bcs this is angst story.. Thanks dah review.

.**Guest **: bahagia ada waktunya.. Thanks dah review.

.**cha jii ah **: saya juga lega… Thanks dah review.

.**mariaa**, ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5 : hi reader baru.. iya dilanjutin kok say.. ditunggu review untuk chap ini ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**meotmeot **: iya itu jongsoo, iya gak ilang ilang ini pabbo nya bang siwon..kk Thanks dah review..

.**hyunchiki **ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5, ch6, ch7: termakasih eonni direview perchapternya…salam kenal.. ini sudah lanjut kan? Semoga gak penasaran lagi eon.. Thanks dah review.

.**nurayuoctarina **: ini udah panjang kan…? Thanks dah review.

.**BTS13 **: mau happy ending kah? Nanti dipikirkan deh ya.. teukyu moment, boleh.. liat chap2 selanjutnya ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**hee seol **: hi saeng… ya tidak apa, karena reader baru juga kan?.. ya panggil eonni saja..lanjut ASAP? Saya gak punya ASAP saeng.. konflik ini memang terlalu berat untuk anak 15 tahun, tapi itulah point utamanya.. baru 15 kok, ultah kemarin itu yang ke 15 saeng.. yakin hyung kyu sayang sama kyu? Hihi liat chap2 selanjutnya aja ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Guest **: termaksih, ya semoga ini tetap bagus menerut chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**Dini **: termakasih.. saya akan berusaha keras membuat pembaca masuk ke cerita, karena itulah point utama saat menulis story.. Thanks dah review.

.** .id **: namanya ditulis di atas kotak review itu chingu, kan ada dua kotak tuh, satu yang kecil untuk tulis nama, satu nya yang besar untuk reviewnya.. hehe tapi tidak apa chingu kim min soo tulis disitu saya tetap baca kok.. iya memang miris hidup kyu..hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**IQha23 **: kyu anak kandung atau bukan? Hehe..liat ntar yah.. nama fb? Lewat PM aja ya, chingu inbox aku duluan, ntar aku balas kok.. Thanks dah review.

.**meimeimayra **: salam kenal.. terimakasih mau menunggu.. Thanks dah review.

.**TeukHaeKyu** ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5, ch6, ch7 : terimakasih sudah direveiw perchapter chingu. Sudah dilanjut kan ni.. selamat membaca… Thanks dah review.

.**sparkyumihenecia **ch5, ch6, ch7 :maaf sudah dibuat nangis.. Thanks dah review.

.**septia **: syukur deh kalo gak bosan.. udah dilanjutkan ni.. Thanks dah review.

.

.

_Saya memang sedikit rajin dengan membalas review kalian semua.. tidak apa-apa kan? Semoga kalian membaca balasan review saya ya..Ini sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih saya untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview story yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini.._

_Apa bila ada yang tidak disebutkan diatas, mungkin reviewnya tidak masuk atau belum masuk.. maaf apabila namanya ada yang kepotong, saya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. And please, pake name dong, sedikit bingung saya balas review kalo kebanyakan peke 'Guest' gitu._

_**16 April 2014, Jiyeoon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**Sebelumnya..**

Seorang dokter muda berusia 23 tahun menghampiri pemuda pucat yang sedari tadi berjongkok dengan tatapan kosong itu, raut wajah dokter itu tampak merasa bersalah, baru saja ia memberitahu hal menyakitkan kepada anak berusia 15 tahun didepannya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**Selanjutnya…**

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Dokter tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu didepan pemuda pucat yang baru sehari menjadi pasiennya.

Pemuda pucat itu tak menanggapinya, masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok, Kyuhyun meremas pakaian rumah sakitnya. Tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan remeh kearahnya. Biarlah mereka menganggap ia gila karena sudah berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya ia berjongkok di tengah koridor rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan kosong sambil bicara sendiri.

"Kenapa aku ?" tiba-tiba pemuda pucat itu berucap tajam namun terdengar lirih, pandangannya benar benar kosong, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, entah apa yang ia tahan, tangis kah? Amarah kah?.

"Apa maksudmu ? "

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah banyak manusia lain?" suara Kyuhyun semakin lirih.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Kenapa mereka selalu bahagia? Kenapa mereka selalu sehat? untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah aku merasa iri?" ucapan Kyuhyun makin terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan, membuat seorang Choi Siwon bingung dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya, hatinya berdesir iba melihat pandangan anak muda didepannya yang sangat kosong, ia tahu pasti, bahwa anak itu sedang terkejut dan terpukul mengetahui kondisi kesehatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. kembalilah ke kamar rawat, kau belum sehat benar." Ucap dokter bernama Choi Siwon itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia memegang bahu remaja 15 tahun didepannya ini lembut berusaha membuatnya berdiri. Namun Kyuhyun menghentakkan kedua tangan Dokter tampan itu keras.

Kyuhyun memandang Choi Siwon dengan tajam. "Aku belum sehat benar? Uisa, apakah aku akan sehat? Katakan padaku, apakah aku akan sehat?" ucapnya membuat Uisa itu bungkam.

"Kenapa diam? Jawab aku ! apakah aku bisa sehat?" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan uisa itu. Teriakannya membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap keduanya heran, Siwon yang tidak enak melihat ketidaknyamanan orang-orang itu, sedikit membukukkan badannya kearah mereka.

"Kau bisa, jika kau melakukan pengobatan yang disarankan, kau akan sehat" Choi Siwon berucap yakin dengan lembut.

"Pengobatan? Operasi kah? atau Kemoteraphy? cih.. uang dari mana aku mendapatkannya.." suara Kyuhyun memelan namun dengan nada yang terdengar meremehkan, perlahan ia berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapan uisa tersebut.

Choi Siwon segera menghalanginya, dengan cepat ia menggait lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mau kemana? Ruang rawatmu ada di sebelah kanan."

"Pulang, dimana pakaianku?" ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Andwae.. Kita harus mengganti perban dikakimu, dan tanganmu yang bengkak itu juga harus diobati sekali lagi. Dan kita harus melakukan beberapa CT scan lagi untuk memantau kondisimu."

"Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri. Memantau kondisiku? Apakah dengan begitu hasilnya akan berubah uisa?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tetap belum boleh pulang."

"Wae? Kau takut aku tak membayar biaya pengobatanku? Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin, jangan membawaku kerumah sakit? Tenang saja, aku akan kembali besok dan membayarnya." Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan uisa tampan itu dengan keras dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Aish, bukan seperti itu maksudku.. Kyuhyun-ssi..Yakk.." teriak Siwon tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja pukul 04.00 pagi, dengan langkah sedikit cepat sembari menahan kakinya yang masih cukup sakit, ia berjalan ditrotoar yang ditutupi salju cukup tebal, salju-salju yang belum dibersihkan itu membuat langkah kakinya semakin berat, langkah kakinya mulai memelan karena lelah. Dengan memaksa tubuh lelahnya, ia tetap berjalan, tujuannya? Kembali ke perumahan elite gangnam daerah komplek perumahannya, menuju tempat agen susu dan koran, dua macam benda yang setiap hari harus diantarkannya kesetiap rumah demi beberapa lembar ribuan won.

Ia melewati tempat penyebrangan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas, untuk apa? Bukan kah waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 dini hari? Sangat jarang kendaraan yang akan melintasi jalanan bukan?. Namun dugaannya salah, baru melewati pertengahan zebra cross, sebuah mobil audi hitam membunyikan klakson yang cukup memekikkan telinganya, bunyi klakson itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dengan kepala yang mulai pusing itu seluruh tubuhnya tidak bekerja dengan baik, kakinya tidak menuruti keinginannya untuk segera berlari menghindar agar tak tertabrak.

CKIIT… beruntung, pengendara mobil mewah audi itu reflek menginjak rem, ketika dirasa orang didepannya tak bergerak menghindar.

"Yakk… kau mau mati hah? Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan disini, aku tak mau dipenjara..!" teriak pengendara audi hitam sambil membuka pintu mobil mewahnya. Ia keluar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya, sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi, ia ingin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit namun tak bisa.

"Yak, kau mengabaikanku? Hei anak muda, kau tak apa kan? Aku belum sempat menabrakmu bukan?" tanya pengendara itu yang ternyata seorang namja tampan berusia 23 tahun.

BRUKK

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk diatas aspal dingin , membuat namja tampan didepannya panic dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, dengan ragu diguncangkannya bahu Kyuhyun, ia makin panic ketika Kyuhyun tak merespon dan justru menutup matanya erat-erat sembari mulai mencengkram kepalanya keras.

"Hai..tadi aku belum menabrakmu, kenapa kau begini? Aish kita kerumah sakit.. eotokhe? Aku seorang dokter, tenang saja."

"Yakkk, jawab aku.." Teriak namja itu semakin panic.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan makin memejamkan matanya erat, ia mengarik rambutnya sendiri berusaha mengalihkan sakit kepalanya. Setelah dirasa sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang, ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan membuka mata.

"Mianhae.." Singkat Kyuhyun lemah, tampak sekali wajahnya yang pucat, membuat seorang yang mengaku dokter didepannya ini merasa cemas.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, pemuda tampan didepannya sampai membantunya berdiri, setelah berhasil berdiri, ia mengabaikan orang didepannya dan kembali berjalan kedepan dengan susah payah.

"Yak.. hei, kau tak apa kan? Tak mau kerumah sakit? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat.. cara jalanmu juga cukup aneh. Oh sebelumnya, namaku Choi Siwon"

"Aku tak apa. Jangan mengantarku kerumah sakit. Maaf menganggu perjalananmu Choi Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun berucap setelah membalikkan badannya kearah pemuda itu dan membungkukkan badannya sedkit, setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

Merasa semuanya beres, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berbalik menuju audi hitamnya lagi. Baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya, bunyi debuman keras terdengar. Ia berbalik, seketika matanya membulat ketika dilihat anak muda yang hampir ditabraknya tadi tertidur di jalanan.

"Yak.. kau kenapa, jangan tertidur dijalan" teriak Siwon yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Tertidur? Aish Choi Siwon pabo, mana ada orang tertidur di aspal yang penuh salju. Pemuda yang hampir kau tabrak itu pingsan. "Astaga, kau pingsan?" ucap Siwon yang baru sadar, dengan segera ia berlari kearah tubuh pemuda itu. "Hei bangun, astaga tubuhmu dingin sekali, aish wajahmu benar-benar pucat.. hai bangun" ucap siwon sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun, merasa orang didepannya ini tak akan bangun, dengan sigap diangkatnya tubuh Kyuhyun menuju audinya, walaupun panic ia tetap berusaha tenang mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuka matanya perlahan, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan cahaya putih masuk kedalam retina matanya yang semalaman tertutup. Pusing benar-benar menghinggapi kepalanya saat ini. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ia menyadari ia tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan telapak tangan kanan terpasang infus dan kedua lengannya tampak habis diberi kompres, terakhir ia menyadari bahwa perban dikakinya sepertinya baru saja diganti.

CKLEKK

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka, ia memandang orang yang berpenampilan seperti dokter didepannya ini dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang betul-betul seorang dokter itu.

"Hmm.. kau siapa? Dan kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kau tak ingat? Kemarin, ah pagi-pagi sekali aku yang hampir menabrakmu di zebra cross, dan kau pingsan setelahnya."

"Oh.. aku baru ingat. Choi Siwon?" gumam Kyuhyun setelah mengingatnya.

"Nde, syukurlah kau mengingatnya. Eoh, Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Sepertinya kemarin kau pingsan karena merasa sakit kepala bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pemeriksaan? Sembari menunggu luka-luka ditubuhmu sembuh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eoh, mianhae, sewaktu ganhosa mengganti pakaianmu, kami melihat cukup banyak luka ditubuhmu, seorang dokter wajib mengobati pasiennya bukan?" Siwon berucap kikuk.

"Gwenchana."

"Eoh ya, aku tak menemukan sedikitpun identitasmu, siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun, Kapan kita bisa melakukan pemeriksaan uisa-nim?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang, kau bisa berjalan? Butuh kursi roda ?" Siwon menawarkan dengan lembut.

"Anni, tidak perlu."

.

.

"Kau tak tidur?"tanya Siwon kearah pemuda yang sedang duduk diranjang rumah sakit, pemuda yang baru sehari menjadi pasiennya itu.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanku? Apa sudah keluar?"

"Nde, ini.." Choi Siwon memberikan map coklat yang sedari tadi ditentengnya ke pangakuan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun membuka map itu perlahan, dibacanya hati-hati beberapa kertas dari map tersebut, dan sedikit bingung dengan istilah-istilah medis di kertas-kertas itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"Hm, kondisi tubuhmu cukup baik, jantung, ginjal, paru-paru semuanya normal, namun kau pasti sudah tau bahwa kau memiliki mag bukan? Sebaiknya makanlah dengan teratur Kyuhyun-ssi." Choi Siwon berucap dengan lembut.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika membaca lembaran terakhir yang baru dibacanya, dibelakang lembaran itu ada hasil CT scan yang menggambarkan bagian-bagian kepala.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa sebelumnya kau memilliki riwayat keluarga yang mempunyai penyakit kanker?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apakah kau punya riwayat benturan yang cukup keras. Bekas jahitan dikeningmu, apa itu akibat benturan yang sangat keras?"

"Nde, aku pernah terbentur cukup keras 10 tahun yang lalu" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cukup gugup.

"Dan kau sering merasa sakit dikepala setelah itu?" Siwon bertanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya uisa nim?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraaan mereka berdua.

"Aku menemukan tumor otak ganas di bagian otakmu" ucap Siwon dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Tumor otak ganas, bu..bukankah itu berarti kanker otak?" Kyuhyun berucap terbata. Ia benar-benar kaget, selama ini ia pikir bahwa sakit kepala dikepalanya hanya sakit biasa akibat gagar otak 10 tahun lalu.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi" Siwon berucap pelan, ia benar-benar merasa simpatik dengan anak dihadapannya ini. Seorang anak belasan tahun yang berjalan di jalanan dini hari sekali, seorang anak yang kemarin hampir ditabraknya, berjuta-juta pikiran melayang di otak jenius dokter tampan itu, ia penasaran akan hidup anak didepannya, berasal dari mana luka-luka ditubuh anak didepannya, dan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan benturan keras yang menjadi penyebab penyakit mematikan itu menyinggahi tubuh rapuhnya.

"Andwae.. Tidak mungkin! kau pasti salah mendiagnosa kan uisa ? kumohon katakan bahwa anda bercanda.." racau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi tapi kami bahkan talah memeriksanya dua kali" sesal Siwon.

"Andwae, ba..bagai mana mungkin?"

"Kanker otak bisa disebabkan karena keturunan dan riwayat benturan keras, untuk kasusmu, aku menyimpulkan, benturan yang kau alami 10 tahun lalu itu menyebabkan trauma yang belum bisa dideteksi saat itu. Trauma itu kemudian menjadi penyebab tumbuhnya jaringan abnormal dalam otak yang terjadi bertahun-tahun, itulah sebabnya kau sering merasakan sakit kepala. Jaringan itu sekarang sudah berkembang menjadi tumor ganas diotak, kita menyebutnya dengan kanker otak" Siwon menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Andwae.. tidak bisa bigini. Kenapa? Kenapa?" racau Kyuhyun semakin tak terkendali.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, aku telah memeriksanya berkali-kali.. tapi kita bisa melakukan operasi untuk berusaha menyembuhkannya.."Siwon berusaha menghimbur.

"Operasi untuk berusaha menyembuhkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Siwon dengan dalam.

"Nde, jika itu tidak berhasil, masih ada berbagai cara lain." Siwon menjelaskan ragu.

"Itu berarti aku belum tentu bisa sembuh? Katakan padaku apa aku bisa sembuh? Katakan!" teriak Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak terkendali sekarang, pikirannya kacau, satu hal menyakitkan lagi harus dipikulnya diusia 15 tahun, ia bahkan tak bisa menangis, ia benar-benar berada di puncak kelelahannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Siwon kaget.

"Keluarlah, aku mau istirahat. Mianhae membuatmu kaget" Kyuhyun berucap dingin setelah berhasil mengendalikan amarahnya.

Siwon tak menyahutnya, dengan pelan ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari anak belasan tahun dihadapannya itu. Simpatik, iba, penasaran semuanya beraduk menjadi satu di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Butiran salju putih nan lembut itu langsung menyapa tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Pemuda pucat itu mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia kini sudah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru ditutupi dengan mantel yang tak terlalu tebal berwarna hitam yang sudah sedikit memudar karena selalu dipakai, kaki nya tertutpi jeans panjang. Pakaian seperti itu tak mampu menutupi dinginnya angin musim dingin yang mulai menusuk tulangnya, bahkan sekarang masih menunjukkan sore hari, udara Seoul tetap tak bersahabat untuk remaja 15 tahun itu. Namun udara dingin yang menusuk tulangnya ini masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sesak yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun dibagian dadanya sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyedihkan lalu kembali menatap langit yang berwarna putih tertutup awan. "Tidak akan lama lagi Kim Kyuhyun, tidak akan lama lagi kau merasakan semua kesakitan ini, tidak akan lama lagi. Tuhan, Ketika saatnya tiba, maukah kau menerimaku? Aku sudah cukup lama bertahan selama ini. Kau harus menerimaku." gumamnya pelan sambil terus menatap langit. Kyuhyun merapatkan mantelnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menusuri jalan yang benar-benar licin karena salju.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun telah sampai dikawasan elit perumahan Gangnam, beberapa blok lagi ia akan sampai di rumah megah Keluarga Kim. Rambut kecoklatannya kini tertutupi salju yang cukup tebal, wajahnya semakin pucat, tangan yang tak diberi kaus tangan itu terlihat memutih, uap dingin terlihat jelas saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di gerbang rumah megah impian semua orang itu, rumah megah yang ia anggap sebagai tempat paling menyedihkan didunia, tempat dimana orang-orang berhati dingin tak mengaggapnya, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah orang-orang berhati dingin itu adalah keluarganya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah mobil marcedes benz melintas disamping kanannya dengan cepat, dilihatnya dengan jelas mobil mewah itu memasuki gerbang megah yang otomatis terbuka itu. Kyuhyun tau dengan jelas siapa pemilik dan pengendara mobil mewah itu, Kim Jungsoo, seorang CEO muda Kim Forniture Company Seoul, pria 25 tahun yang merupakan kakak sulungnya. Kakak? benarkah seorang kakak? Ia bahkan benar-benar merasa asing dan tak mengenal sedikitpun Hyung sulungnya itu? Dan lagi, apakah Kim Jungsoo mengaggapnya seorang Dongsaeng?.

Jika memang seorang Hyung, ia pasti akan menghentikkan mobilnya dan menawarkan Kyuhyun naik bersama bukan? Jika memang seorang Hyung, ia tak mungkin akan melewati Dongsaengnya yang sedang berjalan kaki dengan langkah gontai begitu saja bukan?.

"Tak kah kau memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk memandangku?" Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan sangat pelan.

.

Pemuda pucat itu membuka pintu megah keluarga Kim dengan pelan, ia melihat seluruh keluarganya tengah berkumpul diruang tengah, kecuali seseorang yang ia sebut aboji, mungkin orang itu sudah kembali keluar negeri atau mungkin masih sibuk di perusahaan kebanggaanya. Terlihat mereka duduk santai di sofa megah yang benar-benar empuk, Donghae dan Yesung saling bersanda gurau konyol, Kibum yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang ibu sembari menonton telivisi yang menyiarkan berita harian, dan Jungsso yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget mahalnya.

Tak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadirannya, dengan tenang ia berjalan kearah belakang menuju kamar, baru beberapa langkah ia menoleh kembali keruang tengah, ia melihat dan mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia melihat senyum orang-orang yang berstatus keluarganya itu, ia mendengar gurauan dan obrolan mereka. Rasa sesak kembali menghinggapi dadanya. Dengan pandangan sendu ia terus menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Yak Yesung Hyung, kau ini.. sudah tiga hari tidak pulang, kembali kesini tanpa mebawa apapun? Mana oleh-olehku dari Tokyo hemm?" gerutu Donghae kepada seseorang berkepala besar yang ia panggil Yesung Hyung.

"Kim Donghae, aku ke Tokyo bukan untuk berbelanja, aku ke Tokyo untuk concert, mana sempat aku mencarikan oleh-oleh untukmu. Cih, dasar kekanakan." Cibir Yesung.

"Aish pelit, Jungsoo hyung, kibum-ah.. Lihatlah, Yesung Hyung semakin kaya semakin pelit.."

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa?"

Kibum, Leeteuk dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara yang seperti tikus dan kucing ketika sedang berkumpul seperti itu. Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, ia sebenarnya menyadari sedari tadi bahwa ada seseorang yang memeperhatikan mereka dibelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak sial ? kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu bodoh ! kau piikir kami tak menyadari kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu? Cepat bereskan seluruh rumah ini!" Nyonya Kim yang masih duduk di sofa dengan anggunnya berucap kasar ke arah si anak sial yang memandangi mereka sedari tadi. Perkataaanya membuat keempat anaknya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka dengan sendu. Kecuali Donghae, mereka semua hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar, membuat yang ditatap kembali merasakan sesak didadanya, Donghae? Pemuda childish itu memang selau menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu, Entah apa arti tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun, kasihankah? Simpati kah? Entahlah, kyuhyun tak mau memikirkannya, cukup ia mengetahui bahwa Donghae juga selalu mengacuhkannya seperti yang lain.

"Nde.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia cukup terkejut mengetahui sang ibu mengetahui bahwa ia berdiri kaku dibelakang sedari tadi.

"Eoh.. kemana kau kemarin? Kau sudah berpikir untuk pergi anak sial?" Nyonya Kim berjalan kearahnya.

Kyuhyun diam, ia terus menatap sang ibu didepannya dengan sendu.

"_Aku tidak berpikir untuk pergi, tapi benar, memang aku akan segera pergi, tunggulah sebentar lagi eomonim, chukkae, keinginanmu akan terwujud." _batin Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kenapa tak menjawab eoh ?" Nyonya Kim muak melihat kebungkaman anak sialannya itu, ia mulai mengarahkan tangan lentiknya lalu sedikit mengarik rambut Kyuhyun.

"Akh, mianhae.." rintih Kyuhyun. Nyonya Kim lalu melepaskan tarikannya cukup kasar, sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit terhunyung, beruntung ia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku, aku muak terlalu lama melihatmu." Ucap nyonya Kim kasar.

"_Eomma, ucapanmu sungguh keterlaluan"_ batin Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang ibu dan adik bungsunya itu.

Kyuhyun tak menyahutnya, ia malah membungkukkan badannya kearah ibunya cukup lama. Membuat sang ibu keji itu cukup heran.

"Maaf membuatmu begitu muak selama ini, tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi eomonim, aku janji akan benar-benar lenyap dari hadapanmu" Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang masih membungkuk 90 drajat kearah sang ibu berucap benar-benar pelan sehingga hanya Nyonya Kim yang dapat mendengarnya, sekaligus membuat wanita keji didepannya itu mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang cukup lama membungkuk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan 'keluarga berhati dingin' nya dengan langkah cepat, sepertinya perih dikakinya sudah tidak terlalu sakit.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan beberapa sayuran didepannya yang entah ia olah menjadi apa nantinya. Pikirannya yang kosong membuat gerakannya begitu lambat dan terkesan sedikit dipaksa. Ya, anak sial keluarga Kim itu tengah menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, membuat makan malam untuk keluarga yang tak menginginkannya. Sampai suara langkah kaki seseorang menghentikan lamunanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang kini menuju kerah lemari pendingin disampingnya.

"Eoh, aku haus. Maaf menganggumu" ucap orang disampingnya dengan canggung itu sembari mengambil botol air mineral dilemari pendingin kemudian meneguknya hingga setengah. Baru seseorang itu mau melangkah meninggalkan dapur, suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Donghae Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun ke pemuda yang sudah membelakanginya.

Donghae tak membalikkan tubuhnya, ia masih berdiri kaku menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan adik bungsunya itu. Ini pertama kali semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Anak itu biasanya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, mereka tak pernah mengobrol selama ini.

"Kau pasti terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu. Hyung.. Tidak kah kau ingin bertanya, kemana aku kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Donghae tak menjawab, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku sehingga ia tak bisa membalikkan badan kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Kemarin, aku berada disebuah tempat yang memberiku satu lagi kenyataan pahit untuk hidupku"

"Berbaliklah hyung, aku berbicara kepadamu, tatap aku…" Kyuhyun memohon kepada Donghae yang tetap membelakanginya.

"Hyung, aku tak mengerti dirimu, dimataku kau terlihat berbeda seperti Kibum hyung yang jelas membenciku, ataupun Yesung dan Jungsoo Hyung yang begitu enggan meilhatku, kau memberikan tatapan berbeda dibanding mereka. Tapi disisi lain kau juga mengacuhkanku, kau tak pernah menegurku, sehingga aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Sebenarnya bagaimana kau melihatku? Apa kau menganggapku adik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sendu.

Donghae tak menjawabnya, matanya terlihat memerah, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis dan sesak yang menghinggapi dadanya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih ingat jelas, bagaimana kau adalah satu-satunya diantara mereka yang menghalangi eommonim ketika ia ingin membunuhku 10 tahun yang lalu, apakah karena kau mengakuiku sebagai dongsaengmu? Ataukah karena kau kasihan saja? Jawab aku hyung ! kenapa diam saja.." suara Kyuhyun mulai sedikit meninggi.

Pertahanan Donghae runtuh sudah, ia yang memang memiliki perasaaan yang sensitive mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Merasa bersalah, kecewa, bingung semua bercampur aduk dihatinya sekarang. Liquid bening itu terus keluar dengan derasnya dari kedua mata indahnya. Adiknya akhirnya mengeluarkan perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini. Ia menangis tanpa suara setelah mendegar kata demi kata dari suara pelan sang adik.

"Hyung.. pandanglah aku sebentar saja, lihat aku.. Setidaknya, dari semua orang dirumah ini, kau lah harapanku satu-satunya, kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat kuharapkan untuk memandangku" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Hyung…?" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil sang kakak yang masih setia membelakanginya.

"Hyung, taukah kau setiap orang mempunyai titik batas masing-masing? Sekuat apapun orang itu, akan ada saat diamana ia hancur karena telah melewati titik batasnya. Maka dari itu, sebelum aku hancur karena terlalu melewati titik batasku, Kumohon pandang aku sekali saja, Panggil aku Dongsaeng sekali saja, kumohon…" Kyuhyun memohon lagi, tubuhnya semakin gemetar, entah apa yang ia tahan, tangis kah? Amarah kah?.

Dongahe masih tetap membelakanginya dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir mentupi wajah tampan putra ketiga keluarga Kim itu, Donghae benar-benar bimbang, haruskah ia berbalik dan segera memeluk sang adik rapuhnya itu, atau kah ia terus seperti ini sesuai permintaan sang eomma? Ia bimbang dan hanya dapat menangis dalam diam sekarang.

Melihat Donghae yang tetap tak bebalik, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Arraseo, seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap.."

.

.

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Bagaimana chapter ini? Saya butuh reviewnya ya. Chapter ini gak sedih-sedih banget kan? Jadi readers gak pada nangis kan? Semoga deh.

Oh ya, begini, bolehkah saya minta pendapat? Ada seorang teman, dia tidak begitu menyukai korea dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang korea apalagi fanfiction, tapi dia suka membaca novel ataupun cerita2 seperti cerpen dan komik dll. Jadi saya pernah minta pendapat dia tentang tulisan saya ini tapi saya gak bilang kalau saya yang nulis, intinnya dia bilang , _**this is good story, really sad, but the plot of this story is really make her confuse, and satu lagi pendiskripsian cerita begitu merinci jadi membosankan**_.. karena ini hanya pendapat satu orang, jadi.. saya mau tanya, apa kalian sependapat? jika iya kenapa, jika tidak kenapa. Kalau banyak yang bilang iya, berarti saya harus meperbaiki penulisan saya. OKE ditunggu pendapatnya, kalau gak mau kasih pendapat juga gak papa.. hihi.

Untuk pertanyaan ff ini sampe berapa chapter, saya gak nentuin, yang jelas kalo udah ketemu ending yang saya inginkan pasti berhenti kok, gak sampe puluhan chapter lah, belasan aja kok.

**SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 9 YAA..**

_**PS : Reviewnya aku gak sempat balas. Mian, Mian, Mianhae.. maaf, soalnya pengen cepat publish, gak enak gantungin reader kelamaan. kalau aku balas mungkin publishnya seminggu lagi karena cukup banyak yang harus dibalas. Aduh saya benar-benar gak enak jadinya, Maaf, maaf, tapi beneran aku baca semua kok. Terimakasih semangatnya dan reviewnya ya. Chapter depan aku balas kok.. maaf maaf ya, teman –teman, ini aja ffnya baru selesai sejam yang lalu (jadi maaf jika banyak typo). FF I want to be a part of them tunggu ya, bentar lagi chapter dua dipublish kok udah selesai malahan. **_

_**Banyak yang follow tapi gak review nih, dan wahh tadi saya liat viewrsnya, yang membaca ff saya sudah 20000+, saya senang, tapi, kok yang review beda jauh ya? Yasudah tidak apa, saya yakin kalau ngerti cara menghargai pasti review kan? Oke saya banyak bicara.**_

**.**

**To my beloved reader :**

Terimakasih banyak, kalian yang masih mau ikutin ff ini dan mereview... Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya, dan jika bosan silahkan bilang saja ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk review ok? Terimaksih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan momfollow ff ini.. terimakasih banyak.

**Last, please.. just call me chingu, jiyeoon, eonni/kakak seandainya saya lebih tua(I'm 95 L), saya belum pantas dipanggil AUTHOR. **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya….**

**.**

**.**

**JIYEOON, 31 Mei 2014**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME**

**CHAPTER 9**

By. jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun

Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC)

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning **: Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. Pembaca yang baik, pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. Tolong dibaca apa yang saya tulis di bawah TBC.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Sebelumnya…**_

"Hyung, taukah kau setiap orang mempunyai titik batas masing-masing? Sekuat apapun orang itu, akan ada saat diamana ia hancur karena telah melewati titik batasnya. Maka dari itu, sebelum aku hancur karena terlalu melewati titik batasku, Kumohon pandang aku sekali saja, Panggil aku Dongsaeng sekali saja, kumohon…" Kyuhyun memohon lagi, tubuhnya semakin gemetar, entah apa yang ia tahan, tangis kah? Amarah kah?.

Dongahe masih tetap membelakanginya dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir mentupi wajah tampan putra ketiga keluarga Kim itu, Donghae benar-benar bimbang, haruskah ia berbalik dan segera memeluk sang adik rapuhnya itu, atau kah ia terus seperti ini sesuai permintaan sang eomma? Ia bimbang dan hanya dapat menangis dalam diam sekarang.

Melihat Donghae yang tetap tak bebalik, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Arraseo, seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap.."

_**Selanjutnya…**_

"Arraseo, seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap.." ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih namun berhasil menusuk hati seorang Kim Donghae.

"Donghae Hyung.. A..aku menyerah. semoga disaat kehancuranku benar-benar tiba nanti, kalian semakin bahagia." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah sekarang, ia segera berbalik dan dengan langkah cepat ia melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk menanangkan perasaannya yang benar-benar sangat sakit.

Entah apa maksud dari ucapan sang adik, Donghae benar-benar tak mengerti, namun satu hal yang Donghae tahu pasti, adiknya sudah mengaku membutuhkannya, dan ia kini benar-benar ingin berada disisi sang adik sekarang. Tak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan sang eomma setelah ini, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk berbalik, namun ia terlambat, adiknya itu sudah berlalu dibelakangnya menuju kamarnya, ia benar-benar terlambat, adiknyasudah menyerah.

Air mata Donghae semakin meluncur deras saat melihat adiknya sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. _"Kyu, Dongsaeng.. Kyuhyun-ah, Hyung sudah berbalik, ini hyung.. aku hyungmu, kau dongsaengku… mianhae..mianhae.." _batin Donghae, ia benar-benar ingin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun sekarang, namun lidahnya benar-benar kelu dan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, membuatnya hanya bisa berteriak didalam hati. Donghae terus memandang punggung adik rapuhnya itu yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Donghae akhirnya merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai marmer dingin itu, ia meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Kyu..Mianhae, mianhae" ucap Donghae parau, ia terisak pelan namun dengan air mata yang benar-benar deras. Donghae terus menangis tanpa mengetahui kakak sulungnya yang melihatnya sedari tadi, tidak.. lebih tepatnya Jungsoo memandangi Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi, ia mendengar semuanya. Jungsoo juga ikut menangis, namun ia menangis dalam diam sekarang.

"_Hae-ya oetkhe? Ia menyerah.. tapi bagaimana? Eomma tak akan membiarkan kita memandangnya hae, tak akan. Mianhae, aku gagal sebagai hyung."_ Ucap Jungsoo dalam hati.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan cepat ia masuk dan segera mengunci pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tua itu. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu tua itu, perlahan ia merosot jatuh, ia terduduk dengan tubuh yang menyender dipintu tua kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lutut itu, terlihat tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar, kedua telapak tangannya tampak mengepal erat. Setelah cukup lama dengan wajah menunduk seperti itu, kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat mata Kyuhyun akhirnya memerah, dadanya jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya setelah 10 tahun lamanya, ini saatnya ia baru merasakan akan menangis, mungkin benar bahwa ia benar-benar akan melewati titik batasnya. Kyuhyun merasa akan menangis, tapi ia benar-benar tak mengingikannya, ia tak mau menangis. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sejak 10 tahun yang lalu untuk tidak menangis lagi sejak Ahjumma Shim meninggalkannya, karena tak ada lagi seseorang yang mau menghapus air matanya. Dan lagi, untuk apa ia menangis? Bukankah menangis tak ada gunanya untuk seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang tidak diinginkan untuk hidup?.

Apakah dengan menangis, ibunya berhenti membencinya? Apakah dengan menangis sang ayah akan mengakuinya? Apakah dengan menangis hyungnya akan memandangnya? Apakah dengan menangis segala kesakitannya berkurang? Apakah ada yang menghargainya ketika ia menangis? Apakah setelah menangis ia akan merasakan apa itu 'bahagia'?. Tidak, tidak akan ada yang berubah jika ia menangis, menangis bahkan semakin membuatnya menyedihkan, itu lah yang ada dipikiran seorang Kim Kyuhyun, sebuah sugesti yang bahkan telah ia tanam dipikirannya sejak belia, sejak ia masih berusia 5 tahun.

"_Ini sudah tepat Kim Kyuhyun, ini sudah tepat, aku memang harus menyerah. Sekuat apapun aku bertahan mereka tak akan melihatku. Sudah terlalu lama. Eomonim, aboji, hyung.. ini terlalu sakit… Aku menyerah untuk hidup."_ batin kyuhyun. Dengan tangan terkepal erat, Kyuhyun mulai memukuli dadanya dengan keras berkali-kali, berharap dengan begitu sesaknya akan berkurang, sehingga ia tak lagi merasa akan menangis, ia terus melakukannya sampai tangannya memerah dan dadanya justru terasa sakit, namun ia tak perduli, ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala kesakitan ditubuhnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau kemana? Jangan bilang kau tak datang lagi hari ini.." cemas seorang remaja childish didepan gerbang Pereun High School.

Shim Changmin terus berdiri didepan gerbang Pareun High School sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang bertengger dilengan kanannya. Kepalanya beberapa kali ia arahkan kekanan, arah jalanan yang biasanya teman sebangkunya lewati. "Aish Kim Kyuhyun, 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" remaja chilidish itu terus bergumam sendiri, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya haran, beberapa siswa-siswi yang baru masuk gerbang itu mengeryitkan keningnya ketika melewati pemuda yang selalu terlihat konyol dan cuek namun secara bersamaan memiliki tingkat kepintaran yang benar-benar tinggi atau jenius itu.

"Ya, Shim Changmin, kau mau masuk atau tidak? aku mau menutup gerbang" suara Lee Seonsangnim, seorang guru piket yang cangmin anggap menyebalkan itu mengintrupsinya untuk segera masuk karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi saat ini.

"Seonsangnim, masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, kenapa anda suka sekali menutup gerbang lebih awal, lagipula masih ada beberapa siswa yang belum datang seonsangnim." Ucap Changmin kesal.

"Shim Changmin cepat masuk, mungkin karena kau murid baru jadi tidak tahu bahwa sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa gerbang sekolah akan ditutup 10 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aku tidak mentolerir siswa-siswa yang tidak disipilin. Cepat masuk atau kau mau ikut menjadi salah satu 'siswa-siswa yang tidak disiplin' itu?" Tegas sang guru.

"Mwo.. aish bagaimana bisa begitu" gerutu Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku menutup gerbang sekarang" ancam sang guru menyebalkan itu.

"Aish..aish arraseo, aku masuk sekarang." Changmin dengan menghentakkan kakinya masuk ke melewati gerbang yang akan segera ditutup itu. Baru selangkah masuk gerbang itu, sebuah suara sudah menghentikannya.

"Seonsangnim anyong, mianhae aku telat hari ini. Tolong bukakan pintunya nde?"

Changmin berbalik dan melihat orang itu, seseorang yang masih duduk dengan angkuhnya didalam mobil sambil mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya keluar jendela mobil, dengan senyum angkuhnya meminta sang guru piket untuk membukakan gerbang yang mulai ditutup. Lee Jonghyun namanya, seseorang yang Changmin ketahui sebagai sahabat Kim Kibum, kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Lee Jonghyun, seseorang yang Changmin ketahui sebagai pion pembullyan Kyuhyun disekolah itu.

"Lee Jonghyun-ssi, jangan diulangi sekali lagi"

Ck, Changmin berdecak dan mengumpat kesal didalam hatinya begitu mobil Jonghyun itu melewatinya. Sejak tadi, Changmin memang mengumpati sang guru dalam hati, mulai dari ketika ia melihat guru itu membukakan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Lee Jonghyun dan mobil mewahnya itu masuk gerbang, padahal sang guru sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia tidak mentolerir siapapun yang terlambat. Dan apa yang ia lihat tadi? bukankah Jonghyun terlambat? Apakah karena ia salah seorang anak orang kaya sehingga ia menjadi pengecualian? Oh ayolah, Changmin enggan memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Ia memilih untuk segera berjalan menuju kelasnya, mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar tak masuk lagi hari ini, pikirnya.

.

"Seonsangnim, apakah aku masih bisa masuk?"

Lagi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Changmin yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan gerbang. Pelan memang, namun Changmin selalu bisa mendengar suara seseorang itu, suara Kim Kyuhyun.

Senyum khas lima jari mengembang diwajah Shim Changmin saat ia berbalik dan mendapat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang yang baru saja ditutup. Changmin lega, akhirnya temannya itu masuk sekolah, berarti Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dengan tergesa ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun di pintu gerbang.

"Ck.. Kyuhyun-ssi terlambat lagi eoh? Maaf, pulanglah, aku tidak bisa mentolerir siswa yang tidak disiplin" ucap Lee Seonsangnim membuat seorang Shim Changmin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepannya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Seonsangnim, apa-apaan ini, bukankah ia hanya terlambat beberapa menit, ayolah bahkan jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai" Tanpa memperdulikan sopan santunya, Changmin berseru kesal didepan sang guru.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut campur Changmin-ssi, cepatlah kekelasmu" ucap sang guru menyebalkan itu, guru itu mengalihkan pandangannnya ke Kyuhyun. "Dan kau Kim Kyuhyun, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan jangan terlambat lagi, kau itu murid beasiswa yang seharusnya lebih patuh terhadap peraturan dibanding murid lain. Jadi, pulang lah saja, aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu masuk" usir sang guru.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat, kesal, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia melihatnya, ia melihat dan menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana perlakuan tidak adil sang guru. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana sang guru itu tetap membukakan gerbang ketika Jonghyun terlambat, dan ketika itu Kyuhyun? Guru itu justru mengusirnya dengan kasar? Apakah karena Kyuhyun murid beasiswa sementara Jonghyun anak orang kaya yang rutin menyumbang dana di yayasan sekolah?. Oh Tuhan, pantas saja Kyuhyun mendapatkan bullying, bahkan seorang 'guru' pun justru melakukan diskriminasi terhadapnya.

"Seonsangnim, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku, tapi aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru melakukan diskriminasi terhadap siswanya? Kenapa harus membeda-bedakan siswa satu dan lainnya. Bukankah tadi Lee Jonghyun terlambat, kenapa anda mempersilahkan ia masuk?" Ucap Changmin membuat sang guru terdiam.

"Arraseo, Kim Kyuhyun kuharap ini kau tidak terlambat lagi setelah ini." Lee Seonsangnim akhirnya membuka kembali gerbang dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat hanya diam saja untuk masuk. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang dan segera menuju kelas meninggalkan Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah, apa kabarmu?" tegur Changmin sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun sembari menuju kelas.

"Baik" singkat Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah kemarin? Apa kau sakit? Ah wajahmu cukup pucat hari ini, kalau kau sakit mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku memang sedang sakit" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Benarkah? Mau kuantar ke UKS? Ayo kita ke UKS, kau beristirahat saja disana. bolos jam pertama tidak terlalu buruk Kyuhyun-ah, ayo.." Changmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun berusaha mengajakknya ke UKS.

"Aku tidak akan kembali sehat walaupun ke tempat itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman Changmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Changmin dengan segala pertanyaan dan rasa khawatir di otak jenius dan hati lembutnya.

"_Kau kenapa Kyu…?" _batin Changmin sambil terus menatap punggung teman sebangkunya yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka lokernya ketika dilihatnya kunci loker itu sudah rusak seperti ada yang membukanya dengan paksa. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika dilihatnya beberapa buku paket yang diletakkannya diloker itu sudah hancur seperti ada yang mengguntingnya. Pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan pandangnya ke sekelilingnya, dilihatnya beberapa siswa terkikik geli melihat buku ditangannya yang rusak tidak bisa digunakan sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mulai memandangi siswa-siswa itu dengan pandangan datar dan sulit diartikan, apakah itu pandangan tidak perduli? Atau kesal? Atau marah? Atau pandangan yang menandakan ia lelah diperlakukan seperti itu? sepertinya opsi terakhirlah yang benar.

"Wae..? kenapa kau memandangi kami seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukan kami yang merusaknya.. iyakan?" ucap seorang siswa mengejek dan segera di amini siswa-siswa lain diseklilingnya.

"Nde.. lagi pula kalau rusak ya beli saja lagi yang baru, lagipula buku-buku yang kau beli itu juga buku-buku bekas bukan? haha" ejek siswa lain.

"Aish, Daehyun-ah, kau itu seperti tidak tau saja, pembantu sepertinya bagaimana bisa membeli buku yang baru, sekolah saja beasiswa.. Eoh, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku turut sedih melihat buku-bukumu yang rusak itu. Teman-teman bagaimana kalau kita menyumbangkan uang sedikit ke Kyuhyun-ssi, kasian pembantu sejenius ia tidak memiliki buku, nanti ia kehilangan beasiswanya karena tidak jenius lagi. eotokhe?" ucap seorang siswa yang langsung mengundang tawa beberapa siswa lainnya.

"Hahaha" Siswa-siswa itu tertawa senang, berhasil membully sekali lagi si objek pembullyan SMA Pareun, Kim Kyuhyun. Seandainya Changmin ada disitu, mungkin ia sudah menyumpal mulut siswa itu dengan buku rumus matematika yang selalu dibawanya, menyuruh mereka diam dan membalas mengejek siswa itu dengan mulut pedasnya, namun sayang, saat ini pemuda Childish itu sedang berada diruang guru untuk mengisi formulir peserta olimpiade fisika yang akan diikutinya seminggu lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan mereka, dengan tangan yang masih menenteng buku-buku rusaknya ia melangkahkan kakinya berusaha meninggalkan kumpulan siswa menyebalkan itu.

"Aish, Kyuhyun-ssi.. kau mau kemana? Kau mau kekelas? ayolah… bagaimana mau belajar dengan buku rusak seperti itu" seorang siswa lain sudah berdiri didepannya mencegah Kyuhyun berlalu dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka belum puas mengejek dan membully pemuda pucat itu.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? aku mau kembali kekelas." Suara pelan dengan nada datar dan tajam akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Mwoo? Berani sekali kau bicara begitu"

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan 'membully Kim Kyuhyun' itu, suara seorang yang menjadi salah satu SMA Pareun, Lee Jonghyun, disampingnya ada idola lainnya, Lee Seungri, dan Kim Kibum dengan beberapa anak buah Jonghyun dibelakang mereka.

"Eoh, Jonghyun-ssi.. seperti biasa hanya sedikit mengerjai si pembantu. Kibum-ssi tak apa kan?" ucap seorang siswa kepada Kibum dan Jonghyun. Kibum menatap datar mereka dengan pandangan yang sepertinya tak tertarik. "Jonghyun, aku dan Seungri kekelas duluan" Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Seungri menuju kelas meninggalkan Jonghyun dan melewati segerombolan siswa dan si objek pembullyan, Kyuhyun adiknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Tanya Jonghyun datar, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga sedang memandangnya. Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dalam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, apa itu pandangan iba? Entahlah Kyuhyun tak mau tau.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, tapi kami justru mau memberinya sumbangan karena buku-bukunya rusak."

"Nde, itu benar dan sepertinya pembantu ini mengira kami yang merusaknya, padahal kami tak tau apapun. Apa Jonghyun-ssi yang merusak bukunya?" tanya siswa bernama Daehyun itu kearah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, beberapa buku paket yang sudah tergunting-gunting dan pasti tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Daehyun-ssi, menyingkirlah aku mau lewat" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Mwoo? Kau? aishh benar-benar tak tau diri" ucap siswa bernama Daehyun itu lalu mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang sehingga pemuda pucat itu jatuh tepat dihadapan Jonghyun.

"Yakk.. apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jonghyun kesal kearah siswa bernama Daehyun itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun, berniat membantu pembuda pucat yang sedang terduduk dihadapannya itu untuk bangkit.

Kyuhyun tak menerima ulurannya, pemuda pucat itu justru sibuk membereskan buku rusaknya yang berceceran dilantai. Setelah selesai, ia bangkit kemudian memandang mereka datar.

"Aku tidak perduli siapa yang merusak buku ini. Dan kalian tidak perlu memberikan sumbangan karena aku bisa membelinya dengan jerih payahku sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jonghyun yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku juga tak perduli seandainya kau yang merusak buku ini, Tapi bisakah sehari saja kau tidak mengusikku Jonghyun-ssi? Bukankah aku sudah mempersilahkanmu membunuhku beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kau bisa langsung melakukannya tanpa perlu repot-repot membullyku setiap hari, aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau, anni, jika kalian semua mau membunuhku sekalian." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat siswa-siswa itu cukup terkejut, sementara Jonghyun justru terus menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." Jonghyun berusaha menjelaskan bahwa bukan ia yang merusak buku-buku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun enggan mendengar apapun dari mulut orang yang membuat hari-hari Kyuhyun disekolah seperti neraka itu dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah pelan.

Setelah beberapa meter, Kyuhyun membuang buku-buku ditangannya ke tong sampah yang ada dikoridor itu. Ia memandangi Jonghyun dan siswa-siswa dibelakangnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Dan sekedar untuk kalian tahu saja, aku memerlukan waktu tiga bulan mengumpulkan uang untuk memebeli buku bekas murahan yang kalian rusak ini." ucapnya datar dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mulai merasa tidak enak. Sementara Jonghyun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya, idola SMA Pareun itu terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel beberapa kali ketika dilihatnya seseorang keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dari cermin didepannya ia bisa melihat siapa orang itu, Kim Kibum, kakak yang hanya berbeda dua tahun darinya. Apakah bisa disebut kakak? Kibum bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya adik.

Kibum berjalan kearahnya, kemudian pemuda berjulukan ice prince karena sikap dinginnya itu berdiri disampingnya, Kibum mencuci tangannya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun yang ternyata terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus" Kibum bertanya dengan nada yang amat sangat datar.

"Sudah sekian lamanya kau baru berbicara padaku hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih terus memandang Kibum.

"Benarkah? Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku berbicara padamu? Sangat lama ya?" ucap Kibum cuek.

"Nde… sekitar sepuluh tahun lamanya hyung"

"Oh. Bisakah kau tak memanggilku hyung?" tanya Kibum, ia mematikan keran setelah merasa tangannya sudah bersih dan beralih menatap Kyuhun melalui cermin didepannya.

"Nde, Kibum-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya itu dan mengangsurkannya kewajah Kyuhyun.

"Ambilah, bukumu sepertinya rusak karena Jonghyun. Ia sahabatku, jadi aku sedikit merasa bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kibum dingin.

Kyuhyun diam dan mulai memandangi beberapa lembar uang ditangan kakaknya itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh dan meletakkan uang itu di pinggir wastafel.

"Terserah" ucap Kibum dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya segera berhenti ketika tangan yang terasa dingin menggenggam telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mengenggam tangannya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kibum.

"Sekuat apapun kau mengelak, kenyataanya aku tetap adikmu.." Kyuhyun berucap tajam dan menatap Kibum dalam.

"Benarkah? Tapi dimata orang-orang kau pembantuku" ucap Kibum sembari melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun ditangannya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia bertanya suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui selama bertahun-tahun.

"Selama bertahun-tahun kau baru menanyakannya? Cih kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" ucap Kibum meremehkan.

"Tidak…" ucap Kyuhyun cepat, disisi lain ia begitu enggan mengetahui alasan ia tak diinginkan, ia takut, sekuat apapun Kim Kyuhyun, ia tetap memiliki rasa takut, ia takut akan hancur jika mengetahuinya.

"Cih.." Kibum tersenyum remeh.

"Kibum hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku hyung!"

"Kibum hyung bukankah seharusnya aku yang membencimu?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa lembar uang yang tadi diletakkan Kibum dipinggir wastafel. Ia lalu menatap Kibum dengan sendu.

"Kau hanya perlu sehari mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu karena tinggal meminta ke eomonim pasti kau akan segera diberikan uang, sementara aku memerlukan sebulan untuk bekarja demi mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Kau tidur dikasur mewah, sementara aku tak pernah tidur malam hari. Kau berangkat sekolah dengan mobil mewah sementara aku harus berlalari setiap hari sampai kakiku membengkak. Kau memiliki sahabat dan dihargai semua murid, sementara aku tak punya teman dan menjadi bahan bullying. Aboji selalu pulang saat hari ulang tahunmu, sementara tak ada satupun yang tahu kapan aku berulang tahun. Dan aku adikmu.. tapi kita berbeda, sangat berbeda. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membencimu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin lirih dan berhasil membungkam seorang Kim Kibum.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya erat, entah mengapa mendengar ucapan sang adik dadanya sedikit terasa bergumuruh, namun ia tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya. Ia tak akan pernah memandang adiknya ini, tak akan pernah karena adiknya itulah yang membuat eomma dan appanya berpisah seperti sekarang, keberadaan Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya tak bisa merasakan bagaimana mempunyai kelaurga yang harmonis.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau lakukan? Atau kau sudah melakukannya? Apa kau sudah membenciku Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Kalau bisa kubenci aku tak akan didepanmu sekarang. Karena kalau bisa kubenci, aku pasti sudah memotong nadiku bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu menginggalkan sang Hyung yang masih berdiri diam didepan wastafel.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kibum juga meninggalkan toilet, entah bagaimana perasaan pemuda 17 tahun sekarang. Tanpa Kibum ketahui seseorang sedang menutup mulutnya erat dibalik salah satu bilik toilet, seseorang itu mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia mendengar segala percakapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ia masih membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya erat-erat, ia benar-benar terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Kim Kibum, Kim Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin?" lirih orang itu setelah dirasanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan toilet.

"Kim Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa, ia adik Kibum? Bagaimana bisa ia tetap bertahan sebagai status pembantu?" orang itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kim Kibum.. tidak mungkin kau seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengerikkan seperti itu?" racau seseorang itu.

"Aku… aku harus memastikannya" ucapnya dan segera keluar dari toilet.

.

.

**T B C**

Bagaimana kisah Kim Kyuhyun selanjutnya, apa ia masih bisa bertahan atau justru memilih mati secara perlahan karena penyakitnya? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Kim selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan Donghae yang sudah mulai memandang adik rapuhnya? Siapa yang mendengar percakapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun?

Nantikan terus chapter chapter selanjutnya ya…

Hai, hai

Update tengah malam dan sedikit rumit karena pake ponsel, hihi. Oh ya, Maaf lama seekalii updatenya, salahkan sakit saya yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh bahkan saat saya sedang uas seperti sekarang bwahaha. Doain uas saya lancar ya..bwahahaha.

Thanks, pendapatnya kemarin. Ternyata sebagian besar reader menyukai cara penulisan saya. Terimakasih. Dan lagi, saya sadar setelah membaca salah satu coment, bahwa selera orang beda-beda, dan cara menulis seseorang juga pasti beda-beda, dan beginilah cara menulis saya dan jika saya merasa benar-benar nyaman seperti ini, lanjutkan saja, karna tulisan yang dibuat dengan hati dan pikiran sendiri akan lebih memuaskan, mianhae jika ada yang tidak sependapat. **Oh, di chapter 8 kemarin, part Kyuhyun yang hampir ditabrak Siwon pagi-pagi buta itu **_**flashback **_**ya, maaf kalau banyak yang bingung**.

**PS** : Maaf, maaf ya.. maaf sekali again and again, **saya belum bisa balas review.** Lagi dikejar deadline buat update, gak enak gantungin reader kelamaan, kalau sempatin balas review pasti akan lebih lama lagi updatenya, maaf. Tapi saya baca semua reviewnya kok, dan review kalian buat saya makin semangat aja. FF _I want to be a part of them_ tunggu ya, paling cepat lusa/besok paling lambat minggu depan. Oke saya balas review yang isinya hampir banyak aja ya..

'_jangan hiatus'_. Oke begini, saya berusaha tidak akan hiatus, selama saya masih sehat dan masih banyak yang tertarik dengan ff cast SJ di ffn ini saya akan terus update disini.

'_jangan update kelamaan nanti lupa ceritanya'_, yang bilang satu orang aja sih tapi sering sekali, oke jadi gini saya fikir selama ini saya tidak pernah tidak update selama berbulan-bulan kan? Jadi masa sih, sudah lupa aja sama ceritanya, okelah kalau lupa mungkin karena banyak ff yang dibaca, tapi kan bisa di baca chapter sebelumnya lagi, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok.

'_panjangin lagi ceritanya', _oke diusahain lah.

'_maaf baru review soalnya baru nemu ffnya', _oke tak apa, tapi review chapter2 selanjutnya oke?

'_happy end or sad end ?', _tergantung mood, udah ada ide untuk sad, dan udah ada ide untuk happy..

'_banyakin dialognya', _oke diusahain lah.

'_changmin belum bertindak apa-apa', _ iya betul, ditunggulah ia bakal bertindak kok, saya gak mau anggurin dia gitu aja. Tunggu ya..

_**To my beloved reader, terimakasih masih mengikuti ff ini dan mereview, memfavorite, memfollow. Itu semua menjadi semangat buat saya. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff saya dan jangan bosan-bosan review ya.**_

**To silent reader**, saya lagi mau positive thinking, mungkin bukannya kalian tidak mau review atau tidak menghargai, bisa jadi kalian bingung cara review atau mau review apa. Ya sudah saya mengerti, dan kalau bingung mau review apa, kasih semangat aja buat saya tak apa kok.

_**OK, ditunggu review untuk chapter ini ok?**_

***JIYEOON**


End file.
